Drafted
by Code LJ
Summary: What would happen if a secret organization recruited members from the top military/intelligence agencies from around the world?  What if it was so secret, you had to be brainwashed to join? An idea I've been playing around with!  LJ/F angst, OC.  FINALLY finished..."new and improved" chapters, and most are not in the same spot!  You've been warned...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm trying to be a good girl and finish my stories before I start any new ones :) That being said, this has been revamped, and although it's the same story, I like to think I added improvements along the way, as well as finally finished it! That being said, it's best to start from the beginning. The usual disclaimers apply..._

* * *

><p>"It's not good," Lifeline muttered to Scarlett. "Did Duke get Flint off base?"<p>

She nodded, searching the skies for any sign of the helicopter bringing the mission team back to base. It was supposed to be a simple thing, really, she thought, very routine. Lady Jaye went in, did her covert thing, met with her contact and then she and the rest of the team got out of there. Only this time something had happened. No one beyond the team knew exactly what, but it had to be bad. Roadblock had radioed ahead and warned Duke that he'd better get Flint off base before they came in. Lifeline had been told to meet the plane and prepare the sick bay. Knowing how Lady Jaye had an intense dislike of hospitals, including the base clinic, it had Scarlett worried.

They heard it before they spotted it. It was flying low and seemed to have a hard time staying steady, the craft swaying from side to side. "Who's flying that thing?" muttered Scarlett, blocking out the glare of the sun with her hand so she could see better.

The 'copter made a wobbly landing and the first to jump out was Shipwreck. He looked none too steady himself and stumbled over to Lifeline. "I hope you have two beds ready. We had a situation on the way here, and now Ace is down for the count. Ripcord had to fly the plane back," he said. "I was helping Ace and Roadblock, well," Shipwreck paused and Scarlett was surprised to see him remove his hat, squeezing it in between his hands, in a nervous gesture. "He's carrying Lady Jaye out."

Carrying? Lifeline and Scarlett looked at each other in surprise. He hadn't been told to bring any stretchers or wheelchairs, Lifeline thought angrily. What were they thinking?

Ace was hobbling, obviously favoring one leg as Ripcord supported him on one side, their arms wrapped around the others back. Lifeline immediately diagnosed a broken leg judging by the look of intense pain on Ace's face. He radioed for a wheelchair.

Lifeline confirmed what his thoughts with a brief informal exam. He settled Ace in the wheelchair that had appeared and had the nurse wheel him to the clinic.

His attention turned towards the 'copter as Roadblock appeared in the doorway, carrying an unconscious Lady Jaye.

Lifeline started forward, Scarlett close behind him. "What happened?" Lifeline managed to keep his voice steady, although he wasn't happy with what he was seeing.

The covert agent's face was so pale and her shirt was soaked with what Lifeline guessed was sweat. Upon closer examination, he saw that a large bloodstain along her side was dry and didn't seem to be spreading any more. It was larger than he'd liked. Roadblock's hand was still pressed to her side, a blood-soaked cloth in his hand. He looked grim.

"It's bad," he said briefly, looking at their faces. "We managed to stop the flow."

Shipwreck looked like he had been through the wringer. "We stitched up her side as best we could but we didn't have proper medical supplies, just an emergency kit…" his voice trailed off and he looked sadly at the group.

Lifeline looked at Roadblock, who was looking grim, holding Lady Jaye protectively against him. In fact, the whole team looked in shock, he thought. He was interested in hearing the story, but later, not now. Now he had work to do.

"Marvin, do you think you can manage to carry Lady Jaye to the clinic?"

Roadblock nodded, his eyes tired and sad. Without a word, he led the way for the small group. Scarlett looked at Lifeline and a silent communication passed between them. This was definitely more serious than they had anticipated.

When they reached the clinic a nurse was helping Ace into a bed. Scarlett could tell he had already been given some pain medicine because he seemed more relaxed lying there. Lifeline indicated a bed to rest Lady Jaye in and Roadblock set her gently down, his head drooped in defeat.

Lifeline pulled the privacy curtain around the two of them after confirming that Ace did indeed have a broken leg. One of the nurses would set and bandage it now that the pain medicine had set in.

Lifeline gently removed Lady Jaye's shirt first. He sighed when he saw the wound. He poked his head out of the curtain and called Scarlett over to assist him. He knew she had emergency training years ago, but with the other two nurses helping Ace, he needed someone with him. He also knew Scarlett would bug him on Lady Jaye's condition, so she might as well help.

He cut the sutures the team had made – they were crude, but probably had saved her life – and washed the wound, sewing it back up once he was sure it was clean. He would have to ask the team what had caused it, but he had his theories. Scarlett stood silently by him, handing him instruments as he called for them.

He gave her an injection of an antibiotic to ward off any infection she might have contracted with the wound and started her on an IV. He was worried about her unconscious state. While it might be her body's way of trying to heal, she should have at least shown discomfort when he had cleaned the wound and stitched it. He debated giving her a sedative, knowing her aversion to the clinic, but decided otherwise for now. Not until he knew more of the story. He also might have to save one for Flint, he thought wryly. The mission team was smart, having him off base because the warrant officer would've gone ballistic seeing her like this.

Lifeline managed to stabilize her and was satisfied with her vitals. Although weak, normal after a traumatic injury, he was glad to see whatever had caused the wound had missed any vital organs. He'd have to do a scan to make sure, but he felt pretty confident with his diagnosis.

"So, what happened?" asked Scarlett softly, seeing that the medic finally take a step back from his patient.

"My guess is that it's a knife wound. Pretty deep, but missed any major organs. Hit a few arteries, obviously. She's stable, but we'll have to keep a watch on her. I've given her two strong antibiotics in her IV, as well as a shot, to help her heal. We'll have to do a scan to make sure, but I think she'll pull through."

"Then why do you still look so worried?" questioned Scarlett, scared by what he might say.

"She's unconscious. While that's good for her, knowing her clinic phobia, it's puzzling. She didn't show any reaction to the pain I'm sure she had when I was cleaning things up. She'll have to be on close watch, just to make sure there's not more there. We need to hear the story," he said, meeting Scarlett's eyes.

She nodded. "What about Flint?"

Lifeline sighed. "Well, since you know he'll end up camping out in here once he hears, we might as well give him the job."

He checked on Ace, who was sleeping off the pain medicine the nurse had given him. His leg was set and it didn't look like he needed anything else right now. Knowing him, he'd be up and about in no time, flirting with the nurses and trying to cajole others into giving him special treatment.

After Lifeline talked to a nurse about sitting with Lady Jaye, he grabbed a pager from his desk and followed Scarlett to the conference room where he knew the rest of the team would be meeting with Hawk.

Surprised the door was open, Scarlett and Lifeline walked in on a very dejected looking group. They stood and saluted when Hawk entered the room and gathered in the chairs around the table. Hawk nodded at Scarlett and Lifeline, who also took a seat. He closed the door behind them.

No one spoke for a few moments and finally Shipwreck sighed and said, "I guess I'll tell it. It started out pretty routine. Jaye had her cover and things seemed to be going well. She got the information we needed as well as the flash drive." He placed the object on the table. "It was while we were trying to leave that all hell broke loose." He paused, looking at the rest of the team.

Ripcord took up the story from there. "Like Shipwreck said, it was easy and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We were monitoring Lady Jaye the whole time and no one seemed to be following her or catching on to her cover. Then, at the rendezvous point, as Shipwreck put it, all hell broke loose. Someone else was waiting. We could see it in the distance happening, hear it on audio, but just couldn't get there quick enough." His voice broke.

Hawk cleared his throat. "What did you hear?"

"That's the strange thing," Shipwreck spoke again. "It was in German. I mean, here we were in a Middle Eastern country, but the conversation was in German. Well, at least it sounded like German," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Roadblock stayed silent, clenching his fists in his lap. Scarlett noticed he had to look away now as if to collect himself. She wished she could go over and comfort the big guy, but knew it was unprofessional and most likely unwelcome. He had to deal with this in his own way. One of the sweetest guys on the Joe team, he often felt responsible for his team members if anything happened, especially towards the women. He was very protective of the female members of GI Joe.

"By the time we got there," continued Shipwreck, "she was just lying there, stabbed, we think. She was already unconscious."

"Everything happened so fast, it was hard to see what exactly went on," Ripcord finished lamely.

Shipwreck nodded. "He could've knocked her out. They were definitely arguing. We couldn't understand the words, but the tone was pretty angry."

Everyone looked at Lifeline for confirmation. He nodded his head. "It definitely looks like a stab wound. You guys did the right thing, keeping pressure on it and stitching it up. You probably saved her life," he said, nodding at each of the team members. "I didn't see any signs of blunt force trauma. Could the man have had a taser or another device to render her unconscious?"

The team shrugged their shoulders, not sure. Lifeline tried not to sigh. He checked his beeper to make sure he hadn't been paged. He knew he hadn't, and it was just nerves. He gave in and sighed aloud.

"Ace?" questioned Hawk.

"That happened on our way out. Roadblock had Lady Jaye and was carrying her to the van, applying pressure to her wound. I was driving, Shipwreck and Ace were helping Roadblock. Ace was the last to get in when the van was rammed. We still don't know if it was accidental or not. Hit and run," sighed Ripcord. "Ace got somehow caught halfway between the van and road. With his leg, he wasn't able to fly the 'copter out, so it was up to me. Roadblock didn't want to leave Jaye, and Shipwreck was helping Ace," he shrugged. "We kept on applying pressure the whole way here. I don't think she ever woke up," he finished softly.

Hawk nodded, jotting down a few notes on his laptop. He glanced at Lifeline. "I assume they're both in stable condition in the clinic?"

Lifeline nodded. He gave the group a briefing on the condition of the two Joes.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Roadblock made his way over to Lifeline. "I'd like to take the first watch with Jaye," he said softly, very unlike the boisterous fun-loving chef they all knew.

Lifeline nodded. "Let's head over there now. I'm also going to need your help when Flint gets back to base," he said in a low voice, conscious that Hawk was still in the room. Roadblock nodded, knowing what Lifeline meant.

Scarlett headed in the opposite direction. She pulled out her cell phone and called Duke. She gave him a brief overview of what had happened.

"We'll be back in a couple hours," Duke said, warning her. "He'll be prepared," he said, then disconnected.

Scarlett wondered about the German the team had spoken of. They wouldn't know more, of course, until Lady Jaye awoke. She wondered if her teammate had known who she was speaking to, as well as why she was still unconscious. There was something here, she just couldn't put her finger on it right now, but something had been triggered in her subconscious. She just wished she knew what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Flint arrived on the base and went straight to the clinic. Duke had prepared him for what was going on, but it did nothing to dispel the worry he felt.

Lifeline looked up as he entered, but Duke had called him so he knew to step aside and show him where Lady Jaye was resting. She still had not regained conscious, but he had done a brain scan and found everything to be in working order. He was glad to be able to report that fact to Flint. However, he knew if she didn't wake up soon, they would have to transfer her to the military hospital. He didn't want to share that fact with the warrant officer right now.

Roadblock was still sitting with Lady Jaye. He looked up at Flint as he moved the curtain to the side. Flint's comment died on his lips as he saw the anguish in his buddy's eyes.

"I feel like I've let you down," the big guy said sadly.

Flint squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You could never do that," he assured him. "I know you did everything you could and Lifeline and Duke told me you saved her life! I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"It's not a matter of repayment. She's my friend, too," he answered, standing up.

Flint nodded. He clapped his friend on the back. "Go get some rest. I'll stay with her for now."

After watching Roadblock walk away, he looked over at Lady Jaye for the first time and grimaced. A pale version of the person he loved most was lying there. She had monitors hooked up to her and seemed to be sleeping. Her lids were shadowed and he frowned. He had heard a brief account of what had happened, per Duke, but was concerned that a knife wound would weaken her so. He figured Lifeline must have given her a sedative to help her sleep, as well as deal with the pain.

He leaned over and caressed her cheek. She didn't stir. What he really wanted to do was gather her up and hold her in his arms, but knew that was impossible.

He sighed. For now, he'd have to be content holding her hand. He just wished his strength would flow into her and help her heal faster. He hated it when she was down like this. He hated it because he knew how much _she_ hated it! If there was one thing he knew about Alison Hart-Burnett, it was that she did not like to admit weakness. She even confessed to him one time that she only entered the military on a dare from one of her friends. She enlisted and when her time was up, she found she enjoyed it so much she re-enlisted. Good thing for him, he thought with a smile, or they might never have met. He settled back in the chair to wait and watch, knowing she would want him there when she woke up.

He must have drifted off to sleep because next thing he knew, someone was shaking him. His eyes popped open and the first thing he noticed was how dark the room had become.

"Hey there," Scarlett said softly, moving into his line of sight. "Duke needs to talk to you about a few things. Let me take over for awhile, ok?"

She looked at him sympathetically. She knew he wouldn't leave her side unless dragged away and if he knew the full extent of her injuries, the fact that Lifeline had just told Scarlett that she had lapsed into a coma, then he wouldn't leave, duty or no.

Flint reluctantly agreed, knowing that he couldn't stop the world just because he wanted to be elsewhere. He sighed, but knew Jaye would be in good hands with Scarlett.

As soon as he left the clinic, Lifeline came over to Scarlett, checking on Lady Jaye. He shook his head at her questioning gaze. "We're going to need to transport her. I can't figure out why she won't regain consciousness and feel that it's beyond my expertise at this time. Everything checks out normal," he shrugged. "It could be psychological…I just don't know," he said, feeling helpless.

"Well, we'd better do it now while Duke has Flint distracted," Scarlett said firmly. "I'll handle him later."

Lifeline smiled his thanks, turning his attention back to Lady Jaye. "I've already called and they have a transport on the way. They're going to heli-vac her to Walter Reed. A friend of mine is going to see after her. I'm going to go to help her get settled…" he trailed off, looking at Scarlett. She sighed, but smiled.

"It's okay. Duke told me to do what we had to after I talked to him about possibilities." She got out her cell phone and texted him a short message. "This way, he'll know how to deal with Flint."

Lifeline smiled his thanks. He checked his watch. "They should be here soon. My friend told me he'd call when they got here. They're going to check her out first and then transport. We'll follow along in one of the vehicles."

As if on cue, his phone rang. Lifeline answered, but from what Scarlett could tell, he was mostly listening to what someone else said. He disconnected after a few words. Looking at Scarlett, he told her that the 'copter was five minutes away.

Shipwreck chose that moment to poke his head into the clinic. "I hear you need transportation?" he inquired with a smile.

Lifeline groaned. _It almost might be better with Flint_, he thought.

Shipwreck smiled and held up the keys, enjoying the fact that he had gotten to Lifeline. "Got a jeep gassed and ready to go! I'll be waiting for ya!"

Scarlett smiled. "Well, at least it won't be a boring trip!" she said to Lifeline, nudging him. "A little Shipwreck humor might be what we need."

Lifeline just shook his head and went up to the roof where the 'copter would be landing.

He shook hands with his friend when he arrived and brought him to the clinic to see Lady Jaye. As Lifeline suspected, she needed more care than he could provide for her in the Joe clinic. As they prepared to transport her to the 'copter, Flint appeared in the doorway.

Lifeline expected the worse, but was surprised at how calm Flint's voice was when he spoke.

"I'm going with her," he said simply, looking at the assembled group. His tone implied that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Lifeline sighed and nodded. He looked at Scarlett. "We'll follow in the jeep," he told them. She nodded and as they passed Flint, she gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "They'll take good care of her, you know they will."

He nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice. He followed the stretcher carrying the still unconscious Lady Jaye to the helicopter waiting above.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been two weeks. He needs something – a mission, something!" Scarlett told Duke in no uncertain terms. "Get him out of that room. All he's doing is moping about and it's driving the staff crazy. Get his mind off of things and send him somewhere, anywhere! Surely Cobra is doing something that needs to be monitored or stopped, right?"

Duke sighed. "And the prognosis hasn't changed? They're still not sure when she'll wake up? You know he'll want to be there when she does. If he isn't…" he let his voice trail off, not sure what to say.

"Jaye knows how Flint feels about her and she wouldn't want him to be hovering like this. It's not right and it's certainly not healthy!"

Duke sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Look, we're all worried about her. I'll promise him that someone will be with her at all times and hopefully that and his sense of duty will help."

That seemed to satisfy Scarlett and she left Duke's office. He grimaced. "It's a good thing Hawk hasn't been here or we'd really be up the creek," he muttered to himself. He was sure the commander was aware of the relationship, as well as others on base, but tended to turn a blind eye towards them as long as they didn't interfere with the missions.

It took Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and Duke to drag Flint out of the room. He had been strangely calm throughout this whole ordeal, making his presence known by his lack of antics rather than with them, Duke thought.

He was true to his word and volunteers from the Joe team were with Jaye in shifts, so it wouldn't affect their work on the base.

Lifeline suggested that the Joes talk to Lady Jaye, let her know things going on in the world and try to communicate with her. He explained that often with coma victims, it helped them regain consciousness. Her vital signs were all strong, including her brain activity, other than her unconscious state. That was still a mystery, even to the top medical team at Walter Reed. Other than the knife wound in her side, they were not able to find any other indications to explain her state.

When Scarlett went to take her shift, she was surprised to hear Shipwreck reading _Anne of Green Gables_ aloud to Lady Jaye. She had to stifle a laugh, listening outside the door to the sailor read. He had a sheepish grin on his face when she asked him about it.

"Well, I figure Anne's a bit of a screw up and comic relief, kind of like myself. We all know Jaye likes the literary characters so I figured this would be something that might help," he shrugged. "Hey, I caught the movie version the other day and it was pretty good!"

Roadblock read sonnets to her during his time. Beach Head went over changes to the obstacle course and new punishments for recruits. Breaker brought his laptop and showed her funny YouTube videos. Bazooka and Alpine brought a joke book. Each Joe brought part of him or herself and shared. While each was disappointed that Lady Jaye didn't awaken on their watch, they felt better just spending time with her, doing their part.

When Flint returned from his mission, it was to find Shipwreck once again reading from _Anne_. He had heard of everything all his teammates had done for Lady Jaye and appreciated it. He was discouraged that she hadn't awakened in the time he had been gone, but was glad she hadn't been lacking for company.

He tried talking to Lady Jaye, but found himself at a loss for words once he finished describing his mission. Sighing, he settled back in the chair and fell asleep.

Flint didn't wake up when the shadowy figure entered the room, looming close to the bedside. A few words were muttered in German and Lady Jaye slowly opened her eyes, blinking.

"Where am I?" she croaked in English, her throat dry from disuse.

The figure chuckled. He said a few more words in German and checked the monitors. "You are comfortable?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

Lady Jaye slowly sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she repeated, this time in German. _How did she end up in Germany?_ she thought, bewildered. And why did she feel a strange sense of déjà-vu?

The doctor, for what else could he be, nodded his head. He checked a few more things, injected her IV with something, muttered a few more words in German, and watched as Lady Jaye's eyelids fluttered closed. He laid her back on her bed and covered her up again. The time was close. He would have to let the _Leiter_ know. He glanced at the sleeping figure on the chair. It would be tricky, but it could be done. Glancing once more at his patient, he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

Flint woke with a start. He saw the doctor leaving the room. His presence must be what woke him up, he thought. He glanced over at the bed, hopeful, only to be disappointed by the sleeping figure. He could've sworn he heard her voice, but he must have been dreaming.

He sighed, getting up to stretch and walk over to her side. As usual, it just looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. He held her hand for a moment and was surprised at how cool it felt. He glanced at the IV. After spending so much time before with her, he had gotten to know the nurse's routine and her medicine, as well as their examinations.

It was strange because usually when they changed the IV bags, her hand would be cool, but then warm back up as the drip continued. He checked the bags and saw that it was about time for a new one, so that wasn't the cause. He paused. Why had there been a doctor checking on her in the middle of the night and not a nurse? Something wasn't right. It may have nothing to do with the medicine, but his instincts told him that something was off.

He got out his cell and looked at the time. Shrugging, he figured Duke would probably still be in his office, even this late. He asked his question and got the answer he had been expecting. Snapping the phone shut, he went into the hallway to talk to the doctor on duty. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find that he had not been in Jaye's room recently.

"The security is monitored in this room," said Dr. Malstaff, showing Flint into a small room. He punched a few keys on a computer on a desk and brought up a program. "Type in the room number and it can show you several angles. Dates and times are also to the side," he indicated. "We had this installed several years ago when the technology became available and we felt security was at a higher risk with some of our patients," he explained. "I've called one of the security team to help you. I hope you find what you're looking for," he said, nodding at Flint. "I have to get back on the floor."

Flint thanked Dr. Malstaff and looked at the computer. It was only a few minutes later that the security team member joined him. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he'd know it when he saw it. They watched a speeded up version of the time since Lady Jaye had been admitted.

"There!" Flint said, pointing at the screen again. "That same doctor. We've seen him enter her room about the same time each night, yet he's not the doctor on duty tonight. He also seems to know to shield his face from the cameras. Interesting," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The security member typed in a few commands and focused and zoomed in on the doctor. "He's not anyone on staff here, I can assure you," he told Flint. "We need to double check it's the same time each night. Your instincts are right on…..there's something not quite right here," he said, agreeing with Flint. "Especially since it looks like he's using his body to shield his actions." He glanced at Flint, noticing the tightening of his jaw. "Let me print this out and we'll catch the guy, trust me."

Flint nodded, standing up. "I want someone who can tell me exactly what this so-called "doctor" has done!"

"I'll get Dr. Malstaff to help you with that," the security member said. He almost felt sorry for the imposter, whoever he was, when he met up with this guy, judging by the dark look on his face.

Flint clenched his fists and hurried back to Jaye's room. He called Duke and updated him. "I want guards posted at all times outside her room," he told him. "I'll call you when we know more about what the bastard's done."

Flint watched the doctor examine Lady Jaye. He straightened and glanced at Flint. "I've ordered a toxicology report. We're drawing blood and finding out if anything is in her system that shouldn't be. For now, we're going to discontinue the antibiotics since her wound has healed nicely. Hopefully we'll find an answer to her unconsciousness. We'll take out this IV and put another one in, so we can keep her hydrated."

Flint nodded, watching the nurse draw blood. Maybe it was a good thing she was out of it. She would hate all the fuss and probably fight off the needle. He didn't know anyone who had a worst phobia of hospitals than she had. One of these days, she would have to explain why, he thought with a small smile.

"How long until we hear the results?" Flint asked the doctor as he prepared to leave the room.

"We'll give it top priority. Hopefully within 24 hours," he said, noticing the look on the Joe's face. He smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid these things take time the more thorough we have to be."

Flint nodded and sighed. He couldn't take out his anger at the situation on the doctor or on any staff in the hospital. They were all doing their best. He almost wished he could run Beach Head's course at its worst just to work out some of the emotions he felt. Well, almost, he amended to himself.

As the doctor and nurse left the room, Scarlett entered the room. "Duke called me," she said in way of explanation.

She walked over and gave Flint a hug. "They'll figure it out. They have some of the best doctors working here," she assured him. "Why don't you go back to base and get some rest. I'll call you as soon as they know anything, ok?"

Flint sighed, knowing Scarlett was right. Rest and working off some of his nerves might do him good. He reluctantly agreed, knowing Scarlett would be true to her word.

"_They've discovered our ruse," the man said in a low voice into the phone. He flinched at the voice yelling at him on the other end. "No, they don't know exactly, but they've ordered a toxicology. I can just scrap this one."_

"_No! There has been too much invested! Bring her here and we will continue her conditioning," the voice on the other end clipped. _

"_Very well, Leiter," the man said, glancing around the storage room he was in. He sighed. "They have increased her security, but we will do what we have to."_

"_Just make sure it looks like she is willing to go!" the voice commanded. "Otherwise, they will search for her. I have researched these Joes. They do not leave a man behind."_

"_Yes, Leiter," the man answered again and disconnected. He would have to use another disguise. Perhaps a MP, he thought, thinking of the guards outside her room. His Leiter wanted the woman and he would get her. He had done his research. She would make an excellent addition to the organization._


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett flipped through the magazine, not really reading the articles or seeing the pictures. She could understand why Flint was going a little stir crazy here. She glanced at the bed where her friend slept. She hadn't noticed any movement or signs of consciousness. She sighed and set the magazine down. Maybe they needed Shipwreck and his _Anne of Green Gables_, she chuckled. That story had gotten around the base and although he was teased about it, he held up pretty well under the pressure. Then again, she shrugged, we are talking about Shipwreck! No amount of teasing seem to bother the guy!

"Any news?" Cover Girl poked her head in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Scarlett asked, surprised, but pleased to see her friend.

"Hey, she's my roommie, too!" Cover Girl joked, glancing over at the bed. "How's she doing?"

Scarlett shrugged. "The same. They came in and checked the monitors and saw that she had a brain spike every time they saw that man on the security tapes, so he must've been doing something to her! Still waiting on toxicology."

"Bummer," sighed Cover Girl, sitting on the edge of the bed. She squeezed Lady Jaye's hand. "Come on, Al, it's time to wake up! You're in a hospital, for God's sake! Surprised you aren't going mental!" she giggled.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wish I had thought of that. That'll really wake her up!"

Cover Girl smiled and shrugged. "It was worth a try, Red! Did Flint try the whole Snow White thing?"

Scarlett found herself rolling her eyes again, but laughing. "Not sure and he didn't tell! I'm surprised she isn't waking up with you in here making all this noise!"

Cover Girl smiled, knowing her friend was joking. "Well, just in case, I brought chocolate and some other things," she said, patting the bag on her shoulder. "Figure we could do a girl's time if only _someone_ would wake up!" she said close to Jaye's ear. She frowned when she didn't get a reaction.

"Okay," she sighed, "guess it isn't working. Have to move on to Plan B I guess."

"Which is?"

"I haven't thought of that yet! Give me a break!"

"Excuse me, ladies," said a MP, peering in the doorway. "We've been asked to tell you to keep it down."

Cover Girl stuck her tongue out at his back as he shut the door. "Takes a lot of nerve," she mumbled.

Scarlett laughed. "Hey, he wasn't bad looking. Surprised you aren't out there flirting."

Cover Girl got a thoughtful look on her face. "Nah, that would be tacky. Plus, figure we'll have to subdue Allie once she comes around."

The girls continued to chatter. Meanwhile, the MP outside who had spoken to them glanced at his partner. "Not much sense us both standing here while the two are in there," he said, jerking his head towards the door. "Not much getting by them, trained as they are. I've been on duty less time than you. Why don't you go get some coffee or something. It'll be a long night," he sighed.

The second MP smiled at him. He was young and hadn't held the position too long. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"I'll cover for you, don't worry," said the older, more experienced one. "I mean, what if you had to go to the bathroom, right? Go get some coffee and give yourself like a 10 minute break, then head back here. Things will be okay."

"Sure!" agreed the younger guy. "Hey, thanks!"

"Not a problem," smiled the other one. _Good_, he thought, _now_ _to get rid of the other two_.

He knocked on the door and opened it. Looking in at the two female Joes, he apologized for the interruption.

"The nurse came by and said the doctor wanted to talk to you about the toxicology results in his office, where it will be more confidential," he said seriously.

The women exchanged glances. "Should one of us stay here?" asked the redhead.

The MP smiled at them. "Not much going to happen. My friend went to go use the facilities for a moment, but I think I can handle it in the few minutes he's gone. I'll wait inside the room if you want."

The women nodded and set off for the doctor's office after the MP had given them directions. They were both anxious to hear the results.

The MP smiled as he shut the door behind them. He had sent them off on a wild goose chase and only had about five minutes before they figured out what was up. He had to be quick.

He went over to the bed and pressed an object to Lady Jaye's temple. "_Aufstehen_," he commanded. "Get up."

Lady Jaye's eyes opened and she looked up at the MP, confused.

"_Ja_?" she answered in German.

He smiled at her. "Very good," he continued in German. "Your instructions are as follows. You are to awake and tell the Joes that you no longer want to remain a part of their team, then you are to report to the _Leiter_. You will call the number to speak to him and you will be given further instructions."

"_Ja_," agreed Lady Jaye. He held the object to her temple again and she laid back down, closing her eyes.

He smiled. _Mission accomplished_, he thought.

He assumed his post just outside the doorway as the other MP returned. "Where are the Joes?" he questioned.

He smiled, sticking to the story. "A nurse came by to tell them to report to the doctor's office for the toxicology report. I have been checking on the patient, but she's still sleeping," he shrugged, trying not to look that intelligent. "I'd better get back in there since I told them that's where I'd be."

"Okay," the other agreed, shrugging. He was just glad he had a break and would return the favor to his partner later. _Nice guy_, he thought.

Cover Girl and Scarlett returned a few moments later. They approached the MP angrily. "What was that all about? First, we couldn't find the doctor's office, then we were told the report wasn't in yet!"

The MP shrugged. "I'm just telling you what the nurse said. He seemed like he belonged here. It was quiet in here, though, so if it was a trick, nobody tried anything," he said, planting the suggestion in the ladies' minds.

They exchanged glances. "At least nothing happened," reasoned Cover Girl. She looked at Lady Jaye. "Still sleeping," she sighed, settling down in the chair.

They heard a groan and looked over at the bed. "Is she.." began Scarlett.

"I'll get the nurse!" Cover Girl jumped out from the chair and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaye opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room, confused. "Where am I?" she said, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Scarlett went over and held her hand, getting her attention. "Hey, honey, it's okay. I'm here."

"Shana?"

"Good, you know me," she said soothingly. "We weren't sure…you've been in a coma. You were on a mission and were knifed and somehow never regained consciousness until now," she explained.

"Flint?"

"I'm calling him now, so he'll be on his way. You just rest. The doctor will be here in a minute to check you out. Promise me you'll be good, ok?" Scarlett teased. It didn't look like her friend had much fight in her right now.

She flipped open her cell and speed dialed Flint's number. "She's awake," she said simply. Hearing the disconnect, she smiled. "He's on his way. He's been with you night and day so we had to finally kick him out for some rest and a shower. He was beginning to stink up the place," she teased.

Lady Jaye smiled, settling back on her pillow as the doctor came in. "Well, now, it's nice to see you awake, young lady," he said, taking her pulse. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I think," Jaye replied. She frowned. "There's something I need to do, though."

"Well, we're going to have you take it easy for awhile," he said authoritatively. "Can't let you jump back into action right away."

"Allie, be a good girl and listen to the doctor," Scarlett teased. "We wouldn't want to restrain you!"

Cover Girl entered with Flint behind her. "Look who I found!"

Scarlett looked at him in surprise. "Break any speed limits?"

"I was close by," he said vaguely. He went over to the bed opposite the doctor and took Lady Jaye's other hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Better if I didn't have to stay here," she answered back in the same soft tone.

"Just a little longer, Al, then you'll be able to come home."

She frowned. "About coming back," she began, but the doctor chose that time to talk to her.

"Well, young lady, it seems you've made a full recovery! We're still not sure what caused you to stay unconscious for so long, but now that you're awake, we're only going to keep you for a few more days for observation."

"Oh please," begged Lady Jaye, having the others in the room raise their eyebrows in surprise. Since when did she beg? "Please, can't I just leave? I can't stay here," she said, looking around the room. "I need to get things back to normal. What if I promise to come in for an appointment so you can check up on me?"

"Well," the doctor adjusted his glasses, "I guess that would be okay. I could talk to Lifeline and he could set up some time with you."

"That'll be great. Thanks, doctor," Jaye smiled with relief. "So can I go?"

"Soldier," he said sternly. "You've been unconscious for weeks! While your vitals are fine, we don't know how…"

He stopped as Jaye swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She made sure to keep her back to the wall, remembering about hospital gowns and already feeling a draft. She saw Flint smirk and sent him a look.

"See? I feel fine. I can stand, walk, without falling down. I promise to take it easy and take some time off before heading back to active duty, ok?" Her voice started to have a bit of an edge, so Jaye made sure to tone it down a bit. No use going off at the doctor. He was just doing his job.

The doctor sighed. "As long as you promise to see Lifeline on a regular basis and go to him immediately if you start to feel dizzy or any other symptom…" This is why he didn't like working with soldiers, he thought.

"I promise." She turned to Scarlett and smiled. "Clothes?" she asked, looking at her gown.

Flint went over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it, removing some casual clothes that Scarlett had gotten from her room. "I can help her out," he told the women. "You go update Duke on what's going on. I can see that she gets back okay."

The females exchanged a glance, then went over and each of them hugged Jaye. "Glad you're okay," they both told her. She smiled her thanks.

After they left, she turned to Flint and raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I need help getting dressed?"

He laughed for the first time in weeks. "I see your point. You want me to turn my back or wait outside? It's not like I haven't seen everything before," he said, drawing her to him and kissing her.

She pushed him back after a few moments and smiled up at him. "Just let me get dressed and out of here, okay?"

She dressed quickly and sat on the bed, waiting for the final word from the doctor. It seemed to take forever, but really only took 15 minutes. Flint tried to entertain her about what was going on with the other Joes and even told her about Shipwreck reading _Anne of Green Gables_ to her. That got a chuckle out of her.

"I would've never guessed," she said, looking around the room at all the flowers her teammates had sent. "I guess I have a lot of thank yous to say."

Flint smiled at her, holding her close. "They know."

Jaye frowned, looking at Flint. "I've been doing some thinking. My enlistment is almost up…" she wasn't sure how to tell him what she wanted to do. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew this was something she had to do.

Flint looked at her. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm just not so sure that I want to reenlist. I never wanted to make this my entire life," she said, shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"So, what does that mean about us?" he asked, his tone angry to hide the hurt he was feeling.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "This isn't about you and me. This is about my life."

"And you think it doesn't concern me?" he asked, incredulous.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know how to explain this strong urge she had to quit GI Joe. She almost felt like she had to or something bad would happen.

"Dash," she said, hoping to get through to him better as Allie and Dash rather than Lady Jaye and Flint. "It has nothing to do with us or our relationship. We can work through that," she said, although as the words came out, she found she didn't believe them. Apparently, he didn't either by the look on his face.

She sighed again. "Look, let me take some time off to recoup and we'll talk when I get back, okay?"

At that moment, the doctor came in to discharge her. They rode back to the base in silence. When they got there, Jaye was surrounded by well-wishing teammates who were happy to see her up and about. She finally managed to find her way to Hawk's office. She knocked on the door and entered on his command.

She felt almost guilty telling him that she was thinking of not reenlisting. "Please don't let anyone know," she said, thinking back to how the team had welcomed her back.

"Look," said Hawk, coming around his desk and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just went through a pretty traumatic experience. Why don't you take your week and think about it, okay? The papers will be here waiting for you. I won't act on anything until then."

She nodded, but knew her mind was made up. She just didn't understand why her heart and brain didn't seem to be on the same wave length.

Jaye headed back to her quarters and packed without thinking. She looked down at her full suitcase and realized she had packed her javelins as well. She frowned, but zipped her case shut. Maybe it was being out of it for so long that had her doing what she felt were odd actions.

She hugged her roommates goodbye and told them she'd see them in a week. When they asked where she was heading, she just smiled. They assumed Flint would be traveling with her so they didn't say much, thinking they were going on some romantic getaway. She let them think that. She hadn't seen Flint since he had driven her back from the hospital. It had been a quiet ride, neither one voicing their thoughts.

She sighed. She had no idea what to do about him, but her feet moved her forward to the garage where the Joe team members kept their personal vehicles. She wondered how much dust she'd have to blow off her car. She didn't have too many chances to drive her little coupe. She loved the speed and feel of the wind in her hair. It was the next best thing to flying, she thought with a smile.

She drove, not sure of her destination, but somehow ended up at a roadside motel. She checked in and went to her room. Not her usual choice of places to stay, she thought, wrinkling her nose. She was more the five star hotel type of gal, but _something_ had led her here. It was small, but seemed clean. No room service, she sighed. She was tired, anyway, and wanted to be on the road early in the morning. She set her suitcase down and lay down on the bed.

She awoke with a start. As if in a trance, she got her cell phone out of her bag and dialed a number.

"Alison," answered a gruff voice in German. "It's good to hear from you."

"Who are you?" she answered in the same language.

The voice uttered a phrase and Jaye almost dropped the phone, images flashing through her mind. "Yes, I understand," she said a few moments later and disconnected.

She got her passport out of her bag and looked at it. She had wondered why she had packed it but now she knew. Thinking about the directions she had been given, she took her suitcase to her car and drove to the small, private airport that was nearby.


	6. Chapter 6

"You'd think he'd be in a good mood now that she's better," muttered Shipwreck to Roadblock. "Instead, I think he's taken a page from Beach Head's book and working us all to death!"

Roadblock shrugged, but was worried about his friend. Ever since Lady Jaye had recovered, Flint had seemed in a bad mood. He figured he'd better talk to Duke and see if they could do some kind of intervention with the guy. Otherwise, he thought, looking at some of the Joes around him, it was not going to be pretty!

He questioned Duke later that night at dinner. Duke shrugged, but mentioned he had noticed the foul mood that seemed to be following Flint everywhere. They decided to get to the bottom of it by calling Flint into Duke's office that evening.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Duke asked, not too subtly, when the three were gathered in his office. "I've got complaints left and right, and at some point, someone is going to go to Hawk!"

Flint glared at his friends defiantly. Then, to their surprise, his expression fell and he sat down on the chair hard. He told them everything – Jaye acting differently, not wanting to reenlist…he didn't want to mention how it would affect their relationship, but the two friends figured that part out on their own.

"Give her time," Roadblock reassured his friend. "She just went through a lot of trauma, so of course she's not going to seem the same!"

Duke frowned. "That reminds me. We finally got the toxicology report. They did find something strange that wasn't part of her medication. Let me get Lifeline in here to translate and we can talk about it."

He called the medic who quickly came to the office. He looked over the report, sweating under the scrutiny of the three men in the room.

"Well," he finally said, trying not to fidget, "it was found that Lady Jaye had a small amount of a psychoactive drug, which would cause her to be under an anesthetic type state." He looked up at the group. "Basically, it was like someone had given her anesthesia, as if she was going to sleep for a surgery. That would cause her to fall into a coma if she was repeatedly given the drug. Hmm…this is interesting," he said, looking closer at the paper.

"What?" all three men seem to yell at him.

Lifeline jumped. "Just that it was also found that she had trace amounts of LSD. Odd…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Flint frowned. "LSD? The hippie drug? Jaye would never take anything illegal!" he told the others. They nodded in agreement.

Lifeline looked at them. "Didn't you report that the imposter doctor possibly injected something? If you mixed the anesthesia with trace amounts of LSD, she could be prone to hypnotic suggestion. Just something I've been reading about lately," he said, shrugging.

The three men exchanged glances. "That could be the cause for her odd behavior," Duke said to Flint, "although honestly," he continued, "you're the only one who noticed it."

"Why would someone…" Roadblock paused, thinking. "I need to get the rest of the team," he said abruptly.

Duke called after him. "My office is getting a little cramped. We'll meet in the conference room."

Roadblock waved to show he had heard as he ran down the hall.

Duke turned to Flint. "You'd better get Hawk in on this. Do you have any idea where she went for her time off?"

Flint frowned. "I was thinking she'd come by to say goodbye before she left. Maybe one of the girls knows. I'll get Scarlett and Cover Girl."

Duke nodded. He turned to Lifeline. "I'd like you to explain what you just told us. We need to figure out just what hypnotic suggestion Lady Jaye would have been given. I'm pretty sure this all ties in with her last mission," he frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lady Jaye drove as if on automatic pilot to the airfield. She knew all would be explained when she arrived, but she wondered again just what the hell she was doing. It was like her body and her brain were independent of the one another. _

_The airfield seemed abandoned when she got there. She frowned, but found she knew where to park and how to get through the fence to the runway._

_A man was waiting in the shadows for her. When he stepped into the light, she gasped and a sharp pain in her head caused her to falter. _

"_Alison, it's good to see you," he said in German. He muttered a phrase and she collapsed in his arms. He chuckled. It was almost too easy. He turned to the other man in the shadows and ordered him to get her bags and to dispose of her car. He then carried Lady Jaye to the waiting plane._

"No, she didn't tell us where she was going," Cover Girl said, looking at the assembled group in the conference room. "We assumed…" she glanced over at Flint and paused. "But I understand what you mean about her acting strange. I mean, you know how she freaks over doctors and hospitals," she said, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. "She was almost like someone else the way she spoke the doctor. Well, up to the fact that she finally declared she didn't want to be there. Honestly, though, we didn't notice anything too unusual, other than she was in a hurry to get off base," she shrugged.

Scarlett sat silent, watching the group and listening to the reports. Something was there, right at the corner of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it. She left the meeting and went to her office, booting up her computer. She sat there for a moment and was trying to think what she would be searching for.

When the program was ready, she typed in her search. Several results came back. She nodded, reading. She copied and pasted a few things and printed out the pages to take back to the meeting that she was sure was still going on.

She saw she was right about the meeting. When she slipped back in she caught Duke's eye and nodded. He looked at her questioningly.

"Scarlett, you have something to add?" asked Hawk, noticing the exchange between the two Joes.

Scarlett cleared her throat and stood. "Something about this whole situation hasn't been setting right with me and it sounded strangely familiar. The thing is, this situation has happened to more than just our team member, but to different intelligence agencies around the world for a few months now."

She knew she now had their full attention. She continued. "It seems unconnected at first - that top agents decide to resign their posts or not renew their enlistment, as in Lady Jaye's case. You could contribute it to stress or just the fact that maybe their heart isn't in it anymore. However, it came as a complete surprise to their teammates and superiors, almost a 180 after the agents were hurt on a routine mission. But that's not the strangest part," she said, pausing, making sure the others were taking in what she was saying.

Scarlett continued. "The strangest part, what caught my attention by it, and made me connect it together, was that the agents in question would quit their agency and then simply disappear. As in, leaving their cars, homes, even their belongings behind, except for a few things. Families wouldn't even hear from them – there simply was no communication."

"The other connection," she said, looking around the room, "was that in each case, it was reported that before being injured on the routine mission, the partner or team would mention hearing German during a confrontation, before the agent was injured. It wasn't true in every case," she said, holding up her hands as others started to speak, "but in the cases where it was overheard, it was the same MO each time. As of right now, this has only affected 10 agents, not including Lady Jaye."

Hawk nodded. "You've done your homework, Scarlett. Thank you." He turned to Shipwreck, Ripcord, Ace, and Roadblock. "You were with her, what do you think?"

Ace nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his leg. "I think this very well could be the case with Lady Jaye. It's interesting because a couple weeks ago, she had mentioned to me about her reenlistment and it seemed to me she was willing to stay a Joe."

"So what do we do about it?" Flint asked, the first time he'd spoken during the meeting.

Cover Girl frowned. "She seemed really distracted, not like herself, when she was packing, like she was randomly putting things in her bag. I saw because she didn't bother to close her door," she said in way of explanation. "I even saw her pack her javelins, but I didn't say anything. There's not a tracking device or anything she might have with her? Maybe we could try her comm. link?"

"Couldn't hurt," Shipwreck offered. "We don't even know what direction she drove off."

"Wait, didn't you say that the other agents left personal items behind? She drove off the base. What about her car? We could do a trace on her car!" Ace said suddenly.

Hawk nodded. "We'll get on that immediately." He started assigning jobs to each Joe. "Once she is located, we'll need to assess the situation before we act on it," he warned the team. He made sure to make eye contact with Flint.

"Any chance this is Cobra?" someone asked. The Joes stopped, thinking.

Duke shook his head. "It's not their MO. The Baroness speaks Russian, not German. Mindbender isn't German, either, and I think it would have been apparent if it had been him. Plus, either they would be taking credit or fouling it up," he concluded.

"Let's figure out who's behind this and we'll form our plan of action," Hawk reminded the group. He dismissed them to their assignments.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Jaye slowly awoke. She didn't open her eyes right away, trying to figure out where she was. Her instinct told her it was not where she should be. The last thing she remembered was being at the airport and seeing that man, feeling the pain in her head, and then blackness. He spoke German, she remembered, and she had answered him back.

She listened carefully. It sounded like she was still on the plane as they were flying somewhere. She was reclined in a chair. She slowly tried to move her hands and was surprised to find they weren't bound. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah, so you are awake now. Good. We have much to do," said a low voice next to her. She turned to see the same man, once again speaking German to her.

"Why am I here?" Jaye asked.

He smiled. "You have chosen to be here, my dear. Just as you choose to continue to speak in German. I speak many languages, including your English, but I do love my home language the best, I think."

He looked at her and continued. "You should be honored. The _Leiter_ only selects top agents from around the world to join the organization."

"Who is the _Leiter_?" Jaye asked, confused. She knew she hadn't volunteered for anything.

"Ah, that you would have to ask him yourself," he chuckled, "although I wouldn't recommend it."

Jaye frowned. "I'm only on a week's leave. Will I be back in time?" She decided to play along and see what information she could gain from this man while he was still feeling friendly.

"That is all taken care of, my dear. You won't need your material possessions. All will be provided for you, as well. You followed your instructions very well, only packing what you needed. I hope you don't mind that we searched your luggage. One can never be too safe!" he chuckled at his own private joke.

"Instructions?" questioned Jaye. "I don't…"

She paused. Flashes came to her. The voice on the phone, the voice in her hospital room at night. "It was you!" she said. "But why? Why me?"

"My dear, you really are very humble, aren't you? Like I said, we only recruit the very best. With your skills and linguistic abilities, as well as your limited ninja training and combat experience – you are a very well rounded package. A Jill of all trades, if you'll excuse the American expression. We know that you have had offers from other agencies you have turned down. We are happy that you chose us," he said, patting her hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of a few things before we land. Feel free to indulge in some refreshments," he said indicating a makeshift bar. "It might be awhile before we are able to eat breakfast."

Jaye wondered about his preparations. Her stomach growled at the thought of food and she realized she really hadn't eaten too much for awhile. In fact, she couldn't remember eating much more than a granola bar. Sighing, she made her way over to the bar and opened the fridge, surprised to find a small bowl of fresh fruit and bottles of water. She grabbed a bottle and the fruit and made her way back to her seat. At this point, she knew her body needed the food and just hoped it hadn't been tainted.

Thinking about her companion, she came to a few conclusions. They must be on their way to a remote spot in Germany, thinking of the language they were speaking as well as the name of the "boss", _Leiter_ being a German word for "leader." He had used it even when speaking in English. She was also almost certain that this was the same man she had the confrontation with during her mission, when she had been stabbed. He had argued with her in German, saying that she was needed elsewhere and she refused to go with him, fearing a Cobra trick.

This was definitely _not_ Cobra, she thought, looking around. No red stamped symbols of the anti-terrorist organization were on the plane nor were they on her companion. As far as she knew, none of the top agents in Cobra who could pull this off spoke German, either.

While she was nervous, she had to admit she was very curious as to this whole "organization." They obviously wanted to talk to her badly enough that she had been tricked into coming with them willingly. Or was it willingly? she thought. Every time she was around this man, she seemed to lose consciousness, although he carried no taser or other weapon. She frowned. Hypnosis? It seemed farfetched, but then again, wasn't this whole situation pretty farfetched? She had heard of headhunting with businesses, but not with military or intelligence agencies.

Her companion returned and smiled, seeing her eat. "I see you made a good choice. We tried to stock what we knew you liked, but our funds are limited at this time. However, we can offer you a real German breakfast when we land. You will find that the organization while sometimes ruthless in its recruiting methods, offers you more comfort than most. We try to cater to everyone's needs and wants. That is why we want to remain small and exclusive," he said proudly.

Lady Jaye merely nodded, not sure how to take that. Ruthless in their recruitment? She had to wonder about that.

Jaye was surprised to see that they were in a fairly large city when they landed. It was another private airport, but she wasn't surprised when she asked for her passport. As she passed through customs, another man appeared to carry her luggage and hustled them off to a luxury sedan. As they drove through the city streets, Jaye turned to her companion.

"Frankfurt?" she asked, recognizing a few buildings.

He smiled. "I see you know your geography. Yes, we are centered in Frankfurt, for now. When it suits us no longer, we will move on."

Jaye smiled back at him, deciding to play the game. "So, I feel bad that you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Allow me to apologize, since we have not had much time to discuss things in detail. You may call me Fordon. Our other companion is Hans," he said, gesturing to the man in the front seat.

"Will I meet the others in the organization?" asked Jaye, wanting more information on the situation she would be entering and hopefully, escaping.

"Of course. We will be having our meal with most of them, I believe, unless they are not on the premises."

Jaye was curious as to who she would see. If Fordon was right, then she might be familiar with faces if not names. She was anxious to see if she could talk to one in private and ask how they were "recruited."


	9. Chapter 9

"Duke!" called Breaker. "We found her vehicle. It's at a private airstrip about 7 hours south of here. We're able to get a log of flights out of the airport as well."

"Get on it, then!" Duke barked, running a hand through his hair. It had been the first big break since they started looking into the matter. A credit card trace had turned up the motel, but other than the fact that she had left early in the morning, nothing else had turned up. He was worried about Lady Jaye and he was especially worried about what this was doing to Flint. He knew that if he was frustrated, it wasn't even close to what Flint was feeling right now!

"Let's send a team down there to investigate," Snake Eyes signed to Duke. He nodded in agreement.

"Not a bad idea and would probably be quicker than going down a list," he speculated. He closed his eyes and sighed, not at all sure he was making the best decision. He snapped them open and looked at the team gathered in the room.

"Flint, you, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, and Spirit go down there and see what you can find. Breaker can give you coordinates."

The team nodded, nearly running out of the room. Time was of the essence if they were to find her before she disappeared off the face of the earth like the other victims.

"I hope you're still out there, Allie," Duke muttered, watching the team disappear into the air from the window.

"They'll be on the flight to Frankfurt then," announced Scarlett after looking over the list provided to them by the airport. "Guessing by the German language connection. The others on the list don't look to be likely candidates," she sighed.

"So, we go to Germany," Flint decided.

Snake Eyes signed something and Scarlett translated. "We should let Duke know first and then figure it out from there. You don't want to create an international incident."

Flint sighed. "We can only delay so long."

Scarlett went over to her friend and rubbed his shoulder. "I know, I'm worried about her, too, but they chose her for a reason. I can't imagine it would be to hurt her. They could've done that in the hospital, but decided not to. It could be that she turns up in a week, unharmed and okay."

Flint nodded, his jaw clenched.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Jaye was surprised when they pulled up in front of a mansion on the outskirts of Frankfurt. The driver opened her door and she stepped out. Hans took her bags and carried them into the house. She wished she had her javelins with her, just in case, or really any type of weapon, she thought. She was very curious as to who she would see inside. Her head slightly ached, but she wondered if it was due to her heightened state of alertness or something else. She doubted the fruit and water she had on the plane had been drugged since it seemed that these people wanted her clear headed.

She was not surprised to find that the interior of the house matched its exterior. She followed Fordon into a dining room where 8 other people sat. She nodded at those assembled. Many she knew by face and reputation only. Fordon had been right. These were top agents in their fields. Why were they here? She wondered if they had been tricked into it like she had. She still didn't know why _she_ was here. Curiosity kept her from escaping out the door, so she sat down in the chair Fordon pulled out for her.

Their host soon joined them. He was an average looking man who would blend into any crowd, if he didn't seem to carry an air of importance. He smiled at those assembled. Jaye guessed him to be in his early 60s, but she wasn't sure. There was something about this man she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was the type that you swore you had seen before, but not sure where. She glanced around the table at the other members assembled and saw they were also assessing their host.

"Welcome!" he said in German. "I am happy that you have decided to join our organization. I know many of you are still wondering why you are here. We are a special missions force for hire that only recruits the world's best. You, my friends, are some of the world's top agents which is why _you_ are here. More details will be forthcoming, but it's best to be kept in the dark, for now. Most of you have met Fordon, who is my second in command." He indicated Fordon, who was standing in the back of the room. He gave a small smile to everyone in acknowledgement, bowing his head.

"We are in keeping with your original code names, for now. The less we know about each other for now, the better it will be, although I am sure some of you recognize your peers. We have assigned each of you a room to rest tonight and we will begin training tomorrow. I am afraid the hospitality of this house is only for one night before we move on to our training grounds," he apologized. "Please enjoy your meal. As Fordon indicated, when not in training or on missions, please expect this type of treatment. We are not military nor government intelligence, so we don't expect our agents to not enjoy the best life has to offer. So, for tonight, we celebrate!" He held up a glass of wine and toasted the group. "Please, enjoy!"

It was very strange, Lady Jaye thought. None of it seemed to make sense to her. She glanced at the wine and took a small sip. Was it laced with something? She wasn't sure. She'd be sure to watch the others and see if they were having any ill effects before she imbibed too much.

The host was encouraging those around him to make small talk about things such as literature and current events. It was obvious he wanted everyone to stay on those topics and not on why they were here. The courses were served and each dish seemed to be more delicious than the last. Seeing that their host was eating and drinking liberally seem to make those around him relax. Jaye soon found herself in conversation with the man next to her. The conversations around them flowed in German and theirs was no different.

"So, how is it you came to Frankfurt?" he asked Jaye.

She smiled. The question had been on the tip of her tongue as well. Glancing at the host, who seemed deep in conversation with the woman next to him, she leaned closer to answer. "To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure. I feel that I've been….coerced here," she said softly.

Her neighbor nodded his head. "I have felt much the same way and talking with our other companions, it seems they have the same thought. We all resigned our posts to come here, but none of us are quite sure why."

"It makes you wonder," speculated Jaye, swirling the wine in her glass absentmindedly. "What exactly are we doing here? What is our host's name and what organization do they keep talking about?" she wondered aloud.

"I heard that this might be through the UN, but surely they wouldn't go through these kinds of tactics," her neighbor frowned. "By the way, you can call me Ivan. You are Lady Jaye, correct?"

"Yes," said Jaye, surprised. "How did you…"

He waved a hand and chuckled. "Intelligence. We keep an eye on the Americans, although you're not quite American, are you?"

She smiled. "You've done your homework. I have a dual citizenship beetween America and Scotland. You are Russian?"

He nodded his head. "Close – Ukranian. I was part of the Oktober Guard, but here I am now." He shrugged. "I can't help but stay though, since my curiosity is killing me, like the cat, as you Americans say."

She smiled. "I know others here by reputation, but haven't had the pleasure of working with them before. We are an international group, are we not?"

Ivan nodded. At that moment, their host declared that they would adjourn to the sitting room for coffee. Jaye followed Ivan and the rest into the adjoining room. She had only counted 8 "agents" and wondered where the other two were that Forton had mentioned.

Their host seem to go from group to group, making sure his guests were happy and joining in on their conversations. Jaye was talking to Dela, one of the three females in the room, including herself, when their host placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Lady Jaye, I have been waiting to meet you in person, my dear. Do you mind?" he asked Dela, who smiled and stepped away. The host linked his arm with Jaye's and led her to the balcony just beyond the sitting room.

"Frankfurt is lovely in the evening, is it not?" he asked. Jaye had to admit the view was fabulous.

"Now, my dear, I know you are full of questions. You are the last to join our little band and I have to admit, the one I have been looking most forward to meeting. Your talents are amazing and just what we need to lead this team. Your linguistic skills, as well as your acting ability has intrigued me, not to mention your personal background." He shook his head and smiled. "A woman of your social standing entering the military as enlisted, not as an officer, simply puzzles me. Then again, you did enter on a dare, did you not?" He chuckled.

Jaye was startled. "I see you've done your research," she murmured, not sure how to respond. While her mother's family had social prominence in New England, she was also a descendent of Scottish royalty on her father's side. It was a fact that she didn't reveal to many of her Joe teammates. She preferred to keep her background a secret to make life easier on herself. Her family ties, known only to those in command, would not win her any friends.

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised what I know, my dear. Your connection with MARS, your uncle's nefarious plans, your boyfriend." He looked at her knowingly. "I'm sorry that your relationship with him has come to an end, but alas, you will not have time for him with your new life."

Jaye looked at him, astonished. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled sympathetically, patting her hand which was resting on the railing. "I'm sorry my dear, but you will have to come to terms with it. The others have had to make sacrifices as well," he said, indicating with his hand the people inside the room. "You will need to break it off with him completely when you go back after this week's furlough. You will resign with General Hawk, say your goodbyes, and we will have a plane waiting for you. I assume you will want your little coupe as well," he said, smiling. "That we _can_ accommodate. I will make arrangements for it," he said, nodding. "It is quite a nice little car, so I can see why you chose it!"

"When I come back," Jaye began slowly, choosing her words carefully. She felt that although the conversation was casual, this was not a man to take lightly. "Will this be our headquarters or will we be based elsewhere?"

He smiled. "This is why I like you. You are always thinking, my dear, always planning ahead. For now, yes, until we see a need elsewhere. Obviously the training center is out of the city, and your base will be there as well, when needed. You will learn that you will have more freedom than with your current position. We don't require you to stay on base and only call on you when needed. We'll set you up in an apartment in the city. I promise you," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly, "that you will enjoy what we have to offer you."

Jaye was uncomfortable, but masked it. "Very well," she murmured and gently withdrew her hand, not wanting to offend him. "Shall we join the others?" she asked, noticing he was distracted by the sound of laughter inside the room.

He nodded, taking her arm once again and leading her inside.

Their rooms were indeed luxurious. Jaye hated to admit it, but she had missed this lifestyle. She was proud of the sacrifices she had made as a Joe and the good that had come from it, but this was like coming home, she thought with some guilt.

She unpacked just enough for the night. She had no idea what to expect for the training. She had to admit she was a little surprised she was going back to Joe Headquarters, but she needed to cut her ties there, she supposed. She didn't want to think about Flint. Sighing, she decided she needed to get some sleep to clear her mind. After a hot shower, she settled into bed, sliding into the silk sheets with a contented sigh. In just a matter of moments, she was asleep.

"_They are asleep," reported Forton, looking at the monitors. _

"_Then let us go through with the final phase. After tonight and this week's training, our team should be complete," the man known as Leiter ordered._

_Forton nodded and flipped a switch. "It is done."_


	11. Chapter 11

The training center was several hours from Frankfurt, so the eight were loaded onto a helicopter for transport. They landed in a clearing and to most eyes, it would seem nothing more than a field. However, the training center was well camouflaged and the agents were anxious to see what it held.

They gathered at the barracks where they were given training uniforms. The first day, they focused on physical training. The next day was weapons training. On the third day, the team was split into their specialties. Jaye was excited when she heard her training for that day would be aerial. She reported to the hangar, where she met agent #9, code named Crank. Crank was the mechanic for "The Organization," as Jaye had started calling it in her head.

Crank was in his 20s and seemed to be a mechanical genius. He proudly showed Jaye her new "toy."

"This is the Genesis," he said proudly, showing her the aircraft. Jaye's eyes lit up as she took it in. It was sleek and modern. Crank picked up on her enthusiasm. "Go on," he said, smiling, patting his baby proudly, "get in and check it out!"

"It's been specially designed for you. Its controls are similar to what you've been used to, making it easier for you to adjust to it. There are also some special controls as well." He went over these with her. "I guess you're anxious to take it up?" He laughed when she grinned at him. She felt like a kid on Christmas day!

Crank hopped in with her to show her the ropes. By the end of the flight, Jaye gave a contented sigh. "I am in love!" she exclaimed to Crank.

"Thanks!" he replied. "I seem to have that effect on women."

She gave him a look, but couldn't help laughing. "With Genesis, of course!"

"Thanks, since I designed her," he said, none too modestly.

Jaye's eyebrows raised. She looked at him closer and had a brief thought that Crank and Cover Girl would fall madly in love with their love of engines and design. She frowned, wondering where that thought had come from.

"I can't even begin to explain how impressed I am. Just know that I'm glad you're on our side," she teased him, dismissing her earlier thought.

Lady Jaye had never enjoyed training more than the past few days and she found her new teammates agreed with her. Gone was the guilt of leaving GI Joe replaced instead with a newfound enthusiasm for "The Organization" and all it had to offer.

Too soon, it was time to leave and head back to Joe Headquarters. Team members were given leave to wrap up loose ends before returning to the house in Frankfurt. Since the members were from all over the world, tickets were given for the return flight, first class. Jaye smiled. Yes, she could definitely get used to this lifestyle again.

She returned to the little airport she had flown to Germany from along with one of her other American teammates, who was formerly a Black Ops. He was known as Gator, from Louisiana, and could slip in and out of any situation, he bragged. Although he came on a little strong, Jaye found she liked him. She enjoyed her flight back with him, talking about the training camp. Neither one mentioned their former positions.

She found her little coupe where she had left it and drove the seven hours back to the Joe base. She was a day earlier back than her given week, but figured she needed to pack and meet with Hawk first thing. Her life as a Joe was over, and she was anxious to get back to her Genesis. Just the memory of racing through the sky brought a little thrill back to her, putting a contented smile on her lips as she drove. She glanced at the small bag on the seat next to her. It contained her wallet, ID, and passport. She had left everything else in her room back in Frankfort. They had been given a change of their civilian clothes for their trip back. Jaye noticed that after the hard days of training, her skirt seemed a little looser than before. She shrugged it off, thinking that after working that hard, it shouldn't be a surprise.

Back at Joe Headquarters, she was glad that she didn't run into anyone as she made her way back to her quarters. She was glad to find it empty and went to her bedroom, where she shut the door and looked over her personal items. She chewed on her bottom lip, a bad habit that had started when she was young. Finally making a decision, she grabbed the rest of her luggage from the back of her closet and started to pack. She left her Joe uniforms in the closet. She emptied her drawers and looked at her books and photos she had around her room. She went through her books, and then decided to take all of them. They each had a special memory attached to them. She paused at a book of sonnets that Flint had given her. Shrugging, she threw it in with the rest.

She glanced at the photos, ones of herself and her teammates, of her father, of herself and Flint. The one with her father was a no-brainer, she thought, tucking it in safely among her clothes. She stared at the others. She'd deal with it later, she thought, dumping them into a box with other miscellaneous items.

She took a deep breath and looked around. She had worked hard to make her quarters look more homey and now it had that barren look again. She sighed. What had seemed so easy on the plane was starting to get to her now. Guilt was creeping in. Squaring her shoulders, she thought back to the new friends she had made and her awesome aircraft that was solely hers to fly, custom made for her. She needed to go see Hawk, now, before she lost her nerve.

She called first to see if he was in and told him she had to see him immediately. He didn't seem surprised by her return and she wondered if he had the gate call him on her arrival. It wouldn't surprise her.

As she left her quarters, she ran into Cover Girl.

"Allie! What the hell? We thought…I mean…you…" she seemed at a loss for words.

"Hey, Courtney," Jaye smiled. "On my way to see Hawk but we'll catch up, ok?"

"Sure," answered a very confused looking Courtney. Jaye hustled off, knowing she would meet others but hoped it wouldn't be as awkward. The sooner she got off this base, the better, a voice in her head whispered to her.

Fortunately, other than a few Greenshirts milling about here and there, she didn't meet anyone else as she knocked on Hawk's door. Being mid-day, most of the Joes were busy with different tasks.

She went in, shutting the door behind her. Hawk looked up, a frown on his face.

"You've given us quite a run around, Lady Jaye," he said gruffly.

She looked at him, confused. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir. You told me to take a week's leave and I'm back here, a day earlier, actually, than you gave me."

He sighed. "You have no idea, do you? I know you were on personal leave, but may I ask where you've been?"

A sharp pain pierced through her head, but was gone within seconds. Jaye stood up straighter, her eyes defiant, but her tone belaying none of her feelings. "I was on my own time and no offense, sir, but I don't believe I need to divulge that information."

Hawk sighed again. "We suspected you had been abducted since no one knew where you were and our last clue was your abandoned vehicle and a plane bound for Frankfort."

"I went of my own free will, _sir_, and I'm not sure how this concerns GI Joe." Her eyes flashed, her tone losing some of the polish as she tried to hold her temper.

Hawk rose, his voice hard. "I've cut you a lot of slack over the years, Alison, having known your father, with some of your antics. However, when we have a Joe that's possibly been brainwashed and kidnapped, then free will be damned. I need to know exactly where you were and what you were doing. That's an order, soldier!"

"Then this should make it a lot easier," Jaye replied, her own voice icy. "My enlistment was up as of yesterday. As of this moment, I no longer answer to you or to any GI Joe or American military. My quarters will be vacated within the hour," she declared. She handed him a paper. "You'll see that it's all in order."

Hawk changed his tactics, trying for a calmer tone. "At least let Lifeline check you out before you go. You'll want to say your goodbyes as well."

That voice in her head warned her it was not a good idea. "I think I'll decline the offer, thank you," she answered, her voice just as frosty as before. "As for goodbyes, yes, there are a few I'd like to say goodbye to, as well as to you." Her voice grew a little warmer. "I do thank you for all you have done for me, as well as the support over the years. GI Joe has helped shape me into who I am, and I do appreciate that."

Hawk held out his hand. "I can't coerce you to stay, but I wish you luck in your new endeavors," he said, shaking her hand.

Impulsively, she hugged him. "Thank you," she simply said. Then, she turned and walked out of his office.

Hawk immediately picked up his phone. "Tell Duke and Flint I want to see them NOW!"


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Jaye found Scarlett and Snake Eyes in the training room. She smiled, watching them practice. She knew Snake Eyes had already sensed her presence, but waited till the end of their match. They bowed to one another and turned towards her.

Scarlett gave a yell and came running towards her. "What are you doing here? We thought…" her voice trailed off, breathless.

Jaye smiled. "Saying goodbye." She was really going to miss her best friend, she thought with an inward sigh.

"Goodbye?" Scarlett exclaimed, looking at Snake Eyes, who shrugged.

"I've decided not to reenlist, so I'm leaving in less than an hour," she said, her voice cracking. _Be strong_, she told herself. _Think of all the opportunities that you are being offered!_

"But, why?" Scarlett looked confused.

Jaye shrugged and gave her a smile. "It's time I moved on," she simply said. She gave her friend a hug and then turned to Snake Eyes and did the same. "I hate goodbyes, so I just wanted to say thanks for everything and how much you mean to me, both of you."

Scarlett frowned, glancing at Snake Eyes, a silent communication passing between the two of them. "I mean, it's your decision, but I can't say I'm not confused by it. I thought you were happy here. Anyway," she said, not wanting to have to beg her to stay when her mind was made up, "is there a way we can keep in touch? Email? Cell number?"

Jaye smiled. "I'll email you. You still have that general address, right?"

Scarlett nodded. "Just take care of yourself," she whispered to her friend as she hugged her again. "And please, keep in touch."

Jaye smiled. "I'll be busy," she said, thinking of her new life, "but I'll definitely try!"

"Have you seen Flint yet?" Scarlett asked, watching Jaye's face closely. She was disappointed to see that it remained guarded.

"Not yet. I'm not sure how…well, it might be best if I didn't," she said, focusing on one of the pieces of equipment on the far side of the room.

Scarlett took her hand, forcing Jaye to look at her. "You need to, at least for closure if nothing else."

Jaye smiled sadly. "I know," she said, barely audible.

"Look," she continued in a normal volume, "I've pretty much have my things packed and I really hate goodbyes, so I'll leave you two to spar some more, ok? We'll be in touch," she said, giving her friend one last hug. She turned and walked away, afraid of what she might say next. Little prickles of guilt seemed to be stabbing at her heart. She wished she could will them away, but knew with time, it would get better. This was something she had to do.

She thought about what Hawk said as she made her way back to her quarters. Maybe she needed to leave a note to say goodbye, just so the whole brainwashing thing didn't come up again. She had been chosen for a great honor, but of course, she couldn't tell them anything about "The Organization" or even brag about her Genesis. Boy, she would have loved to rub Ace's face in it, she thought with a chuckle.

She was so deep in thought she ran into a solid wall of muscle as she turned the corner to enter the female barracks. Looking up, she was terrified to see Flint, the one person she was trying to avoid.

"We need to talk," he simply said, grabbing her arm and steering her to her room. Deciding not to fight it, she let him lead her into the shared living space area.

_End it with him_, the voice seemed to echo in her head.

As soon as the door closed, she stepped back from him, startling him enough that he released her arm. She glanced at her watch, which she knew would annoy him. "Yes?"

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out who she was. Jaye had taken a defensive stance and everything about her, from her position to the expression on her face looked more like she was ready to face an enemy.

"You're leaving." It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded her head. "Yes," she replied, not wanting to say more than she had to.

"Were you even going to say goodbye?" he asked angrily. "Is what we have that easy to throw away?"

She sighed. This is why she had wanted to avoid him. "It's not like that. I have to do this for me. You don't understand the kind of opportunity that I have! This is not the place I need to be right now!" She didn't know how to explain it to him without giving away too much.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where _should_ you be? Germany?"

She frowned. "How do you know about that?"

He closed his eyes, gathering as much patience as he could muster. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you like this, but it's likely you've been given a hypnotic suggestion while you were in your coma. It's probably related to your trip to Germany. If you would just come and talk to Hawk or Duke about it…"

"No," she said quietly, but firmly. "I told you before I left I was thinking of not reenlisting. I'm sorry it has to end between us like this, but it is. As of today, I am a civilian as far as GI Joe is concerned."

"So, where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"That's for me to decide," she said quietly, a calm control coming over her as if someone else was guiding her words. "I'm not your concern any longer."

Flint looked at her, stunned. It looked like Lady Jaye but he had never heard her talk this way before, especially to him, even in their early days when their relationship had been rough.

"I really think you need to see Lifeline before you go," he said, trying to remain calm. Maybe if the medic could find something that was controlling her…

"No, I don't think so. You're no longer my superior officer and I don't have to take orders from you, Duke, or Hawk. As far as GI Joe is concerned, Lady Jaye no longer exists!" With those last words, she turned her back on him and walked away. She'd send for her things later on. Right now, she just wanted to get out of the room, and to get away from him!

He was so stunned by her words and her actions, he just let her go. He shook his head and felt like pinching himself, to make sure this wasn't a bad dream.

"We can't hold her against her will and we have nothing on her," sighed Duke as the two met later in his office. "Sorry, Flint. We have to let her go. I feel the same as you. It's not like her, but our hands are tied."

Flint paced the room. "So there's nothing GI Joe can do."

Duke stopped his friend's pacing by putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing _we_ can do," he emphasized. "I know you don't want to hear this, but let her go. Get her out of your system."

Flint looked at his friend. "So, what if she doesn't?"

Duke shrugged. He had no answers for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaye had left the barracks, jumping into her car. After she cleared the gates, she got out her new cell phone and dialed a number. "It's done, but I had to leave some things behind. I'll need someone to go in and pick them up because I _cannot_ go back."

"Consider it done," the voice on the other end assured her. "However, you will need to get them clearance. You know what to do."

Jaye sighed. "Thanks," she replied. "I'll await your call." She disconnected.

She drove into the city and checked into a hotel. She wouldn't be flying out for a few days and had to find something to do. She sighed. Tying up loose ends with her family –ever since her father's death, she felt the Joe team had become her family. She still had her mother, but relations had been strained between the two of them ever since she had joined the military. She had cousins she had grown up with in Scotland, but it had been years since she had seen them last. Of course, she thought wryly, there was her uncle, but she chose not to go there.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID but saw it was blocked. Curiosity got the better of her and she answered.

"Hey there, Lady! I hear you need an extraction on some luggage!"

"Gator!" Jaye recognized the Louisiana drawl immediately. "Where are you?"

"Lobby. Figured I'd call you first before I scared the hell out of you showing up in your room."

She laughed. "Come on up then and we'll go over plans."

There was a disconnect and a few moments later, she heard a firm knock on her door.

Gator smiled at her. "Guess you didn't expect to see me again so soon!"

She couldn't help but smile back. He was a munitions expert as well as a martial arts expert, and would serve the team well. Most took his southern drawl and humor as laid back, but Jaye had seen him on the obstacle course. The man was talented and deadly. It was no wonder he was chosen.

"I know this is your home base and everything so what is the plan, my lady? You need backup or should we go in with guns blazing?"

She laughed again. "No, here's the plan," she said and began to outline her thoughts.

The next day, Gator and Jaye appeared at the gate to the Joe base. She had called ahead and requested permission to pick up her things from Hawk. He had granted her permission and she told him she would be bringing a friend, driving to the barracks, and then leaving, and that he was more than welcome to station a MP with her. He had answered he hadn't thought that necessary, but Jaye wondered, based on Flint's reaction yesterday, if there would be more "interventions" attempted. She had warned Gator about it.

"Just leave Romeo to me," he had drawled, winking at her.

She pulled her coupe up to the women's barracks. Jumping out, the two made their way to Jaye's former quarters. As she had suspected, Snake Eyes and Duke were waiting for her. She wondered if Flint wasn't too far behind. She was surprised they hadn't thrown Scarlett in the mix. She had not given Hawk a time, but had figured the MPs at the gate would call Hawk to alert him of her presence.

Gator looked at her. "Man, I almost wish my team was this sorry to lose me!" he joked, trying to lighten her mood.

She gave him a nervous smile, grateful he was there. The two walked past the Joes and went into Jaye's room where she shut the door behind her. Gator raised his eyebrows at her. "Gathering strength or starting rumors?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's harder than I thought. They're all convinced I'm brainwashed and need to stay here. It would be easier to tell them to all go to hell, but," she sighed, "they're like family. I can't tell them what I'm doing, but wish they would just be happy for me and respect the fact that I'm gone."

Gator nodded. "Want me to clear the way? Blondie I can take. The silent ninja, he might be some work, but I can handle him," he grinned.

"Just give me a moment. Then, we'll leave them far behind," she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

Gator pulled her to him and hugged her. "It's okay. Change is hard but you'll get used to it in time."

At that moment, her door opened and Flint stood there. He took in the scene and crossed his arms, frowning.

Gator released Jaye but put a protective arm around her shoulder. "You ready, my lady?" he said to Jaye, knowing exactly the scene that they portrayed.

"Just who the hell are you?" Flint growled, blocking the doorway.

Gator glanced at Jaye. "You know, I could take him. Give me the word," he drawled.

"Not now, Gator," she murmured. "Let me handle this."

She turned to Flint. "I've come back for my things so I'm not sure what the greeting party is for, but I have Hawk's assurance that I would be able to come in and leave without harassment!" she said angrily, poking her finger at his chest.

Flint glared at Gator, who seemed to be enjoying the show. He didn't know who the hell the guy was and why he was here, but he already knew he didn't like him. He looked down at Lady Jaye. "You forgot that in order to be discharged properly, you have to have a medical exam. Hawk sent us down here to remind you, and to escort you up to the medical clinic. Otherwise, you won't be able to leave."

"That's blackmail!" Jaye declared angrily.

Gator came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just get it over with so you can leave this place. They won't find anything, trust me," he told her in German. Jaye nodded, noting Flint's frustration.

She sighed and looked at him. "So if I come with you, that's it, right? No tricks? And Gator's coming with me," she said in a no-nonsense voice.

Flint narrowed his eyes at Gator. "Fine," he bit out. "He can wait outside the clinic."

"Where the lady goes, I go," Gator said, stepping in front of Jaye. He wasn't as big as Flint, but he could take him. He was pretty sure about that.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Jaye sighed and nudged Gator to the side. "Enough! I feel like I'm back on a playground. While you decide who's more macho, I'll go get checked out," she sighed.

Gator smirked at Flint and followed Jaye out the door. He put his hand at the small of her back to lead her through the other Joes, as well as laying his own claim that she was under his protection.

Lifeline was waiting for her in the clinic. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled.

Lifeline raised his eyebrows at her escort. "You are?" he asked.

"Her protection," Gator smiled back at him. Jaye had explained on the way to the clinic that the medic was a pacifist, so he figured he wouldn't have any trouble with him. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, prepared to wait.

After the medic had checked her vitals, Jaye looked at him. "Can I go now?" she asked in a bitter tone. The further she put herself away from the base, the better. She was convinced they had all gone nuts at this point. The guilt she had with leaving before was being replaced by frustration and anger.

Lifeline made a noise, but shook his head no. Jaye sighed. "What?" she asked impatiently.

Lifeline wrote something down on a chart. "Well, I was supposed to be your follow up from the hospital, and you neglected to come see me."

"I'm fine," she argued. "See?" Jaye hopped off the examination table and spun around once, then pretended to walk a straight line. "No effects, I'm fine."

Lifeline sighed. He hated dealing with her like this and knowing how she was strong-armed into coming to the clinic had gone against his wishes. "Let's not make this too complicated," he almost pleaded. "I just need to do a quick brain scan and then you're finished. Doctor's orders," he said, shrugging at her look.

"Fine," she muttered. She was led to a bed and hooked up to a monitor. She tried to stay as still as possible, hoping it would pass sooner. "Don't you dare laugh, Gator!" she threatened.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He was really going to enjoy working with this one, he thought.

Lifeline made a few muttered comments as he watched the monitor. He asked her a few questions and watched the response on the monitor. Finally, it was over. He unhooked her and helped her up.

"Everything looks normal, I'm glad to report," he said. She gave him an "I told you so" look.

"Sorry to be a pain, Lifeline, but they're not making it easier on me right now," she apologized. She really had acted like a brat to him, she realized. "And for putting up with me all those other times." Impulsively, she hugged him.

Lifeline was surprised and had to admit, he was pleased she was leaving on a good note – well, at least with him.

"We'll miss you," he told her. "Good luck with whatever you pursue."

"Thanks," she said, giving him a genuine smile. "Take care of yourself!" Giving Gator a nod, they left the clinic.

"Glad that's over!" she exclaimed to Gator. "You ready to get my things and leave? I swear, if I knew it would be like this, I probably would just leave them!" Her father's picture came to mind and she knew she wouldn't have left that.

Gator flexed and she laughed in response. "I'm at your disposal," he announced, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, by the way," he said, glancing up at the hallways, wondering if they were being monitored. "Crank sent you a present, but I guess it would be better if we waited until we were out of the eye of 'Big Brother' here."

She caught him glancing up and around and nodded her head. Leaning close, she said, "Yes, they're monitored. Best to wait."

"If the big guy meets up with us again, you might get a chance to see it in action," he muttered, switching to German. She nodded and felt him place something in her pocket.

Getting the rest of her things went without incident. It was odd that they were met with the 'welcoming party,' and now no one was in sight, she thought.

After carrying the last box out to the car, Jaye caught a glimpse of Snake Eyes. She decided to go ahead and bite the bullet, so to speak. Gesturing for Gator to wait at the car, she walked over to the silent ninja.

"Look," she said, "I don't know why everyone is giving me a hard time, but just to let you know, I don't want to be followed or found. Make sure they understand that."

Snake Eyes stood there, hands at his side. "Don't follow me. I don't want to be responsible about what might happen to you."

She could feel him staring down at her. She glanced back at Gator. "He may look harmless, but he's not. None of them are. Please do this for me, as a friend, ok? I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

The ninja nodded. He surprised Lady Jaye by giving her a tight hug. When he let her go, he placed something in her hand. She looked down at it. "A throwing star?" she asked, puzzled.

Snake Eyes shrugged and gestured. "Something to remember our training by," he signed.

Jaye smiled and told herself she was not going to cry. Turning, she walked away and climbed into next to Gator and drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who was that?" Scarlett asked, watching Lady Jaye drive off base.

Duke snorted. "Some guy she brought with her. It didn't go over too well."

She knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't ask for clarity.

"At least she came back," she shrugged. "Lifeline said he didn't find any mind control device, so obviously this is something that's her choice. As much as I hate to say it," she sighed, "since I know I'll miss her."

"You're not the only one," muttered Duke, turning away from the window and looking at his desk. He sighed at the paperwork that was waiting for him.

Scarlett thought for a few minutes. "Did she call the guy by a name? I can't see her just bringing anyone with her….and he looks familiar. I swear I've seen that swagger before…"she said, more to herself than to Duke.

He waved his hand at her, sitting down behind his desk and scowling at the papers. "Be my guest. I'm sure security cams caught him. Blow it up and figure it out."

She glanced over at him, deciding he was in as foul a mood as Flint. Duke had really been attached to Lady Jaye and there was almost a brother-sister relationship between the two of them. He had to be as let down as Flint was, she thought.

Scarlett made her way to the control room where she found Mainframe. She had him pull up security photos of Lady Jaye and her male companion. He had been smart, she mused. Most of the photos he had deliberately turned away, or had his head down. However, the last one she was able to get a profile. "Well, shit," she muttered, looking closer at the picture.

"Find what you need?" asked Mainframe.

"Maybe," she said, clicking off the program. She didn't have to look at the picture anymore. "Where's Flint?"

Mainframe shrugged. "Not sure. He's supposed to be getting ready for a mission tomorrow."

Scarlett nodded. "I'll check his quarters and the training room." The training room was the first place she checked, to see if the warrant officer was working off some anger. She was surprised not to find him there. She made her way to his quarters.

Knocking on the door, she heard a muffled sound that she took to mean "come in."

Entering the room, she glanced around. It was the first time she'd ever been in his quarters. He actually kept it pretty neat, for a guy, she thought with a small smile. She grew up with brothers - she knew how guys kept things.

"Flint?" she called out, not wanting to come into the room until she saw him.

"What do you need Scarlett?" he asked, coming up behind her. She jumped.

"Hey! I thought you were in here!" she said, taking a step back into the room, trying to get her heartbeat back to a normal rhythm.

He didn't answer, just stared at her. She could tell he still was in a pretty foul mood. She sighed.

"Look, I just need to ask you something. The guy who was with Lady Jaye," she said quickly, deciding to just get it out and ask him. She hated to see him hurting. He was like a brother to her. "Did she call him by any kind of name?"

He frowned, thinking. "Gator." He said after a moment.

Scarlett paled. "Um, thanks."

Flint stopped her as she started to go by him. "Why?"

Scarlett sighed. "Just trying to put together some pieces of the puzzle, that's all. I'll get out of your way."

Flint shook his head. "I don't think so. Spill."

Scarlett tried not to sigh again, but a small one escaped. "The guy she was with, when I saw his photo, I thought he looked familiar, but I wasn't sure. He trained with my father in his martial arts school. He went by the name Gator. Last I heard, he was Black Ops."

Flint frowned at this news. "So, that means…."

Scarlett looked at him, seeing if he would make the connection. "That she might not be in an illegal group that brainwashed her? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. If Gator's involved, it would be interesting to see who else might have been chosen for this group."


	15. Chapter 15

Gator examined the throwing star as Jaye drove off base.

"He would give you this, why?" he asked, turning it over in his hand, glancing at her.

Jaye shrugged. "It's Snake Eyes. Somehow, it's appropriate." She smiled. "And yes, I have thought of it being some sort of bug or tracking beacon. I'm not dumb."

Gator chuckled. "No, you wouldn't be. They wouldn't have chosen you if you were!"

"Gee thanks," she answered dryly.

"So, what now?" he asked. "Should we dissect the star?"

"No, I don't think it's necessary right now. Even if it was a tracking device, it's just going to lead them back to the hotel. They could get that information just by calling," she replied.

They rode in silence for awhile. It wasn't sitting well with Lady Jaye on how she had left things with Flint. Despite being pretty ticked off with how he had handled himself, she didn't want to leave things hanging like she did. She realized she needed to end it, that it was required of her, and as angry as he was, it would be an ending…just not the kind of ending she felt their relationship deserved.

She sighed, which made Gator look at her a little closer. They were approaching the hotel.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. "That whole thing couldn't have been easy. You need some time?"

"Yeah, maybe," she said, frowning. She pulled up to the hotel which offered valet parking. She and Gator climbed out and stood in front of the entrance.

She looked over at him. "I appreciate all you've done for me, but…"

He smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "You need some time. It's okay. Ya'll seemed like a close unit, based on the way they acted. They didn't want to let you go." He shrugged. "I've got some things to do anyway. I'll meet you tomorrow at the airport?"

She smiled back at Gator, glad he understood. "Of course." On impulse, she kissed him on the cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks."

"Not a problem!" he said, holding his cheek and giving her a full-on grin. He then turned and walked away. Jaye turned and went inside the hotel to her room.

A thought had been playing in her mind since she drove away from the base. She grabbed her old cell phone and texted a message. "Dinner usual? 7pm"

She waited, not sure he was going to reply. He had been pretty angry and having Gator there had not helped his mood. She stared out the window, willing herself to not watch the phone.

After ten minutes, it beeped. She made herself calmly walk over and pick it up. "You ready to explain? Be there at 7" she read. "Great," she sighed aloud. She thought about texting him back, but figured they could talk at the restaurant. Looking through her bags, she found a dress that would suit the occasion.

She made it there before seven. She had called ahead to reserve a table and had used her name to gain a little influence and secure a private spot. She was nervous. Would he even show up? She couldn't blame him if he didn't. She had worked out a speech, but the rehearsed words still sounded stiff and cold. She sighed. Why wasn't life ever easy for them? First, they found one another, then they had trouble getting time alone, and now she had to break it off with him in order to pursue a new career path. She frowned. Did she want a life without him? Closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer for strength.

That was how he found her, standing there with her eyes closed, lips barely moving. She looked amazing in her dress. He had always thought she was beautiful in her uniform, but out of it, she always managed to wow him.

He cleared his throat and her eyes snapped open. She felt embarrassed to be caught unawares like that. Anyone could have sneaked up on her, she admonished herself. _Don't drop your guard!_

"Dash," she smiled. "I'm glad you could make it." Her voice was hoarse and a little unsteady. She took a deep breath to get herself under control. "Shall we go to our table?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice. He had dressed for the occasion as well and had managed to get off base without too much attention. He had, of course, told Duke and Scarlett where he was going. They were concerned, but let him go on his own, no backup. This was Lady Jaye after all, their former teammate! It wasn't like she was an enemy! In fact, it was more like a…..date, he thought, struggling for a word.

She led him to a table tucked away in a private alcove. He wondered how she had been able to procure it on such short notice. As soon as they were seated, a waiter hustled over, bowing to her.

"My Lady, so happy you have joined us here tonight!" He went over the specials and left the two to look at their menus.

"My Lady?" he asked her.

She blushed. "It's nothing. Just an old fashioned title. It comes in handy now and then."

He wondered what else he didn't know about her. However, the "lady" made sense, being part of her code name Hawk had chosen for her, and the way she acted in social occasions. He knew her family had money, but you would never know it by her personality. The polish only really came out in social situations. Flint had once had the honor to escort her in Washington to a political affair and had been impressed with not only her act, but of all the people who seemed to know her. They didn't spend much time talking about their backgrounds, so he only knew glimpses of her past life.

He frowned. Maybe he really didn't know her at all!

She looked up at him and caught his frown. She made a few suggestions about the menu, cracked a few jokes and saw a hint of the smile she knew. The waiter, hovering discretely nearby, came over to take their order and poured wine into their glasses.

Jaye sipped at hers, eying Flint. Now that the menus were taken away, she had full view of him and he of her. "So…" she tried to begin, the words from her researched speech blowing away like the wind. She stopped, biting her lip.

"So…" he echoed, looking at her. "Who is this Gator?" he asked, trying to act casual and taking a sip of wine.

She knew she should have anticipated that. "Just a friend, that's all. He offered to help," she shrugged, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it."

"Shana knows him," he continued, looking at her, trying to gauge a reaction. "Says he trained with her father and now he's a Black Ops."

Jaye took a sip of wine, stalling for time. "Yes, he was," she answered, deciding to go with the direct approach.

"Listen," she began, reaching out with her hand to his, "I wanted you to come here tonight, before I have to leave, to talk about us. I didn't like the way we ended things at the base today."

"_Have_ to leave?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "No one is forcing you to do anything…or _are_ they?"

She shook her head. "It's a great opportunity and I wish I could talk to you about it, but I can't. I'm sorry," she said, not sure what she was apologizing for. He of all people should understand things that were classified!

He sat back and studied her. She was chewing her lip again, one of her nervous habits. "Ok, so it's a great opportunity. What makes it that and why is a Black Ops involved?"

She tried not to sigh. "I'm not here to talk about that. Please don't ask me anymore about it," she whispered, trying not to cry. She should have known he would only come to grill her. She had been hoping…but no, Flint had a one track mind and right now, it was why she was "betraying" (his words, not hers) GI Joe.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked, a bitter tone in his voice, leaning forward and staring at her intently. "There is no 'us.' You made sure of that."

She closed her eyes, praying for patience. Opening them, she looked at him. "You really want to leave things like this? I was hoping we could come, have a nice dinner…."

"And say goodbye," he interrupted. "But maybe I don't want to give you that opportunity. Obviously you felt guilty about something, which is why you asked me here tonight." He stood up, putting his napkin on the table. "Sorry that I don't want to oblige you, but I guess I _have_ to leave, _my lady_," he added sarcastically.

She stood up as well, her temper flaring. "All right, you want to be an asshole, fine!" she hissed, keeping her voice low. "I guess the man I loved isn't here tonight anyways. When you see him, tell him….oh screw it!" she said, trying not to cry. "I'm gone!"

She walked out of the restaurant, trying to remain calm and not run, although she sure as hell felt like it! She'd send later for her car. Right now, she needed to walk off the anger. The nerve of him! He acted like a jerk to Gator, had manhandled her on the base, and now had the nerve to play "holier than thou" at the restaurant. So much for a "special place"! she thought with disgust.

Flint knew he had let his temper get the better of him. On one hand, he had wanted to pretend to send her off, reminding her of what they had, and have her change her mind. That was the idealistic one. The other one had wanted to make her hurt the way he had when she had told him she was no longer part of GI Joe and had shown up with another man. That one had won out. He knew he'd regret it later but as he watched her stalk away angrily, he knew tears would come later for her and then maybe she'd know some of the pain he had been going through.


	16. Chapter 16

She slammed into her room, letting herself slide against the closed door, burying her head in her hands. The walk had helped burn off the anger but had only increased the hurt and heartbreak she felt. She knew this change would definitely affect their relationship, but she had always thought they would be able to work it out, that he would be happy for her. So much for that, she thought bitterly, pulling herself together. She stood up and grimaced at herself in the bathroom mirror. She changed, carefully folding her dress and repacking it back in her suitcase. She was starting to feel more in control of her emotions. She took a deep breath and let it out. The _Leiter_ had asked her to end the relationship and while it wasn't the way she wanted to, she _had_ followed orders.

As she was beginning to relax, there was a knock on her door. _Flint?_ she wondered, thinking maybe he had gotten over his temper and come to apologize. It had happened before, she shrugged.

Opening her door, she was surprised to see Crank. Ushering him in, she stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, first Gator, now you. What's going on?"

Crank gave her a small smile and got down to business. "Plans have changed. Your plane makes a layover in Scotland, then on to Germany. You are to get off in Scotland where your Genesis will be waiting. You will take it to the coordinates that are already programmed in the computer. More orders will be given to you there."

She stood, hands on hips, looking at him skeptically. "And you had to come all this way to deliver that message, in person?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who had to take care of business," he said, giving her another small smile.

Jaye sensed something wasn't right. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice softening.

He shrugged. "I'll be fine. Guess we all need to get used to the changes going on, that's all. I hear yours didn't go as well, either."

She frowned. Had he been talking to Gator or had she been monitored?

"Gator will be going on to Germany," he continued. "He has something else to take care of. I'd pack a carry-on with necessities. We'll take care of picking up your luggage. It'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Crank looked at her. "Are you up to this?" he asked, his tone softening and becoming less official.

She nodded, giving a small smile of her own. "I am. Like you said, cutting ties is hard but necessary."

He nodded. Giving her a pat on the back he turned to leave. At the door he paused. "Take care of my baby, ok?"

She rolled her eyes at the closed door. Her new teammates would be an interesting mix to work with! But then again, so had GI Joe!

After a restless night, Jaye found herself on the airplane, ready to take off, sitting next to Gator. He had already reclined his seat and, hands behind his head, was seemingly asleep. She had to admit, flying first class was a nice change than the usual missions of military vehicles.

Gator opened one eye, looking at her. "You got the message?" he asked, speaking for the first time since they had seen each other at the airport. She nodded.

"Good. Wake me up when they start serving snacks," he said, eyes closing again, a smile on his face. "I could definitely get used to this!" he said, echoing her earlier thoughts.

Jaye looked out the window as the plane prepared to take off. She had left her weapons in her room back in Frankfort, and she was hoping they had been moved to the Genesis. She had examined the device that Gator had given her back when she was getting her things off the base. It was such an ordinary looking object, she had put it in her carry-on bag with no problem. Her new cell had also passed through security as well. She had tossed her old one back at the hotel, canceling her plan, per instructions. The throwing star she had packed in her baggage. If it _was_ a tracking device, it would be pretty stationary in her room in Germany, she thought. If it wasn't, then it was a nice gift to remember a good friend.

She thought about her new team. So far, there was only one member who she had not met, Crank being the ninth. Of all the members she had met and trained with, there was not one she wouldn't trust. All had come from respectable agencies, the "good guys." It was one reason she felt she could trust the Organization. Yet still, she wondered who the tenth member was.

Gator reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over to find him smiling at her. "Penny for your thoughts, darlin'," he drawled.

She smiled back at him. "Just thinking on things," she said, deliberately vague.

He raised his eyebrows. "Not nervous, are you?"

"Of course not! Trust me, I've been through worse. Just…how much do we know about who we're working for?"

Gator shrugged, glancing around. "Not much, but I don't think this is the place…"

She sighed. "I _know_ that. Just….makes you wonder. Why were _we_ chosen? _How_ were we chosen?"

Gator shook his head. "Just like a woman to overthink things," he chuckled, noting the dirty look she gave him. "Just relax, enjoy the perks of first class, and we'll be there before you know it."

He closed his eyes and settled back down to sleep, or at least appeared to sleep. She figured it was an effective way to end the discussion. Shrugging, she realized she might as well try to get some sleep since there had been little of it the night before. She settled back and closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

She left Gator, carrying her bag, and breathed in the fresh air of her home country. While she had been born in America, she always considered Scotland her home. She had spent much of her childhood here and still was in touch with many of her Scottish family members.

She went to the rental agency, per instructions that had been texted to her, and picked up the car reserved for her. Included in the glove compartment was a map, with the private airstrip marked where her Genesis awaited her. Her Genesis and her mission, she thought, a bit nervous. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself. She had left everything behind that was familiar, what she knew, to embark on this new life filled with uncertainty. _How did it come to this?_ she thought again, thinking of her family and friends. She sighed. Too late to turn back now!

She shook her head as if to rid herself of the melancholy mood. GI Joe had been getting stale, predictable, the continuing battle with Cobra, frankly, boring. That's why she was here. She needed to start a new chapter in her life. She hadn't realized it would come with so much sacrifice, but wasn't that life? she asked herself.

Pulling into the airstrip an hour later, her worries left her as she saw her Genesis sitting there, waiting for her. She smiled. Crank had told her of its cloaking mechanism, so that it blended in with all the other planes, so she knew the plain looking gray plane was hers. She parked the rental and left the keys at the desk. A phony flight plan had already been logged. Jaye knew her true destination would be logged into Genesis' computer.

She felt a little thrill sitting in the cockpit. She pressed her finger onto a small pad and her computer instantly booted up. She read the instructions carefully on the screen. Seems she was to do a small scouting mission before heading back to the training area in Germany. She smiled, looking over the instrument panel. Piece of cake, she thought.

She loved the feel of the jet under her as she soared to her destination. Her earlier doubts had vanished as she plunged herself into her new mission. Once she reached the destination site, she flipped a few switches and was able to record what was happening below her. Wasn't technology amazing, she mused, as she looked at the screen. Gaining altitude, she completed what her instructions and was ready to head back to base when she noticed she was not alone in the sky.

"Dammit, Cobra!" she muttered as she identified the aircraft. "Can't you leave me alone even now?" She gained altitude to avoid a confrontation, knowing she was still invisible on their radar screen. She was about to leave them far behind when she noticed the Skystrikers. This made her swear even more. If she wasn't careful, she'd end up in the middle of everything!

She radioed Crank, who she knew would be monitoring her flight, for instructions.

"Try to stay out of their way but if you're forced to, shoot them out of the sky, but don't let them see you!" he told her.

She gained more altitude and slowed her speed, knowing if she didn't, she would end up on top of the whole mess. She had to admit, though, she liked the hover feature of the Genesis. She'd have to talk to Crank to find out more about it, how it worked, she thought.

Seeing a gap where a Cobra Rattler had been shot down, she sped forward, keeping the high altitude, hoping she'd still have enough fuel to make it to her airfield.

She should have known better. To her right, another Rattler appeared and to her left, a Skystriker. "Just great," she muttered to herself. "Here's to avoiding confrontation!"

She sighed, knowing if she didn't do something, either one could shoot her down. Already she saw the Skystriker trying to hail her, trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. Probably the Rattler thought the same thing! Only one way to go, she figured.

She did a tricky maneuver which had her up and over the Rattler. Using one of her special guns, she aimed downward, shooting it out of the sky. She then sped off before whoever was in the Skystriker had time to identify her.

"What the hell was that?" Ace asked in awe over the radio. "I want one of those!"

"Well, whoever it was obviously wasn't too fond of Cobra, which was good for us," replied Flint over the comm. "Guess it wasn't a new Cobra design."

"Nah, then we would've heard Destro bragging up and down about it," joked Ace. "It looked like a pretty sweet ride, though! How come we don't have one of those? Did you notice the weapons? And the skills of the pilot! Man!"

"Enough chatter, Ace!" reprimanded Flint. He did have to admit, though, he wondered who the pilot had been and was just thankful that he was on their side.

"What the hell was that?" Crank demanded as she met him in the hangar after she landed.

"There was no way to avoid it," she explained. "I figured if I had to make an enemy of one of them, it might as well be Cobra."

"Well, at least we got to see how it worked, although sparingly, in battle," Crank admitted. "However, _they're_ not happy you had to engage."

"I got out as soon as I could," Jaye replied, getting a little angry. "Not sure how else I was supposed to handle it!"

Crank shrugged. "Well, Fordon wants to speak to you anyway. He's up at the house," he said, indicating the building behind them that served as the barracks at the training ground. Not as nice as the house in Frankfort, it was better than the PIT, she reasoned.

She rolled her eyes. She _had_ to stop comparing everything to her GI Joe life. The incident with the Skystrikers today wasn't helping, either. Surely that was a fluke that wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

Fordon was waiting for her in his office. He gave her a polite smile as she entered and sat in front of him.

"Now, Lady Jaye," he began, looking directly at her, "I understand there was a bit of a situation today."

She nodded and related the story back to him. "I wasn't sure what to do, but figured if I had to engage, it was better to engage with Cobra. If we made an enemy of GI Joe, it's like declaring war against America. Cobra is more….independent," she explained with a small smile.

He nodded at her. "While we are not happy you were seen, we understand you did what you had to and that you had avoided it until it became necessary to engage. We continue to be impressed with your skills, Lady Jaye, especially your reasoning and reactions to different situations. Now, let's move on to your surveillance report," he said, clearing his throat, nodding at her to go on.

She gave him a summary of what she had observed, knowing that he had already received the report from the computer in her Genesis.

He nodded and dismissed her. Before she left the room, he called out. "Oh, and Lady Jaye? Nicely done."

She smiled and left. She returned to the hangar where Crank was looking over the Genesis. She leaned against the aircraft, watching him.

He nodded at her when he noticed her standing there. "Make yourself useful," he said, tossing her a tool. "Learn a few things."

She smiled. For the next two hours, she learned the ins and outs of her new aircraft.

"I'd really like to see this baby in action, full action, soon," he sighed, rubbing one of the wings.

Jaye had to laugh at the wistful look on his face. "I wouldn't mind having another assignment with her," she told him.

"Go get yourself some rest. Something tells me your next one is right around the corner," he grinned.

Crank's prediction was right - she was called into Fordon's office the next day. She entered, giving Fordon a nod and looking quizzically at the man who had his back to her, staring out the window at the training grounds.

"Ah, Lady Jaye, nice to see you again. I believe you have met our tenth member before."

The man at the window turned. "Storm Shadow?" gasped Lady Jaye. Last she knew, he was still with Cobra, brainwashed, according to Snake Eyes.

He gave a small smile. "So the rumor was true," he simply said, glancing over at Fordon.

Lady Jaye crossed her arms, developing a defensive stance. "Last I heard, you were pretty loyal to Cobra. Are you sure he can be trusted?" she asked Fordon.

He smiled. "I assure you, Lady Jaye, he is completely, um, free of his earlier restraints. We recruited him, as we did you, based on talent and skill. I hope you both will be able to overcome earlier biases," he said, glancing over at Storm Shadow to include him as well, "to work together on this next mission."

The two nodded, still giving each other an uneasy look. Fordon gestured for both to have a seat.

"Now," he began, getting up to hand them each a file, "Lady Jaye, we seem to be hitting your home territory this time. Your uncle, James McCullen Destro, is hosting the annual MARS banquet at his home which I do believe is for charity." At her nod, he continued. "We know as a family member, you are always invited but have had to decline in the past because of your duty to GI Joe. What I am about to say is classified and for this room only. Our organization has been asked to help extract Lord Destro and move him to a safe house. He no longer wishes to align with Cobra and feels this is his only way out."

At Jaye's protest, he waved his hand. "We have looked into it and no, it is not a trick. According to our surveillance, there is much dissent within the Cobra organization and Lord Destro feels that if he goes to GI Joe, he will only be grilled for information and made to pay for crimes he claims he has not committed under free will. We offer him a safe haven until Cobra is destroyed."

Storm Shadow and Lady Jaye exchanged a look. "Is this true?" she asked him. He nodded. They both turned their attention back to Fordon.

"Lady Jaye, you will travel as yourself, with Storm Shadow and Gator assuming the guise of Grenadiers. They will be backup. Don't be surprised to find other interested parties there as well, if rumor has gotten out. However, Lord Destro assured us that his defection is not known. You will mingle at the party with your family, Lady Jaye, and find a way to discretely escort your uncle away. We will give you the coordinates to the safe house. While we cannot give you clearance to land at the closest airport, Gator and Destro will parachute from the plane while you and Storm Shadow return to the training grounds. Are there any questions?"

Both shook their heads. "Very well then," said Fordon, sitting back in his chair. "Since the party is tonight, you leave as soon as Crank has your Genesis ready. You will find a suitable dress in your room," he told Lady Jaye.


	18. Chapter 18

The two former enemies made arrangements to meet at the jet in 30 minutes. Jaye rushed to her room, only packing the essentials, including the dress Fordon had provided. She approved of his fashion sense as she surveyed the black strapless ball gown which had been designed by a well known name. She donned her lycra chameleon suit, which molded to her skin. While she was a little self-conscious in such a form fitting suit, it allowed for optimal movement and the fact that it would blend into her skin tone when needed, such as under a formal gown. She threw on a shirt and pants over the suit.

Gathering her things, she went to the hangar to meet her team.

Storm Shadow looked at her and nodded. Gator and Crank had been talking in low voices on the other side of the hangar. Gator sauntered over when he saw Jaye and smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

She returned his smile. "Always," she replied.

Storm Shadow looked over her Genesis. "I assume you have been training with Snake Eyes before changing teams?" he asked. She knew what he was really asking – how were her reflexes?

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," she told him. "Do _we_ have anything to worry about?"

Storm Shadow gave a small smile. "This organization we work for now, it has helped me overcome the last of the brainwashing I had at the hands of Cobra. While I cannot rejoin the Joes, seeing all that I have done, this is a new beginning for me."

"Strap yourselves in, boys," Lady Jaye announced once they were in the jet. "We need to make good time to crash the party!"

She knew exactly where to land the jet. She had grown up around the castle where Destro was holding the party and knew the land well. Not much changed over the years in Scotland and she was comforted by that thought. She went into stealth mode as soon as they were near the castle to avoid detection. As arranged, a car was waiting for them with two Grenadier uniforms. Each member changed quickly. Jaye made sure to cloak the Genesis before they left.

Gator whistled when he saw Lady Jaye. "Nice," he commented, looking her up and down.

"Don't get any ideas," she laughed. "I don't think you want to mess with my cousins!"

They climbed in the car and made their way to the castle. It was not unusual for members of the family to be escorted by Grenadiers, so Lady Jaye's entrance did not stand out. The three had already worked out a plan. During a certain prearranged time of the party, Lady Jaye would convince her uncle to go for a ride across the grounds, escorted by her two Grenadiers. They then would ride to the field with the Genesis and leave.

"Lady Alison!" greeted her uncle's butler, Donovan. "It is good to see you! We were not told of your coming."

She impulsively hugged the older man. "It's good to see you, Donovan, and good to be back!"

"Your cousins and your uncle will be most pleased," he said, nodding at her two escorts. "Shall I announce you?"

"Not necessary, Donovan, but thanks." She gave him a peck on the cheek, which had the older man blushing, shaking his head, and muttering something about "this younger generation."

Jaye mingled with her uncle's guests, visited with cousins and family members, and was enjoying herself when she spotted something that put a frown on her face.

"What is it, my dear?" asked an old friend of her father's she was dancing with.

"It's nothing," she assured him, plastering a pleasant look back on her face. At that moment the music ended, and Jaye excused herself for a moment.

Making her way across the room, she tapped the shoulder of the blonde man who currently had his back to her. "Dance with me?" she asked him, and swung him away without another word.

"So, Duke," she began, "what brings you to Scotland?"

Duke smiled. "I could ask you the same thing, _Lady Alison_," he replied. "Don't tell me you got a sudden longing for this side of your family?"

"As a matter of fact, I have been spending some time visiting my family," she lied smoothly. "I just wonder what GI Joe's interest here would be. My uncle is not planning anything nefarious. This is a family occasion, not a Cobra event. Should I turn you in as a party crasher?" she teased.

Duke continued to smile. "I don't think that will be necessary. Rumor has it that your uncle might be tired of, um, slithery objects, and would like to be rid of them completely."

"Has he requested your help, then?" she asked.

Duke managed to look a little sheepish. "Well, we were hoping…" he began.

Jaye smiled, knowing the song was about to end. "I am sure he will come to you when he needs you. However, if I were you, I would keep yourselves under low profile and stay out of his line of sight. He doesn't seem to be making any decisions today. Just some friendly advice."

Duke looked at her. "Is this something you are speculating, or something you know?"

As the song ended, she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Duke. Tell Scarlett I said hello and that I'll be in touch soon. I must attend to my family's guests."

She walked away, trying not to let her face show her displeasure. If Duke was here, then she guessed he had a team with him as well. Joe procedure had not changed too much over the years and she speculated it hadn't changed much with her departure, either. She wondered who else had accompanied him and who had been listening in on their conversation, as she was sure he had his comlink on.

"My Lady, a moment?" asked one of the Grenadiers. She nodded her head and allowed herself to be escorted to a small hallway.

"We have a problem," she told him softly. "GI Joe is here, ready to take Destro with them. We'll have to be careful. Where is our third member?"

Storm Shadow appeared behind Gator. "I sense my old comrade," he told her.

"We need to move things up," she said. They nodded at her, and she went to go find her uncle.

She smiled prettily up at her uncle when she found him, placing her hand on his arm. He finished his conversation with one of the techs from MARS and looked down at her, smiling.

"Ah, my favorite niece. What is it, Alison?"

"Uncle, remember you promised me a ride to show me the new lambs?"

"That I did," he chuckled softly. "Need a break from the party, do you?"

She nodded her head, smiling. Destro nodded at the two Grenadiers flanking her. "Then we shall go now, before it gets too late and I have to bid goodbye to our guests."

They made their way to the stables without interruption. The four horses were saddled and ready to go. As they started to leave the paddock, a shadow stepped in front of them.

"And just where might you be going?" demanded a voice. Jaye almost groaned, recognizing Flint. She could charm almost anyone else but him. He would know something was up. She made an almost imperceptible gesture to the Gator and Storm Shadow.

"This is my property, Flint. Maybe I need to ask what you are doing trespassing?" demanded Destro, sitting tall in the saddle, looking down at the man in disdain.

Flint crossed his arms, glaring at Destro, avoiding looking at Lady Jaye. He had heard the conversation she had with Duke and had braced himself in case he ran into her.

"Flint," Jaye spoke, "I asked my uncle to show me part of the property and this is the only time that I could do it. Pray move so we can be on our way. Destro is right – you are trespassing and as such, might be….liable for it."

He glanced at Lady Jaye, then wished he hadn't. She sat like royalty in the saddle, looking more beautiful than ever.

Destro started to make a move, but Jaye put her hand on his arm. "Let me handle this," she told him in Gaelic. "Then we should be able to move on. If not, then meet in the old sheep field."

She turned back to Flint. "Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" she asked, dismounting .

Flint sighed. "Whatever you have to say…."

Jaye looked at him. "I don't think you want to air this in front of everyone. Just give me a few minutes, please," she asked, her voice softening.

He sighed. He had never been able to resist that tone when she used it. Telling himself that he would not be cajoled into anything, he followed her to the side of the barn, where they were in shadows.

"Listen," he began, "I'm not sure what you're doing here but…"

She pressed a finger over his lips. "It's my family. What do you expect? I've been spending time with them lately and decided coming to this would be a nice way to reconnect. I could ask the same of you, but I'm not. What I am asking is that you allow my uncle and I have a ride, something we haven't done since my childhood, and we will be back before he has to say goodbye to his guests."

"Allie," he began again and she pushed him up against the wall of the barn, breaking his thoughts.

"Now, about you and me," she began and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss deepened and she let herself get carried away with it, to enjoy it. It had been too long, she thought.

When his hands began to roam, she knew it was time to break it off. Clutching an object in her hand, she looked him in the eyes. "I love you," she said, then pressed the object into his side.

Flint's body slumped to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then hurried away. She mounted her horse and looked at the others. "It's taken care of but we need to move, _now_!"

They rode off, setting a casual pace, until they could not be seen from the castle. Then, they broke into a gallop. As they neared the small copse of trees that would lead them to the old sheep field, where the Genesis was waiting, they heard the unmistakable sound of laser fire. They urged their horses on.

"If we can make it to the trees, we'll be safe!" yelled Destro to the others.

They heard the battle cry of "Cobra!" as well as the Joe battle cry.

"Maybe they'll be so busy with the other, they won't worry about us!" yelled Gator to the others.

"Not likely! More so they're both after us!" replied Lady Jaye.

They made it into the copse of tree safely. For now, they were safe from both groups.

"We still need to make it to the Genesis," Jaye told Destro, "but it's not too far."

Destro squinted in the darkness. "I see nothing there."

"Exactly," Jaye replied, smiling.

"Lady, you are lethal!" laughed Gator. "I don't know what you did to that guy back there but promise me you won't do it to me!"

She gave Gator a tired smile. "Let's worry about our present situation."

Storm Shadow, meanwhile, had climbed one of the trees to scope out the situation. "They are advancing," he announced. "We need to move."

Jaye shed her dress, revealing the bodysuit below. The men followed suit with their Grenadier uniforms. "Let's go, before we're blocked in," she announced.

A cloud passed over the moon and the four made their way to the middle of the field where the Genesis lay hidden. Jaye reached out and touched the panel, making the Genesis reappear.

"Amazing!" muttered Destro. "To perfectly blend in so well…..I will need to talk to its creator."

"Not now!" Jaye snapped, urging them inside. She could hear the laser fire getting closer.

She hopped into the pilot's seat and started readying for takeoff. She felt a little guilty about Flint, but had to admit, she enjoyed the kiss and could tell he had as well. Obviously the chemistry was still there. Too bad she couldn't take it any further, she sighed.

"Get ready! We need to get out of here, fast!" she yelled to her passengers. "Make sure you're buckled in!"

She lifted off just as she saw the laser fire pierce the field and shadowy figures emerge from the trees. As soon as she was clear of the trees, she took off, cloaking the aircraft as she picked up speed. As soon as they were away, she would gain altitude. Even if they chose to pursue, she knew the Genesis would leave them in the proverbial dust. She smiled at that thought.

As they neared the safe house, she turned to see Gator and Destro getting ready. "Sorry it's not a smoother landing," she apologized to her uncle.

He turned and smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Alison. And this aircraft!" he said, looking around, amazed. "MARS is still a few years away from this. I would love to talk to…."

Gator cleared his throat. "We need to go now, Lord Destro," he said, glancing over at Jaye.

She nodded. "Be careful," she warned, slowing her speed as they reached "ground zero."

Storm Shadow joined her in the front as the other two jumped out. She found him looking at her questioningly.

"Maybe it's not I who should be questioned about my loyalty," he said softly, giving her a knowing look.

Jaye tried hard not to roll her eyes. "I did what I had to. Nothing more."

Storm Shadow chuckled softly. "If you say so," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

"I have some time off," Jaye typed to Scarlett. "Want to meet up for some R&R?"

She pressed send, wondering if Scarlett would answer her. She knew it was risky, especially since the mission that had her extracting Destro right under the Joe's noses, but Scarlett had still continued to email her as if nothing was wrong.

Since that mission, she had performed several others - some extractions, others surveillance and one where she had to do a "retrieval."

Fordon had called her into his office and praised her for her past missions. He had also granted her some time off to reenergize, as he called it. She was to take her cell phone with her, in case she was needed, but to enjoy her time.

Jaye was researching flight times when a reply email came through.

"Would love to. Also have some time off. Where to meet?"

Jaye thought for a moment, then typed: "Depending on how much time, how about going home? Would love to see your family again."

It only took a moment or two for Scarlett to reply: "Was hoping you'd say that! Much to talk about! Have 4 days. Can you swing that?"

"See you in Atlanta!" Jaye typed back. "Will be in touch!"

She tabbed over to flights and booked one to Atlanta, leaving that night.

_A Few Days Later…._

Scarlett and Jaye were enjoying their time together. As usual, her brothers teased them mercilessly, as well as flirted with Jaye. It was a very comfortable atmosphere and Jaye had always enjoyed going home with Shana. It was so different than what she had grown up with, her high-society mother in Martha's Vineyard demanding her to be perfect in every way!

"So, Allie, what's on the docket for today?" Shana asked, stretching lazily on the morning of the third day. "Shopping or the aquarium?"

Allie grinned. "How about both? Think you can keep up, Shana?"

Shana threw a pillow at her. "_No one_ can keep up with you and shopping! Girl, the stores and credit card companies must LOVE you!"

So far, they had managed to avoid any conversation dealing with GI Joe or Jaye's recent run-in with them. She had wanted to ask how Flint was doing, but figured that wouldn't go over too well, so had remained silent on that topic.

As they were admiring the shark at the aquarium, Scarlett turned to Jaye and said in a low voice, "So, I heard you had a bit of a run in at your family's home?"

Jaye looked at her warily, wondering why this was coming up all of a sudden. "Why do you ask?" she responded in a soft voice.

Scarlett shrugged. "I heard some of the others talk about it, how you managed to sneak out Destro under both Cobra and our noses! No one has seen him since and word is, Cobra has started to fall apart."

Jaye nodded, not sure what to say. She was disappointed if Shana was using this time to pump information from her. At least she had waited until now, she reasoned.

Habit had Jaye eyeing the crowds around them. She wondered if they were being watched. She turned to Shana and announced they should do lunch. Leading Shana out of the aquarium, she chose a café that had outdoor seating. She felt that way, they were out in the open, and it would be easier to spot any listening ears.

"So what's with the shop talk?" Jaye asked after they had ordered, sitting back and trying for a casual pose.

Scarlett shrugged. "Nothing meant by it. Just small talk, I guess. Wanted to hear your view about it."

Jaye smiled. "Guess I'm getting a bit paranoid. Sorry."

Scarlett leaned forward. "So, what do you think? Cobra's on the brink of either self-destruction or revolution, just not sure which."

Jaye thought for a moment. "Well, other than dealing with my uncle, I haven't seen much of them. From where I am, they've been the least of our worries," she said carefully, not wanting to give much away.

"From what I hear," Scarlett said, pausing to take a sip of her lemonade, "someone's been destroying them from the inside. We haven't seen much of Storm Shadow recently, we wondered if it might be him. However, Snake Eyes says he hasn't felt his presence in a long while, not since the castle and Destro."

"Do you think Storm Shadow would return to GI Joe if the brainwashing wasn't working anymore?" asked Jaye, deciding to play Scarlett's game.

Scarlett shrugged. "Not sure. Honestly, I'm not sure if some of the Joes would welcome him back, after some of the things he's done. Snake Eyes would like a chance to talk to him, though," she said, a distant look in her eyes.

Jaye decided that since the door had been opened, she might as well ask. "So, how's Flint doing?"

Scarlett looked at her for a moment, not speaking. Jaye blushed.

"He's dealing," she said after awhile. "Not sure what happened in Scotland. Apparently they found him unconscious. He came around, muttering your name."

Jaye felt uncomfortable with Scarlett giving her that disapproving look. She tried not to roll her eyes.

Shana leaned forward. "What I don't understand is if you and I can have a normal friendship, why can't the two of you work out something? It's not like you spent every moment together on base! It'd be a long distance relationship, but you two could at least try."

Scarlett's look softened. "You know Flint. He's stubborn. I don't know if he'll ever come to you," she sighed. "He's fine on base until someone happens to mention you, or he sees something that reminds him of you, then…well, you just stay out of his way until he's over it. As for Scotland, well, Duke is still mad that he went after Destro single-handedly, to stop him. Keeps telling him he should've called for backup. I swear, those two fight as much as you and Flint used to," she said thoughtfully. "Only, they're not dating."

Jaye laughed aloud at that. "I should hope not! Flint isn't exactly Duke's type," she said, still chuckling at the image.

Scarlett shrugged. "Whatever you two have, it's far from done, but I'm not sure what you two can do about it. You're both pretty stubborn," she said, softening the insult with a smile.

Jaye was about to say something when their food arrived. The girls changed the subject, talking about their trip so far. They finished their day with shopping and arrived back at Scarlett's father's place, happy but exhausted.

All too soon, it was time to leave. Both women bid goodbye to Scarlett's family and went their separate ways at the airport. Before they parted, Jaye teased Scarlett to get her passport up to date and she'd show her how to really shop in Paris next time!

On her flight back to Germany, she thought about the conversation from the day before. She sighed, thinking about Dashiell Faireborn. After their encounter in Scotland, she knew she still loved him just as much and obviously, he had some feelings for her as well.

If Scarlett was right, and if Cobra was self-destructing, there would be no more need for GI Joe. What would Flint do then? Would a long distance relationship work in the meantime? She wondered if she'd even be allowed to have a relationship while part of the Organization. They'd probably frown on it, but would they forbid it? The _Leiter_ had told her to end it with Flint, she remembered, to cut all ties. She sighed, unsure of what to do.

Her cell phone buzzed and she looked at the incoming message and sighed again. Did it ever end?

"_She didn't say much," Scarlett reported to Duke, "but didn't deny that she had orders to extract Destro to a safe house. As for Storm Shadow," she glanced over at Snake Eyes, "she was also vague, but I have the feeling that he's working for the same organization she is. We've also identified several others on her team." _

_Scarlett placed grainy photos on Duke's desk. "The missing men and women? We have them here. Like Lady Jaye, they were given time to cut all ties before being given missions. So far, nothing they've done has been a threat to society. They've been more like a clean up crew, eliminating different threats, extracting those that wish to defect. They're more of a mercenary for hire."_

_Duke nodded his head. "Good work," he told Scarlett. "Keep us posted."_

_She left, feeling a little guilty that her vacation with her friend had secretly been a fact-finding mission._


	20. Chapter 20

Jaye reported for her next mission, which involved her going undercover as a maid in a five star hotel to secure classified documents. Pretty routine, she thought. She was starting to get bored with her last few missions. There wasn't the challenge there had been in her earlier ones. She sighed as she packed to go. She missed her days with GI Joe, of working together with the team, as well as the camaraderie. Visiting with Scarlett had brought it home to her, she guessed. Here, she often did solo missions, with very little backup.

There were things about the Organization that she felt weren't quite right. While the agents had been told to cut all ties, they were encouraged to have a social life, and even their own apartments, in Frankfort. They emphasized they were a small unit of only 10 agents, but Jaye felt that there was more to it than that. Maybe her suspicious nature was getting the better of her, but her gut told her there was more to it than what she saw. How could 10 agents handle everything? Granted, most of her missions had been solo, but there had been some small team missions as well. She often wondered who exactly they were working for.

Of course, what could she do about it now? Trying to get out wasn't the best option. She doubted they would just say, "Ok, since you changed your mind, you can go back to your old life." She frowned. No, she was definitely in it for the long haul.

Of course, if the rumors that had reached her were true, GI Joe wasn't for much longer, anyway. With the current economy, the government was looking for all ways to cut costs and GI Joe seemed to lead the list, especially with the threat of Cobra almost extinct. She was sure that the team would be offered positions elsewhere in the government, if not a pension for some of the older members.

She shook her head, zipping up her bag. Why was she wasting time thinking about this when she should be focusing on her assignment? She of all people should know that even the simplest mission could be screwed up if you weren't focused!

_Several Days Later:_

Lady Jaye entered the hotel through the employee entrance and punched in her time card. She had been working at the hotel for several days and after a brief training period, had been given her assignment of the tenth floor. The guest she had been waiting for had checked in the previous evening. As she had arranged it, with a little help from the computer, he would be staying on her floor and she would have full access to his room. She had been given an itinerary of his visit and knew exactly when his room would be empty.

Cleaning the other rooms as usual, Jaye bided her time. She knew she was looking for particular documents that were blueprints to a weapon the dealer was trying to sell. When he left for his workout and spa treatment, something he did before every meeting (stupid, she thought, since his routine could then be recorded and taken advantage of, like today), it would be about the time she would reach his room. By the time he returned and found his documents missing, she would be long gone.

She would be alone today, no backup, but a simple assignment such as this one shouldn't need backup. Jaye was still cautious, though. One screwup could find a bullet in her head. She knew the dealer had no trouble doing that, not to mention having "fun" with some of his female victims before he killed them. She shuddered. Maybe this mission did have a challenge to it after all.

She was about to enter the room next to his when she saw him step out into the hallway. He glanced at her as she gathered fresh towels to take into the room, studying her profile. Jaye was glad she had decided on the extra layers of "fat" to make her seem dumpy and unattractive. She could tell by his sneer that it had worked with him.

"I need extra towels," he simply told her and she bowed her head, nodding. He snorted and walked away, getting into the elevator without a backward glance.

She finished with the room and moved on to the dealer's, making sure he had not returned. She only had an hour before he was scheduled to come back and get ready for his meeting. She made sure to give him plenty of extra towels and pretended to make up the bed while she surveyed his room for any sign of the blueprints.

What she did find was a locked case. She thought for a moment, thinking of the arrogance of the man, and typed in a word. As expected, the lock clicked and she couldn't help but smirk. Men were so predictable, she thought, with a roll of her eyes. The case popped open and she quickly saw what she had come for. Getting what she needed from her cart, she quickly put the blueprints in a weather-proof protector and slipped it inside her outfit. She closed the case, putting it where she found it. Thanks to her rubber gloves she used for cleaning, there would be no fingerprints to trace her.

She finished with the beds and left the room, pushing her cart into the maid's closet on that floor, as if she was taking her break.

She took the employee elevator to the twenty-fifth floor. Knowing she was being monitored by camera, she casually disabled the unit so that security would merely think it was a glitch in the system, if they were even paying attention to the employee's elevator.

She quickly shed her maid's uniform and "fat" layers to her bodysuit underneath, stuffing them above her in the ceiling hatch. She would get out on the twenty-fifth floor and take the stairs to the helipad. She had a special code that she would use to power up one of the 'copters that the Organization had planted for her there.

Only, she never made it to the twenty-fifth floor. The elevator slowly came to a stop on the twentieth floor. Jaye frowned. She didn't think the employee elevator would be a problem since most maids would not take their break for another hour. She pushed herself into the front corner of the elevator, thinking quickly of her options.

The door opened and she almost groaned with frustration and relief at the same time. One of the maintenance men carrying a toolbox got onto the elevator, his face half-hidden by his hat drawn low. He didn't even glance at Jaye, which she thought odd. A woman in a skintight bodysuit, _any_ woman in a bodysuit, would have merited some attention. She immediately was on her guard.

"We need to stop meeting like this," muttered the man gruffly.

"Flint!" she hissed between her teeth. _Why_ did this keep happening to her? "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Probably same as you, although experience tells me you're already on your way out the door," he said, eyeballing her body suit. "Nice getup."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

He sighed, looking at her sideways. "The plans would be nice."

"I don't think so! Not after what I had to do to get them," she said, knowing she was exaggerating, but he didn't know that.

"What if I insisted?" he said roughly, pulling a gun out of his toolbox. "You owe me for Scotland."

"I owe you for nothing!" she hissed again, wary of the camera which could still be transmitting sound.

The elevator doors opened, saving her from any more conversation. While he was distracted by the sight of the helipad, she reached out and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Need to keep your eyes on the prize there, Dash!" she said, almost laughing at his dumbfounded look, which was quickly replaced by anger. She took off, clutching the document where it lay under her bodysuit. She wasn't going to lose it now after getting it fair and square.

She reached the helicopter and quickly punched in the code. The blades started to spin as Flint forced his way in next to her.

"Oh no!" she told him. "Out!"

"You forget, I'm the one with the gun," he said, brandishing it at her.

"So, what, now you're the bad guy?" she snapped. "Out!"

He narrowed his eyes at her this time. "Don't get me started. You decided to defect, not me! I'm doing my job, trying to keep this weapon off the market!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" retorted Jaye, feeling the helicopter rise beneath them. They could argue all day but she knew she needed to be gone by the time the dealer returned.

"Yeah, we've learned a thing or two about who you work for," he said, a smirk on his face. "I think you would be surprised. Or maybe not," he said, shrugging.

"Can I let you off somewhere? Otherwise, it's going to be a long jump," she snapped. She had felt sorry for him in Scotland, but he was getting on her nerves big time now. Whatever she had felt for him before was quickly turning into irritation.

"Oh no," he said, glancing at her, amused by her tone of voice, knowing she was just gearing up. "I figured I'll stick with you."

She started muttering in Gaelic, so he knew he had gotten to her, figuring he was now the object of many ancient curses.

Jaye thought quickly. Unfortunately, she knew she could never really hurt him seriously, even though she would love to push him out at this point. She would have to land and lose him on foot.

_How does this happen to me?_ she groaned to herself. The one mission she didn't have backup, she ended up with a leech!

She brought up the GPS on the computer and located a private airstrip where she knew would be safe to leave the 'copter. Not in the original plans, but she knew that she was being tracked, so her change in plans might spur some questions and hopefully, some help.

Landing the 'copter, she glanced at Flint, still sitting in his seat, gun in hand. "I have things to do," she said glibly. "I'll be seeing you later."

He smirked. "Don't think so, Jaye. I'm your new best friend and we go everywhere together."

"_What_ is your problem?" she blurted out, frustrated. "We work for the same side, remember?"

"According to who?" he shot back.

She screamed in frustration. "Shoot me if you have to, but I'm out of here!" She jerked open the door of the helicopter, grabbed the coat that she knew was stashed for her in the backseat, and jumped out, not caring at this point whether he shot her or not.

He cursed, knowing she had called his bluff, and jumped out, running after her.


	21. Chapter 21

Jaye managed to lose him and deliver the blueprints to Storm Shadow, who had contacted her about the change in plans. She didn't say much, just that she was being followed. She didn't find it necessary to elaborate on who was chasing her. Her instinct told her to keep quiet on it.

As she entered her apartment building after her debriefing at headquarters, she sighed, ready for a relaxing, quiet evening. Her plans included a long soak in the Jacuzzi tub and an up close and personal date with her bed.

She stepped out of the elevator and let out a groan. "Seriously?" she asked aloud, looking at one of the last people she wanted to see right now. "Let me guess – Snake Eyes' gift?"

He didn't move from his position beside her door. He was leaning up against the wall, arms folded, looking quite smug.

She rolled her eyes and unlocked her door. He followed her inside. "Do you mind?" she asked, looking back at him. "I have a date."

His smug look disappeared and he growled, "Not tonight you don't. I suggest you cancel," he demanded, giving her a dark look.

She hid her own smug smile, amused she had struck a chord with him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked irritably, turning to look at him, crossing her arms. "I don't have the blueprints anymore. What now?"

He smiled, eyeing her. "I can think of a few things," he said suggestively, brows raised.

She snorted. "I'm sure you can, but I'm exhausted and last time we spoke, before today, you were rid of me, remember? So you'll excuse me if I decline," she said coldly, turning away. _Damn him for playing with her emotions!_ she thought. _I will __not__ let him see how he still affects me, even today!_

She went into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Moving to the bathroom, she began to get ready for her soak in the tub, ignoring the fact that he was following her everywhere. _Maybe he'll just go away_, she thought, _if I ignore him_.

She was all too aware he was there and he was as stubborn as she was, so she figured he wasn't going to leave without saying his piece. She just had to wait him out. One of their tempers was bound to flare, they'd fly into one of their infamous arguments, and he'd leave. She figured if she ignored him, then his boiling point would be reached faster.

He watched her, knowing she wanted him gone. He couldn't say why he had waited for her instead of returning to base. Snake Eyes had given him the location of her apartment and given him a look – well, he imagined he gave him that look, even though his mask usually covered his face. Body language, Flint surmised, is probably a more accurate description. He shook his head, realizing that in his distraction, she had slipped by him into her bedroom.

He entered just in time to see her slip out of the tight bodysuit and into a robe. She was trying to ignore the fact that he was there, he knew, one of her things she used to do when they would get into a fight and she would refuse to back down. She was trying to wait him out, he guessed. He almost smiled. Some things never changed, he thought, shaking his head.

The bodysuit had left nothing to the imagination, but he rather liked her better in the big fluffy robe. He recalled another place, another time, when she had been in a similar robe, with a hotel crest on it, as well as some of their activities. He grinned.

Jaye noticed the grin and almost groaned. She didn't trust that grin. Her efforts to ignore him were not working. She was not only mentally aware of his presence, her body was also aware of his presence, and she didn't like not being in control. She sighed, turning towards him.

"Look, I've had a hard day and all I really want is a glass of wine and a bath. It's not too much to ask for, right? Then, I am going to sleep for 12 hours, wake up, and go back to work. _You_ are not on my agenda. You've already told me in no uncertain terms that I work for the enemy, which I don't believe," she shrugged, "but it's whatever you think. You're entitled to it. However, if I don't have my bath, wine, and sleep, I can tell you now that I will become your worst enemy, and you do NOT want that!"

Flint chuckled, took a step forward, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "You have your bath, wine, and we'll talk and I promise to let you sleep after that, ok? I've seen you at your worst, remember?" he said, chuckling again. "I'll settle down, take advantage of your TV and you let me know when you're ready."

She just looked at him, astonished. It was not exactly the speech she had anticipated. Men were a mystery, she thought, still looking at him. One big giant puzzle with apparently some missing pieces. Hours ago, he had held a gun to her, threatened her, and now here he was trying to be nice, friendly, and possibly romantic. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She finished off her glass of wine and decided she'd better go get the bottle. She had a feeling she'd need it before the night was over.

She stayed in the tub as long as she could, but knowing he was out there, waiting for her, prevented her from relaxing. Grumbling, she got out, dried off, and threw on a large t-shirt and pajama pants. Barefoot, she padded through her living room where Flint was watching some German game show to the kitchen. She tossed the now empty wine bottle into the recycling bin and rooted through her refrigerator for something to eat. She figured a slight buzz would not help her think too clearly with Flint around and she needed all her wits about her tonight, before she ended up in the same situation as always.

She fixed herself a sandwich and carried it to the living room, settling down on a chair. Flint eyed her sandwich.

"Oh, I figured you would've already helped yourself," she said, noticing his interest in her sandwich. She shrugged. "Go fix something if you want."

Flint nodded, and went into the kitchen. She heard the refrigerator door open, several cabinets rifled through, and the beep of the microwave before he returned with her leftovers from a few nights ago.

He sat across from her and smiled. Taking a bite of his food, he closed his eyes and sighed happily. "I haven't had anything this good for awhile! I always loved how you could cook."

She didn't know what to say. He kept catching her off guard.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, this time in a softer tone.

He looked at her. "Isn't it obvious?"

She sighed. "Last time…"

He interrupted. "Last time, we let our pride and temper get in the way. Why is it so hard to accept that I just want to see you?"

She looked at him, then started counting off reasons with her finger. "Well, one, there's how we left things at the PITT, then Scotland, today with pointing the gun at me…."

He held up a hand. "Okay, I get it! Look," he began, moving over to where she sat, grabbing her hand, "I don't have ready answers for everything. I just know we belong together and my life is miserable without you. At this point, I could care less who you work for or what you do."

She looked at him, puzzled, but didn't withdraw her hand. "So, what was with the attitude earlier if you feel this way?"

He glanced down, embarrassed. "Frustration, I guess."

Jaye sighed. "Look, Dash, I'm in something I can't just leave right now. I have no idea how that affects us, other than living on two different continents. I just…." she paused, not sure how to say what she was feeling.

Flint looked up at her and smiled at the use of his given name. "Allie, then let's just have tonight, ok? Maybe things will look clearer in the morning."

She laughed bitterly at that, knowing that with the morning, life would come hurtling back in their faces. "Tonight? Sure, why not," she said with a smile, knowing the morning would come all too soon.


	22. Chapter 22

She awoke in his arms. It had been so long, she thought, since she had felt this relaxed, this contented. Smiling, she snuggled closer to him, knowing that when she opened her eyes, the illusion would vanish and reality would set in.

He tightened his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. "Good morning," he said, his voice muffled.

She continued to smile. "Morning yourself." She rolled over to face him. "Sleep okay?"

He returned her smile. "I've missed this."

"Me too," she confessed. Her smile turned to a frown. "Only, I don't know how we're going to make this work."

She sat up, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. He copied her motion, putting his arm around her. "I'm not sure either," he confessed, "but we can start by getting you out of the situation you're in."

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by situation?"

He sighed. "Surely you've figured out who you're working for."

She frowned. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

The voice of the _Leider_ entered her head. She knew she had to cut all ties, and had been called in on her trip to Atlanta. She had explained that it was to visit an old friend. That had been truthful enough, but they knew that her friend had connections with GI Joe and called her on that. It had been like a slap on the wrist. If they knew that she was here with Dash….she gave an involuntary shudder.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she lied. "Goose walking over my grave. Old expression," she added in response to his confused look.

She got up, grabbing her robe. "Don't you need to be getting back to base?" she asked, hating to spoil the moment but knowing it had to be done.

He frowned at her. "Where is this coming from? Because I'm questioning your loyalty?" He followed her movements with his eyes, getting up as well and going over to her. "Don't you realize how they got you here?" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Allie, don't you realize what they did? We found trace amounts of LSD and an anesthetic in your system. They brainwashed you into joining, into thinking that what you're doing is for the greater good. Think about it, Al. How are they going to use the blueprints for that weapon? What about some of your other missions? Don't you question what they're going to be doing with that intelligence?"

She jerked away from him, a sharp pain stabbing her forehead. "Ours is not to question!" she snarled back at him. The pain receded.

"If your Organization is good, then why the deceptive means to recruit its agents? Think about it, Allie!" he pleaded with her.

She crossed her arms, looking at him. "There's nothing to think about," she answered. "You're just upset because GI Joe is about to be disbanded. It's probably why you're here. Has it happened already? Are you jealous because I have a place and you don't?"

Flint shook his head. "How can I make you see reason?" he asked, exasperated. "Listen, Allie, haven't you ever questioned exactly WHO you work for?"

"No," she lied.

"You're lying. I know you. Even if they tricked you into joining, I know you would have wondered. The Alison I know would have also investigated."

"Ours is not to question," she repeated again. "I think you need to leave."

"Allie," he pleaded. "Listen to me about this. Why has Cobra gone underground? What would be the consequences of that happening?" He ticked off his fingers. "There would be no more use for GI Joe. Our main mission was to fight the largest terrorist group in the world. If Cobra was to resurface, there would be no organized team to stop them! Even if GI Joe would be refounded, it would take time and money!"

"Who would question an Organization with top agents from around the world? Once GI Joe is gone, that same Organization will change, I guarantee it. You may still think you're working for the good guys, but we've found proof that you actually might be working for Cobra, with Destro as its leader!"

"You're mad!" she exclaimed. "I've seen the Leiter and he is not Destro, nor is he Cobra Commander or any other officer in that terrorist group! There's been no sign of any type of Cobra activity related to our group!"

"What would happen if you tried to leave?" asked Flint softly. "What would they do?"

She frowned. "You can't just leave."

"Exactly!" he almost whispered. "You can't. What intelligence agency in the world won't just let you simply leave once you decide its your time? They may not be happy about it, you may have to go through debriefing, but they won't stop you. What happens if you try to leave your group, Allie?"

"We can't," she repeated, tears of frustration forming in her eyes. "It's not allowed."

"So they can put you up in these nice apartments, give you little luxuries you aren't used to having, but really, aren't you just a prisoner here?" he asked, his tone still soft, hoping she'd start to see reason.

She turned away from him. "This was a mistake. You need to leave."

"Allie," he tried again, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. He sighed.

After getting dressed, he dropped a piece of paper in front of her where she was leaning against the kitchen counter. "If you ever decide to leave, and you need help, call me here. It's unlisted, but it's the most direct line to me now. We'll get you out, sweetheart, I promise." He brushed a kiss on the back of her neck. When she continued to stand ramrod straight, he sighed and walked to the door, shutting it firmly behind him. He had done all he could for now. The ball was in her court.


	23. Chapter 23

"We need to talk," Fordon told her. He led her into one of the private rooms that served as an office and shut the door behind them.

"We are a little concerned with the company you are keeping lately," he told her as he sat across from her. "For your safety, we're moving you back into the mansion for now. We think it's best," he told her, his hands clasped in front of him, his tone a little condescending, she thought.

Of course, she couldn't pretend not to know what he was talking about. It didn't surprise her that they knew – hadn't they known all about her trip to Atlanta and reprimanded her on that as well?

Fordon studied her for a reaction. He was pleased that she hadn't shown any emotion to what he had said – it just proved how worthy she was as an agent. However, a part of him was frustrated – she continued to defy orders, even after her reunion with her former Joe teammate was discovered. Was she a loose cannon they'd have to reprogram or even transfer? As far as any of the agents knew, there were only 10 of them – not the pockets of cells they had established all over the world. It was essential they not learn of the other….not until the time was right.

"Will that be all?" she asked, her voice cool. Ah, there was the reaction he was looking for, Fordon thought. She might sound business-like to others, but he could tell she was holding her temper in.

"We'll have your things moved for you. Your apartment's already been compromised. I trust we won't find anything there that shouldn't be?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She shook her head. "Why would you?" she replied.

She stood up. "Which room should I report to?"

"The same as you've had before. We'll have your things there within the hour." He patted her hand. "Don't worry, my dear. This will only last a little while, then we'll find you another place."

She nodded curtly, trying not to roll her eyes. Was he talking about an apartment or an assignment?

"Am I free to move about, or am I confined to the house?" she asked.

Fordon smiled. "Oh no, my dear. You're not a prisoner here, although I hope you will enjoy the amenities this mansion supplies – the swimming pool, game room, training facilities." He smiled. "Oh yes. We didn't have time to introduce that before, did we? They'll be in the sub levels. Feel free to explore and play," he said, handing her a key he produced from her pocket. "Just remember everything around here is monitored."

She nodded, well aware of his implied threat. He could say she wasn't under house arrest, but she sure as hell was going to be under a microscope.

"I think I'll head up to my room first, thanks, until my things arrive," she told him.

She left the office and climbed the stairs to the second level where the bedrooms were located, squeezing the key in her palm. There was an elevator located near the dining room that she assumed led to the sub levels. No use checking them out in her street clothes, she thought with a wry smile. She slipped the key inside her purse and her fingers brushed the metal star that Snake Eyes had given her. As long as she had that, she'd be okay.

She closed the door of her room behind her and looked around. Each bedroom had its own private bathroom. She wondered if the rooms were monitored by audio or video. She gave a slight shudder as she looked at the bathroom. Surely they wouldn't…..of course they wouldn't. Nevertheless, she resolved to make sure she dressed in the dark.

Sighing, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, her mind going in too many directions. What Flint had said made sense. There were things about the Organization that had never set right with her, but by then, she was already well engulfed. There were times she wondered if she had been brainwashed to join – surely some of her actions had happened as if her body and mind were independent of one another!

It would be dangerous to see Flint again. Obviously her punishment now was more like a slap on the wrist, but she knew there was a reason that it hadn't been harsher. Maybe they were biding their time, testing her loyalty. Too many times the agents had worked independent of one another. She wondered if they'd start pairing her up again, like the beginning.

Her eyes opened as she heard a knock at her door.

Opening it, she was surprised to see Crank standing there, the mechanic nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive with me," he said, his blue eyes staring into her green ones.

Somewhere, there was a hidden message there, she knew, by his intensity.

"Okay," she smiled, and he stopped his nervous fidgeting. "Let me just get my purse."

She saw Fordon in the hallway as they descended the stairs, but he just gave her a nod and quick smile before he continued on his way. Maybe she wasn't under house arrest, but she'd bet if she didn't have Crank with her, she'd be followed.

Stepping outside, Crank gently took her arm and steered her down the street. "I'm parked down here," he told her in explanation.

She shouldn't have been surprised to see the low-slung luxury car parked around the corner. He helped her in, then hustled around to the driver's seat. He pushed a button and the car purred to life.

"Any place in particular you want to go?" he asked, grinning at her.

She shook her head. "Nice car," she commented, which earned another grin from him as he pulled out into traffic. "Modified?"

"Of course! Would any car of mine not be?" he laughed. "We'll head out to the country so I can show you what this baby can really do! Can you hold this for me?" he asked, tossing her what looked to be a key chain.

She caught it, giving him a bemused look. He glanced at the key chain and she would swear she saw him visibly relax as it glowed green. He held his hand and took it from her, then pressed a button on his dashboard.

"There, now we can talk," he told her, his eyes on the road as he took a turn that would lead them out of Frankfort to the country beyond. "I needed to make sure they hadn't implanted anything in your purse. The button I just pressed disables any other listening devices in the area. I don't always have time to check for them," he stated, glancing over at her for her reaction.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. The geeky, slightly nervous Crank had disappeared and in his stead had left a confident man who obviously knew more about what was going on than she did.

"I'm still Crank," he told her, his smile disappearing. "Thought we could go for a drive and talk about things. Packed a picnic lunch and everything," he told her, giving her a wink. "Just settle back and enjoy the drive."

She watched the vestiges of the city fade away to be replaced by fields and occasional copses of trees.

The rhythm of the car almost had lulled her to sleep when Crank slowed and turned onto a dirt road she could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago.

He parked the car and she glanced behind them, surprised to find bushes blocking the road they had just driven down.

She followed him over a grassy hill to a little area by a small creek, carrying the blanket he had thrust into her hand. Her instincts told her to trust him, but all the subterfuge bothered her. She was sure he would tell her the purpose of it all soon. Or was this just his way to impress and trick her into a date? she had to wonder.

He helped her spread the blanket, then put the basket down, indicating for her to sit.

Pulling out a merlot and two glasses, he filled them halfway and handed a flute to her. "Don't worry," he reassured as he watched her swirl her wine casually in her glass. "I'm not one for poison, especially in food."

She felt a little ashamed he had guessed her casual action and took a sip, but only after he did. He then handed her his flute to hold while he got out the rest of the picnic.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I figured bread, cheese, and meat were safe. I didn't think you were a vegetarian," he explained, putting together a sandwich for himself, indicating for her to do the same.

"This is really nice, but I have to wonder what the point is?" she finally asked, not able to hold it in any longer.

Crank chewed and swallowed his bite of sandwich, following it with a sip of his wine. "I like a woman who gets right to the point. Before we begin, I have to tell you how impressed I am with you. You're beautiful, a great pilot, great actress and agent….is there anything you can't do?" he chuckled. "You're like the Renaissance woman!"

He correctly read her look and swallowed. "Okay, let me level with you. I know you've had trouble breaking your contact with your former team. I don't think you're here as a mole, or you wouldn't have made it so obvious. You're much smarter than that. However, you have raised the suspicions of the big guys."

He leaned closer. "They must really like you, or you might have been sent on a mission and never returned. The ten of us are never together – no one would ever suspect. You could prove very useful in figuring this all out."

She rubbed her head, confused. "Crank, can you just spell it out in terms I can understand?"

"Sorry," he apologized, patting her hand. "You've had two infractions, and basically all you've gotten is a slap on the wrist. So you have to live in the mansion for awhile until you can prove yourself trustworthy again. It could have been much worse. So, it means that you are a valuable commodity to them. Granted, they might try to brainwash you again, but they don't do that too much since it'll fry your brain and affect your performance."

"I knew it," she muttered, and he nodded.

"Would you have really answered the invitation otherwise? I mean, who suspects an Organization that seems to benefit the common good and employs agents from what we'll term 'the good guys'? No, we were each handpicked and although some still believe they came here willingly, others, like you, are beginning to grow suspicious."

"How do you know all this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can trust you Allie, I know I can," Crank told her, patting her hand. "I've watched you. By your actions, I can tell that you wouldn't work for someone who we'll just term as 'the bad guys.' That's why I can tell you that I'm the mole in the organization. I need help, though. I need to be able to contact my superiors without suspicion, and its getting harder. That's where you can come in."

"Wait," she said, holding a hand up. "If I'm already under suspicion, then why throw myself under the bus?"

"It's not like that," he quickly interjected. "Nothing that I'll ask you to do will seem anything out of the ordinary!"

She sat back and studied him. "Who do you think we're working for?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "but I have a few suspicions. I think your uncle, Destro, has some play in it, though. It could be one of the reasons you've been handled with kid gloves. I've seen him at headquarters a couple times I've been there, and he disappears behind closed doors with lackeys like Fordon."

"That wouldn't surprise me," she said, thinking hard. "Just as it wouldn't surprise me if the extraction he requested had all been planned so he could leave Cobra to join a new organization. This one certainly fits him much better than hanging out in jungles and deserts."

Crank nodded. "Exactly. Here's how I see it. To explain why we're together so much, we pretend to date."

At her startled look, he smiled. "Hear me out. They don't like that you've seen your old boyfriend. They'll be much more pleased if you're dating someone from inside the Organization. We can use it as a cover should anything happen."

"If I'm to trust you," she began slowly, "then I need to know who you're working for."

He sighed. "Something told me you'd ask that. I'd rather not say, just in case something should happen and we'd be compromised. Just know that its an agency you would trust."

He pressed the key chain in her hand. "Hold on to this. Anytime you feel like there's a listening device, just press the first button. If it glows green, then it didn't detect anything. Red means the opposite. I've made them so it looks like the lights you use at night to find your ignition. The second button will page me directly should you need me. The bottom button use only in case of emergency. Inside the device is a gas that will knock anyone unconscious in a 100 yard range. That includes you, so make sure you've got a mask handy!"

"How far do we need to take this dating cover?" she asked warily. She liked Crank, but was not attracted to him.

"Well," he smiled, "we'll play it slow if you like. I could be pursuing you in my own awkward way and you become charmed by my antics. After that, we'll play it by ear."

She thought about the number she had memorized from Flint, then burned it in her apartment before reporting to the mansion. She didn't think Crank was fooling her, but it was nice to know she had another way out if she needed it.

Crank started to pack the food, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his. "Before we go, just a couple of questions. You've already said that you feel we're working on the wrong side of the law. What kind of evidence are you looking for and how much do you need? What's your plan once we get it? How are you planning on taking down the Organization?"

Crank smiled gently at her. "I can't answer completely, but let's just say I don't think our group is the only one. I think we're just one cell of many, but I haven't been able to prove that yet. As for the takedown, that's not in my hands. I'm merely the messenger boy."

"Don't kill the messenger," she muttered more to herself than him, but he gave her a sharp look.

"I'm not about to put you in jeopardy. Well, other than what we do everyday." He glanced at his watch. "It's about time we were getting back. Remember our cover and try to stick to it."

She gave him a look and he laughed. "Yeah, I get it." He held out a hand and helped her up. "Time to get back to work!" he announced to no one in particular and they made their way back to the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Allie toyed with the number in her mind. She trusted Crank and believed what he had told her. It had been similar to what Flint had told her. She was sure GI Joe was watching Destro closely, and that's how they had come to their conclusion.

The question was, should she stay or should she just try to get the hell out of here? Part of her wanted in on the takedown, after everything they had done to rip her from her life with the Joes. The other part of her just wanted the hell out.

She fingered the metal star in her hand, being careful not to toy too much with the points. They knew where she was. There was a comfort in knowing that. She doubted Crank had shared his "block" key chain with the group.

She sighed and got out of her bed and wandered over to the window, looking out at the city skyline. She could feel Flint out there somewhere, and her heart went out to him. She had gotten herself in too deep with this game and she felt she was barely treading water at times. Her feelings for him had continually grounded her, she knew, and she wondered if she would have been better not knowing what Crank had told her.

She tucked the number into the recesses of her mind and looked over to where her luggage lay that had been delivered earlier that afternoon. After a moment's hesitation, she changed into a bathing suit, thinking that an evening swim might be what she needed to wear her body and mind out for the night.

She slipped quietly through the house. Most of the lights had been dimmed, but there were still lights leaking out from under closed doors. She bypassed the kitchen as well, where a chef had prepared dinner for those that were staying at the mansion, such as herself, or working there.

She was grateful that the pool area was empty. She didn't feel much like making idle chatter. Hopefully after several laps around the pool and a warm shower, she'd be ready to collapse on her bed.

Slipping quietly into the water, she let her body adjust to the temperature before beginning.

Gator watched her silently from a corner of the patio, his only giveaway the glow of his cigarette. She had good form, he thought, as well as a nice body. Then again, he already knew that, he thought with a smirk. He had thought of saying something as she had appeared on the steps, but it didn't look like she wanted company. He could respect that. After giving this last report, he was ready to lose himself in a bottle and maybe a willing woman. Too bad she seemed so unapproachable. He had thought there had been a spark between them before, but after the first few missions, they had been separated and he doubted it was still there. It would've been interesting if they would've had the time to nurture it.

He crushed his cigarette under his boot and got up slowly, not wanting to disturb her. She obviously had a few demons to work out of her mind as well, as hard as she was going at it. He didn't want to play games tonight. He'd rather go for easy in the bar down the street, he thought, giving one last look back at the pool. Shrugging, he figured he'd know where to find her.

Allie paused midstroke, watching the retreating figure. How long had he been there? She had sensed something after she began, but her common sense told her that she'd never be quite alone in this house. She finished her lap, wondering why Gator hadn't called out to her. She hadn't seen him much since their earlier missions. Thinking back to what Crank had said, she guessed each one had their specialties. She hated to dwell on Gator's.

Exhaustion was starting to set in. She dried off and made her way back to her room, enjoying the pulsating stream of water from her shower. Throwing a nightgown over her head, she made her way to the bed. She had asked Crank on their way back if the remote would detect video surveillance. He had given her a strange look, then seemed to comprehend what she was asking. It was a relief to find out that there was no video surveillance in her room or bedroom.

She had also asked Crank for a throwaway cell phone. He had given her another strange look, then told her he'd outfit her with an untraceable phone.

Closing her eyes, she let the exhaustion of the events of the day overtake her and send her to dreamland. At least there, she was her own person, she thought with a sigh.

"_So you think to control her by moving her into the mansion?" Destro asked, his hands clasped in front of him._

_Fordon looked nervous. "We hesitate to use any more of the mind control. This way, we can be sure of her movements when she's not on a mission."_

_Destro leaned back, studying the man in front of him. He enjoyed the display of power and of the respect he got from the lackeys in this organization. Everything was going according to plan. Cobra had been silenced and because of that, GI Joe would soon be disbanded. What he had here, at his fingertips, was a New Order, and he planned to use it to control everything – the weapons trade, banks, drugs…how could he lose? That loser Cobra Commander had never listened to him, but he'd listen now! _

_He had debated on betraying the Commander and handing him over to the Americans. It would definitely tie up any loose ends. However, he was afraid one of those fools would try to rescue him and he'd be back to square one. No, he was much better off being the quiet partner. He had only told the Commander part of the plan, where he was to stay silent and let their own government take care of GI Joe. _

_He chuckled. Recruiting his own niece, while talented, was just the kind of irony he loved. He was biding his time to recruit more of her former teammates, of his choosing, once GI Joe no longer existed. He should have known his strong-minded niece wouldn't stay brainwashed, but for now, she was still under their control. _

"_We may need to recruit Flint after all," Destro said thoughtfully. "They share quite a strong bond between the two. With him in the Organization, I can't see her straying again. Then again, he already has his suspicions. Maybe it'd be best if we just eliminated him." He gave a dry laugh. _

"_Leave my niece to me next time she goes astray." His tone was firm, and Fordon nodded his head obediently._

"_Maybe I should have Mindbender look again at his technique. It could be he could create something a little more….permanent."_

_He waved his hand, and Fordon got up, knowing he was being dismissed. The other man in the room, the Leiter, had stayed quiet through this whole session._

"_You feel this Flint is a threat to us?" he asked quietly. _

"_I never underestimate any of my enemies, especially those of GI Joe. While their government is fool enough to judge the group by their budget, they have many talented specialists in their midst. I've taken great care to not be connected to this organization, since I am sure they have been tracking me since our little extraction mockery."_

"_Once GI Joe is disbanded," Destro continued, "I doubt I would be seen as a threat. Cobra was their main target and as such, was not on the radar of any other group. We have our agents in place to hurry up their demise."_

_The Leiter nodded. "I see. I just hope you have a contingent plan. They have bested you before," he added dryly, getting up and taking his leave._

_Destro clenched his fists after the door closed. "Just as you should have a contingency plan as well, my dear Leiter, as your time will come as well."_


	25. Chapter 25

She was bored. There was only so much you could do to entertain yourself she thought as she continued to punch and kick at the bag in the training center. As usual, she was alone down there. The "house arrest," as she was beginning to call it, was going on way too long. Heavy Metal blasted in her ears as her aggression built inside her, the bag being a poor substitute for her real target.

Granted, she had been brainwashed, or so she had been told. Now, she was beginning to doubt Crank, so she was glad she hadn't committed to anything. It was either a joke on his part, or he was testing her for the Organization. Either way, she was ready to get out. She wasn't sure where to go – news from the wire stated that GI Joe was being disbanded any day now. The big whigs in DC had already cut funding. It had even made CNN that the military was eliminating "non essentials" due to budget cuts.

That, and if she left….if they let her leave….where would she go? She enjoyed the espionage part of her job, but there was only so much hiding she could do. It would not be pleasant to spend your life looking over your shoulder every moment, wondering when your time would come.

No, she thought as she gave the bag another kick, maybe it was best to go out on her own and see what she could do to find out the truth.

The tap on her shoulder had her twirling around, and Gator dodged just in time to miss being kicked.

"Sorry," Allie apologized, taking out her earplugs and pausing her MP3 device. "Although it isn't that smart to come sneaking up on someone."

"Sneaking?" he chuckled. "You had the music so loud, I could practically sing along, darling! I'm just happy I'm not that bag over there," he said, indicating the bag that was beginning to split. Already there was a small cloud of stuffing drifting to the floor from her last kick.

"Sorry," she apologized again, not sure if it was directed to Gator or the bag. "Guess I was in a zone."

Gator smiled and shook his head. "You look like you're going a little stir crazy. How about you and I take in some of the local scene? Believe it or not, there's an Irish Pub not too far from here. Didn't think the Germans would allow that," he smiled, "but hey, I guess it's kind of like having a McDonalds everywhere, right?"

She chuckled. "Or a coffeehouse. Sure, why not? Let me take a quick shower and change and I'll meet you in the front hall in about 20 minutes?"

He mockingly clutched his chest. "A woman after my own heart. She can get ready to go out in less than an hour! You, darling, are a keeper!"

Allie rolled her eyes and laughed. It had been awhile since she had worked with Gator, or even seen him for that matter. Not since that night over a week ago at the pool.

They rode the elevator in companionable silence up to the main floor.

She wondered why Gator was at the house so late. Well, not late, she thought, glancing at her watch. It was only 8pm. It was probably because she hadn't seen anyone, really, lately, other than the usual few that worked out of headquarters. She seemed to be the only agent living here.

They were probably all out on missions, she thought, trying not to sigh. She was tempted to ask Fordon how much longer her dry spell was going to last, but was afraid she would be told she had brought it on herself.

"Twenty minutes?" Gator questioned, once they reached the main floor. Allie smiled and nodded, making her way back up the stairs. Who knows what he's going to do to keep himself amused, she thought, trying not to appear in too much of a hurry. Rolling her eyes at her own excitement, she rationalized that she could have taken herself out to eat or explored the neighborhood more. It wasn't like she was forbidden to leave the house. Other than some small shopping trips, which she found herself growing quickly bored, she really didn't venture out much.

She showered and dressed quickly, swiping some makeup on her face. She glanced at herself in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. She had swept up her hair and had accented her eyes. She almost felt like she was getting ready for a date, she thought with a smile. Definitely not one of the guys right now. It felt good to dress up and just be_ girly_! It had been too long since she'd done that, just for herself and not for a cover.

Shrugging, she grabbed a jacket since cooler temperatures had started appearing at night, and made her way downstairs.

Gator was standing at the bottom, pointedly staring at his watch. "Twenty-five minutes, but who's counting?" He glanced up at her and a slow smile spread across his face. "I'd say the extra five was worth it," he complimented her in a low voice.

She gave him a soft, feminine smile. "You ready, then?" she asked, pleased with his reaction.

He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to the door. "Always," he said. "Hope you don't mind, but I thought it best we walk there tonight. We lucked out with the weather."

She glanced up and noticed there were only a few clouds in the sky, with the moon shining bright. "It's almost full," she murmured.

"You're not one of those that go wild with the full moon, are you?" he asked in mock concern. "If so, I'd like to be there to witness it. Purely scientific, of course," he teased.

She shrugged. "Maybe," she answered, and realized she was flirting. Gator was a nice looking guy and everything, but was it too smart to get involved with a coworker? You did with Flint, a voice in her head reminded her, which made her feel all the more guilt. It was just a friendly outing, she chided herself, shutting the voice up. Nothing more.

"Here we are!" he told her a few blocks later as they stood outside what looked to be an authentic Irish pubfront. "Of course, you're not Irish, you're Scottish, right?" he said, his voice raised over the music that was pouring out of the place. "Sounds like there's a house band tonight!"

"Scottish, yes," she said, her voice raised as well as they entered. "Close enough for tonight, though!"

He kept his hand on her as he guided their way through the bar to find an empty table. The house band, while loud, was good and Allie found herself tapping her foot in time to the music. She was grateful, though, when they decided to take a break and the canned music started to play.

Their waitress appeared, and they ordered beer and food.

"So, do the Irish have anything they eat that rivals the Scottish haggis?" asked Gator, and she realized he was teasing her before she gave an angry retort. Instead, she winked and said, "You can't knock it until you try it! I'll have to take you home sometime and you can taste the way Maggie fixes it! That and her kidney pie are legendary!"

He smiled. "Well, let's just hope there are no surprises in the Irish nachos we ordered!"

"So says the man who eats what, alligator meat and possum stew?"

"Like you said, don't knock it until you try it!" he parried back.

Once their beers arrived, she laughed when he made a face after his first sip. "Stronger than you thought?"

"No, it's warm!"

She laughed again. "You wanted an authentic pub!"

"You actually like yours like that?"

"Grew up that way." She told him what to say to order the next one cold. "For the wimps," she teased.

The band started up again and several of the patrons got up to dance to one of the slow songs. "Want to?" Gator asked, nodding towards the dance floor. "I promise I don't have two left feet! Momma would've never let me out of the swamp if I did!"

She laughed again, realizing this was probably the most fun she'd had since she joined the Organization. Whether it was just getting out, or Gator himself, it was turning out to be a fun evening. She decided to push all her suspicions and grief to the side and just enjoy herself, like she was a normal woman just out on a date and having fun.

"You okay? You stiffened up there for a minute," Gator said in her ear as they moved about the floor. "Did I step on you after all?" He knew he hadn't, but she had been having so much fun. He didn't want it to end for her. She had been through enough lately.

"It's nothing," she told him, shaking her head.

They danced the next few songs, then made their way back to the table where the food was waiting. Along with Crank.

He sat there and smiled as the two approached. "You're a hard one to catch up with," he told them, and Allie wasn't sure to which one he was referring.

Gator scowled at the intrusion. "What's up, Brainiac?" he asked. "We've got the night off."

"Oh well, so do I. Saw you two in here and decided to join you!" he announced happily, perfectly aware that Gator was irritated, but not caring. Leaning over to Allie, he complimented on how nice she looked.

"Thanks," she replied, sensing a hidden undercurrent between the two men. "Is there something I should know about?" she addressed both of them.

"Nope," Crank replied before Gator could speak, giving him a look that surprisingly shut him up. "Just happened to be over at the bar and saw the two of you dancing. Thought it was unfair that Gator was keeping the prettiest lady in the whole bar to himself!"

Allie rolled her eyes, but found herself blushing. "Okay, so what's the real story?"

"Honest!" Crank proclaimed, holding up his hand. "Just to show you there's no bad blood, the next few rounds are on me!"

Gator settled into his seat and glared at Crank, then just as suddenly gave a slow, lazy smile. "Sure nice of you," he drawled. "I still get dibs on all the dances."

Allie shook her head. This evening was definitely turning out differently than she had thought it would several hours ago. "Can I trust the two of you while I slip out to the ladies' room?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her purse and made her way to the back of the bar where she could see people lingering around. There were a couple payphones as well as the restrooms, but all of them were busy at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Of course the ladies' room had a line and she waited patiently for her turn. It was almost a fight to get to the mirror, but she managed to procure a spot and fix any stray hairs and her makeup.

She paused as she freshened her lipstick. What exactly was she doing? This was just a friendly night out, right? She hadn't primped this much since…..well, it was hard to remember her last date night with Flint. It had been few and far between the times they were able to get off base together and go out. No, their time together had either been taking a walk around the base in the moonlight or in one another's rooms. It wasn't either's fault…it had just been their schedule. Too many times it would be he arriving and she departing. Or, if they were paired on a mission together, then it was all business.

Sighing, she finished touching up her makeup, not wanting to be part of the pushing and shoving some of the other girls were doing, and made her way out of the bathroom.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned, her fist already clenched in preparation, just in case.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed instead, her fist unclenching, glancing around to make sure they weren't noticed.

Flint steered her towards the exit to the back alley. "I could ask you the same," he growled, clearly not pleased at her appearance.

"Wait!" she said, putting a hand out to stop his progress. "In here!"

She pulled him into what seemed to be a stock room, behind a curtain. The dim bulb hanging from the ceiling gave an eery appearance to the room.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated again. "Are you following me?"

She gnawed her lip, worried someone was going to see them together.

He noticed her action and his tone softened. "I was worried about you. I went back to your apartment to find it cleaned out, then someone else moved in the next day. What's going on? I haven't heard from you at all!"

"They have me living at the house now," she told him. "Kind of like a punishment for keeping in touch with you and Shana."

He clutched her tighter. "They haven't done anything to you!" It was more a statement than a question.

"No," she reassured him, and his grip loosened. "Nothing like that. Kind of like house arrest, though. I'm being watched, I'm sure, when I go out."

"What about tonight?" he growled, thinking again to her one companion who recently became two. "I know the one jerk. Who's the other?"

She ignored the insult. "I work with both of them, and I hope since I do, they didn't follow me. If they see you…." She left the rest unsaid. She wasn't sure if they'd do something to either one of them, but she wasn't sure.

"You haven't called me," he told her.

"I can't," she confessed sadly. "Dash, I can't live my life always looking over my shoulder, hiding out. I need to see this through."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I have a chance to destroy it from the inside. But don't worry," she reassured him, seeing his brows draw together in concern, "I have your number with me, always," she said, tapping her head.

"Allie, don't put yourself in additional danger…"

"It's something I have to see though. Until then…."

"You shouldn't be seen with me," he sighed. "Probably I shouldn't be seen anywhere near this city. I don't want to jeopardize your safety. Just promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks. And if you need me, for anything…..you call me. I'll be here, understand?"

Before she could answer, he grabbed her to him and she met his lips willingly.

After a few moments, they broke apart. "Damn, woman," he growled, "If you have to spend time with them, don't look this beautiful anymore!"

"You have nothing to worry about," she reassured him, reaching up and brushing her lips against his. "Trust me."

She paused. "I just want you to remember one thing. Whatever you may see or hear, just remember to believe with your heart, not your eyes or ears." She placed her hand over his heart, looking up at him. "I love you, and that will never change."

He caressed her cheek. "God, Allie, I love you, too." He leaned down and proved it to her.

"I have to go," she told him, breaking away. "They'll start to wonder where I am."

If she didn't walk away now, she knew, he would be able to convince her to go with him. What good would that do for either one of them? she sighed. She grabbed a compact from her purse and fixed her lipstick, which would have been a dead giveaway.

Once she made her way back to the table, she found the guys laughing over something. They both glanced up as she appeared.

"We were about to send a search party!" Crank teased.

Allie shrugged, smiling. "Why is it that men never have to wait in line? I thought there was going to be a fist fight over space at the mirror!" It was hard, but she stopped herself from glancing around the bar, to see if he had indeed left. She had a feeling he was still watching over her, but she just hoped he'd play it safe. He had done nothing to disguise his appearance, and that worried her. Not just for her safety, but for his as well.

She laughed at something Gator said, and settled back to enjoy the company.


	27. Chapter 27

"I thought we had something going," Crank said, frowning at the part he was fixing. "Wrench?"

Allie handed him the tool, replying, "Really? What makes you think that? One drive doesn't make me your girlfriend."

"And a picnic," he added, "Don't forget about that."

"Look, Gator asked me to get me out of the house. I was practically growing mold." She anticipated his next request and handed him the all-purpose screwdriver. She had hung out with Courtney long enough in the motor pool to know which tool was which. "I didn't see you coming to my rescue. Instead, you left me there," she pointed out.

"I was busy," he grumbled. "I can't help if everything started to break down all at once." He tightened the screws and leaned back, finished. He turned his full attention on her. "You mean to tell me they haven't sent you out on a mission yet?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Ouch. Maybe you pissed them off more than you thought."

"I'm lucky they decided to send me to the training center," she sighed. "Apparently they're expecting a small crop of new recruits. I get to work with them on hand-to-hand."

Crank's eyebrows rose. "Okay, well, maybe they think better of you than you thought."

"No, they just probably don't want to pull anyone else. I tell you," she sighed, fiddling with the wrench in her hand, "I've just about had it. If they're not going to use me then I might as well leave."

"Really?" Crank shot up and walked over to her. "What about our plan?" he asked her quietly.

"Well, if they're listening in, maybe they'll do something," she answered him quietly. "There's only so much down time I can take," she continued in a louder voice. "There's no interaction with anyone! I'm okay with the training. Hell, I'd be okay as a messenger girl at this point. Even if they paired me up with someone."

"Well, maybe the training is your proving ground," he told her, playing along with the game. Like Allie, he wasn't so sure that they could leave the Organization, even if they wanted to. "Do that well and they'll start sending you back out. You're not a bad agent, Allie, you just made a mistake or two. You know they specifically asked us to cut off contact with our old lives. Imagine the danger you could put your friends and family in."

"I know," she sighed. "I really didn't think there'd be any harm when I ran into Shana. As for the ex-boyfriend," she shrugged, "I hope he finally got the message. That one wasn't my fault!"

Crank looked over at her and smiled. "Definitely ex-boyfriend now?"

"Definitely. He wasn't too happy when I decided to come here, but I don't need him controlling my life, do I?" She made sure her tone sounded irritated and defiant. Crank gave her a wink, so she must have succeeded.

"Hmm. Interesting to note. The lady does not like to be controlled." He turned and looked at the Genesis, which was stationed in the hangar he was working in. "What time are you expecting the recruits? Enough time to go for a ride? I added a few more modifications I'd like for you to check out."

Allie glanced at her watch and frowned. "Not enough time, I'm afraid. They're supposed to be here in 20 minutes. I'd better get my things ready."

"You need any help?"

"No. Gator's assisting me."

"Gator." Crank snorted. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No! Trust me, I'm not looking for any involvement," Allie told him honestly. "I consider the two of you my closest friends now."

They both heard the drone of the helicopter and she shrugged. "Sounds like they might be early. I'd better go."

"Good luck." Crank gave her a look, and she guessed the double meaning of his statement.

"I'll hold you to the Genesis workout," she smiled as she turned back and looked at him.

"I'll be looking forward to it!"

She made her way over to the area she and Gator had set up and saw he was already there, dark shades hiding his eyes. He handed her a pair as she approached, and she put them on, giving him a grateful nod. The sun was bright in the sky and there was nothing better to intimidate the others by not being able to read their eyes.

"Any clue who and where they're from?" she murmured, watching the chopper land.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We get to play drill sergeant." He grinned. "Should be fun!"

She rolled her eyes behind the glasses. "Saw that," he chuckled. "Watch that around the newbies."

"Don't forget these aren't your normal raw recruits," she reminded him. "Like us, they're coming from trained facilities."

"Duly noted," he told her with a nod.

She watched the recruits make their way to the house where no doubt they'd be put into groups.

"They're expanding," Allie noted.

"New cell," replied Gator. "Not sure where they'll be stationed. The Organization is growing."

She watched a small group pointed their way and she realized she had adopted Gator's stance of feet slightly apart and hands behind her back. She tried not to smile.

She glanced over the group, curious if she had worked with any of them before. It made it easier when she didn't recognize anyone. Better not to have a former teammate involved at this point.

She thought their training went well and it wasn't until the last of the four groups that Allie's guard dropped. Like Gator, she had fun playing the drill sergeant, feeling like she was channeling her inner Beach Head. The sight of a familiar blonde-haired vixen stopped her cold.

Courtney showed no sign of recognition, and Allie followed her lead. When they were finished, she went up to her friend and held out her hand.

"Nice job," she said in front of the other recruits.

"Thanks," Courtney replied, giving a nod of her head. She flashed her a smile and bent down to tie her shoe.

"Friend of yours?" asked Gator, coming up beside them.

Before she could reply, Courtney stood up and smiled, holding out her hand. "Cover Girl," she introduced herself, being told that they were sticking to their code names.

Gator chuckled. "I think I remember you. She was with you, then?" he asked Allie.

Allie nodded. "Can we have a moment?" she asked Gator.

He held his hands up. "Don't mind me! I think I'll go give Crank a hard time in the garage." He winked at Allie. "He's still mad about the pub."

Gator walked off, whistling, and Courtney gave Allie a puzzled look. "I'll ask about that later on."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at Courtney as soon as Gator was out of earshot.

"Is it safe to talk?"

"Just for a minute or two. Just nod and smile every once in a while. They'll expect us to act like we know each other since we're from the same unit."

"After GI Joe was disbanded, we all received several offers. One of mine happened to be here, and we figured you could use some help."

"We?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about that part. They tried to recruit some others, but they figured it was best for me to come."

Allie glanced around and noticed the training field was abandoned. "Where are you supposed to be?"

Courtney shrugged. "This was our last station. Dinner and then I guess some time before bed." She paused. "Has it been bad?"

Allie shook her head. "Not at all….as long as you play by their rules."

Courtney chuckled. "You always had problems with that. Not that you're like Shipwreck or anything," she explained, holding up her hand to stop Allie's protest, "but you were kind of that silent, 'I'm not gonna do it' kind!"

Allie sighed. "Just play by their rules for now."

"Sooo….where are you heading now?"

Allie smiled. "I'm supposed to be doing some test runs. I guess you'd like to come see the garage/hangar?"

Courtney's eyes brightened. "Thank god! I thought I was going to have to be out in the field this whole time!"

"I'm sure they know where your specialty lies. You'll probably work with Crank. I'll tell you more about him later when we get a chance."

Courtney nodded. "Noted. Is he…"

"Not sure. Says he is, but still haven't quite evaluated everything."

"What about Gator? You two seemed close before. Something about a pub?"

She glanced over at Courtney's teasing tone. "Nothing going on there that's interesting. Just friends."

Courtney shrugged. "No skin off my teeth. He's cute in a tough guy kind of way."

"Crank?" Allie called out as they reached the garage area. She shrugged, turning to Courtney. "Not sure where he is. You want to see my baby?" Of all people, she knew Courtney would appreciate it.

"Oh, wow! Is this your bird? Allie, she's incredible! What kind of engine does she have? Do you mind if I have a look at the cockpit?" Courtney gushed, running her hand along the side of the jet.

Allie chuckled. "Crank will be the one to answer the questions since he built her, but I can show you the inside." She placed her hand on the side of the jet, and the door slid open silently.

Courtney oohed and ahhed over the interior, but Allie knew better. Although a pretty face, Courtney had a lot going on up there, and she could just bet her brain was going a thousand miles a minute taking mental notes of everything.

"Hello?" came Crank's voice from outside the jet. "Al?"

Allie stuck her head out. "We were looking for you. I have a fellow gearhead to introduce you to."

She managed to pull Courtney away and Crank blushed when they were introduced.

Courtney was used to the reaction, and was just as used to ignoring it.

Instead, she launched into a series of questions that had Crank at ease, talking about his work and especially the Genesis.

"I'm surprised you know so much," he finally confessed to Courtney. "I didn't expect…"

"Yeah," Courtney said, her voice growing cooler, "I am more than just a pretty face."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Crank said, looking horrified. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Courtney just as quickly warmed up and smiled at him again. "Sorry, sometimes I get too defensive about it as well."

They walked back up to the house, Allie feeling a bit like a third wheel next to the two mechanics.


	28. Chapter 28

Allie found herself standing outside Fordon's office at training headquarters, knocking at his door.

"Enter," came the faint reply from within.

She closed the door quietly behind her and found herself facing not only Fordon but her uncle as well.

"Surprised?" Destro asked her, gauging her reaction.

She decided to be honest. "Not really," she admitted. "I'd be surprised if you didn't have a hand in this."

"And you consider this a good or bad thing?"

Allie shrugged. "Neither one, really. I had my suspicions, but since we're not doing anything illegal or immoral, I figure you're in it for the money and frankly, you were probably bored in the castle."

Destro roared with laughter. "That's why you were always my favorite niece! Your honesty never fails to amaze me. It's nice we're back on the same side again!"

Not likely, Allie thought, but kept the thought deep inside herself, her facial features showing nothing of her thoughts.

"Speaking of boredom, I hear you haven't been too happy lately."

"No, I haven't," she admitted. "There's only so much training you can do without going a bit stir crazy. I'm ready to prove myself. Again."

Destro nodded. "Point taken." He turned to Fordon. "See that my niece gets an assignment. Soon." He turned back to Allie. "And I see that we have one of your friends under our employ as well."

She nodded.

"Were you surprised?"

She turned to Fordon, who had spoken the question, the first he had said since she entered the room. She was surprised Destro hadn't reprimanded him, but he sat quietly, waiting for her answer as well.

"Yes," she admitted. "I hadn't realized GI Joe had been disbanded. I had heard rumors, but didn't realize they were true."

Destro nodded. "Yes. Cobra has fallen apart and without its prey, how could the Joe team continue to function? We selected a few of the team to join and were pleased when Cover Girl agreed to come be part of our Organization. She'll be an asset in the garage as well as on the field."

She wondered what the main purpose of the conversation was. Was it to feel her out on the news that GI Joe was no more? To find out what she thought of Courtney joining the Organization? To test her own loyalty? To see her reaction to Destro being one of the leaders of the Organization? She'd have to play it by ear until she figured it out, she thought.

After a few moments of silence, Fordon said nervously, with a glance at Destro, "I'll have your orders to you in the next couple of days. Until then, you'll stay here. Crank has requested your help with testing out modifications he's made to several of his vehicles."

"That'll be all," Destro said in dismissal, his tone suggesting he was already bored with the conversation. Whatever he had been looking for, she obviously hadn't shown it, she thought.

"What do you think?" Fordon asked nervously once the door was closed.

"I think she wasn't telling us the whole truth. Yes, she told us what she thought and what we'd like to hear. She'll still bear watching. I'd like to think my niece and I can finally come to peace on things, but I'm not sure," he said, steepling his fingers together thoughtfully. "Yes, she'll bear watching," he repeated softly.


	29. Chapter 29

Once again, the Organization had recruited from an international pool of clients, Allie thought on the next day of training. Already she had diffused several arguments resulting from an ignorance of culture and languages. She noticed the aggressive nature of some of the recruits and wondered if the Organization had turned their focus from well-known agents to one of….well, she wasn't quite sure how to classify them.

She glanced at the sky to check the weather. As soon as this last group was finished, she'd be working with Crank on the modifications. Courtney was thrilled to be working alongside him, being able to add her own thoughts and observations as well. She was also on a high because she had used a move Beach Head had taught her and bested Gator in hand-to-hand combat. He had asked her to show the move to the others, and she willingly complied.

Allie stood back, watching the scene. She was glad none of the guys seemed to be giving Courtney problems. Then again, she had seen Gator give a look to several of the guys who seemed to be making quiet comments to one another, so maybe he was nipping it in the bud as well. Not that Courtney wasn't proving she was worthy of being there.

"That was fun!" she declared as the ladies made their way to the garage. "I swear, if boot camp had been that easy and plush, I would've stayed a private!" she declared.

Allie smiled. "They do make it easy to stay, don't they?"

"I hear you had to stay in the mansion for awhile. While I'm sure it got boring, I don't think it was too much of a hardship, was it?" Courtney smiled, taking the sting out of her words.

Allie nodded, acknowledging the fact that at some time, Courtney had talked to Flint about this whole situation. "Hopefully that's about to change," she said, letting the cryptic meaning of her words lie in the air. They had reached the garage and she didn't want listening ears to misunderstand her comment.

Crank handed Allie a cell phone when she entered the garage. "I managed to fix the object you asked me to," he said, his voice low. "Sorry it's taken me so long."

Louder, he welcomed the girls and had Allie suit up for her flight.

It felt so good to be flying again! Crank had a field set up to test some of the weapons modifications, and she headed that way first. After that, she was able to just enjoy flying and being a bird in the air.

"Jaye?" came Crank's voice across the computer, using her code name. "I need you to press the green button I showed you next. We'll be on radio silence while I test the communications, okay?"

"Roger that," answered Allie, glad she would have a break from some of the chatter.

"Okay, in three, two, one….push the button."

Allie pushed the button and let the sense of peace that always came with flying overtake her. She just about jumped out of her seat when she heard the voice on the radio.

"Jaye? Can you read me?"

"Yes. Is the test over?" _So soon?_ she wanted to add.

"No. The green button is a way to block communications from everyone but those on a certain frequency. I also have it blocked here at the hangar, so we can speak our minds. Are you doing okay up there? Is this making sense?"

"Yes, I think so," Allie admitted, a little confused. "Why are we testing this now? I thought you had your devices…."

"Well, I needed to test this since your next mission might be involving some extra steps. Okay, I'm switching communications back on. This conversation didn't happen."

"Got it."

"Okay, to turn it off on your end, you'll press the green button again. Ready? In three, two, one…."

She pushed the button and heard a slight crackle, then "Jaye? Do you read me?"

"Yes."

"We're back on frequency. I think that about concludes our test today. Run her a little longer, then bring her in. This last test is on fuel efficiency."

Grateful she'd just have a test to "joyride," Allie smiled. She enjoyed her flight a few more minutes before turning back to base.

Getting out of the Genesis, she gave a nod to Crank. "Thanks," she said, grateful for the chance to get away.

He nodded, understanding. "We got good information from above and on ground," he said, indicating Courtney, who was already working on one of the trucks that had been brought in with a sticky gearshift.

Her gut instinct told her to trust Crank. Chances are, he had gotten busy and not been able to follow through with his pseudo-dating ploy. She figured he could use it on Courtney. The two of them had a lot in common.

"Glad you found yourself a good helper," she acknowledged, looking over to where Courtney's legs stuck out from under the truck.

Crank grinned, blushing. "She's great!"

"Oh!" he said, getting a piece of paper out of his pocket as she started to turn away, "Fordon needs to see you." He handed her a piece of paper. "Seems you get to go on a trip!"

"It's about damn time," Allie muttered, taking the paper. She read it quickly then handed it back to Crank, nodding. "Thanks."

Seems she was to deliver a code to one of Crank's associates, she had read on the paper, while on her "trip."

He leaned forward. "I almost have everything in place. I'll get Courtney to help me with hacking some of the info off the computers and we should have them."

Allie blinked. While Courtney was a great mechanic, she wasn't a computer whiz like some of their former teammates. She shrugged. Crank obviously knew what he was talking about. She just hoped he didn't drag her friend into any danger.

She found Gator waiting outside Fordon's office as well. She tried not to sigh. With Crank wanting to deliver his message, she wondered if he thought she was going alone. She'd have to try to think of a Plan B.

He watched Allie approach and smiled. It was about time they got to work together again. If Crank hadn't interrupted them at the pub, things might have heated up between the two. Then again, there was the saying about mixing business with pleasure. Maybe after the mission, then.

Fordon opened the door and ushered them in.

"We have an extraction," he told them. "Unlike last time, this one will be taken to a holding cell here," he said, handing them another piece of paper.

Neither agent said anything, and Fordon handed them a photograph. "This is our extraction."

Allie couldn't help but suck in air. "Cobra Commander?" she asked in amazement.

"DeCobray, yes," Fordon corrected. "We're not sure how he's going to take the extraction which is why we're putting him in a holding cell. He'll get the proper treatment there."

Why would they be so bold, especially around her? Allie wondered. They surely didn't believe that she believed the whole "holding cell" deal! Another test of her loyalty, she supposed?

Gator nodded. "Anything else we need to know about?"

Fordon cleared his throat. "Yes. You'll be going in as a married couple. The Commander will be on this yacht here in the Greek harbor, owned by…."

"Extensive Enterprises?" Allie questioned when he paused to squint at the name.

"Er, yes," Fordon answered. "There might be some resistance. He's a terrorist cell leader and his followers will be none too happy that he's being taken. You two will pose as a tourist couple, snap pictures of the harbor with the yacht to get specs, and proceed from there. Crank has a special camera that should help."

The two nodded and left the room.

Gator smiled at her, turning the envelope he held over and shaking two wedding rings in his hand. He held hers up and smiled. "Ready to get married?"

She smiled, accepted the ring and put it on her finger. "Just remember all that it entails….I can always play the nagging wife."

"Nah, let's do the newlyweds bit," he said, grabbing her around the waist. "Much more fun."

She laughed, putting a hand on his chest and pushing away. "Yeah, let's not get too carried away! Let's go see a man about a camera."


	30. Chapter 30

Allie still hadn't figured out how to get the flashdrive Crank gave her to his messenger. She had said as much to him before she left, but he told her he had confidence in her and that he was sure she'd get it through.

"The sooner we get that information in the right hands," he told her, "the sooner this will all be over."

It was motivation enough for her.

She and Gator were playing wealthy American newlyweds on a tour of Europe. When they were unpacking in their hotel room, Gator picked up the metal star she had packed in her bag and studied it.

"Not thinking of using this on me, are you?" he joked.

She gave him a glance. "Depends on how you behave," she quipped back. Holding out her hand, she took it and placed it back in her bag. "It's a good luck charm," she explained to his inquiring look.

"Looks like a ninja throwing star," he commented, only receiving a "uh huh" as his response. Instead, a silky nightgown caught his attention and he whistled. "I like this, though!" he told her, holding It up.

"In case someone decides to check our luggage," she told him, taking it back. "Don't get any ideas."

"You're no fun!" he mockingly pouted. "Let's go take a walk, okay hunnybunny?"

"Seriously? Hunnybunny?"

"What? Too much?"

"Slightly. It's usually easier to stick with familiar first names. I can be Allie, or Alison, and you can be…" She paused, realizing she didn't know his real first name.

"John. I can be John," he told her. She wondered if that was truly his name. Something told her it wasn't.

"John and Allie. Okay then, that'll work," she told him. "Let's go for that walk. I'm suddenly feeling inspired to go look at the boats. Be sure to grab the camera, dear!" she told him.

"Okey dokey sweetgums. What?" he asked again at her look.

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "Try again."

"I'll land on one you're sure to like. Give me some time!" he teased, although she wasn't quite sure he was completely joking. He was having way too much fun with this mission, she thought. She almost dreaded thinking of what bedtime would be like!

"Guess Crank wasn't too disappointed you pulled me on this one. He's too busy with his new eye candy," Gator told her as they walked towards the harbor.

"Are you disappointed?" Allie asked, not sure why he had brought it up.

Gator chuckled. "No. She's like one of those fancy cakes you see at a bakery. The icing looks great, but really, it's all too sweet for me. I like 'em real," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She allowed him to keep hold of her hand only because of their cover. Gator was fun, but she wasn't looking for anything more. If someone else's image didn't always come to her mind, then she might be interested.

"What was that smile for?" asked Gator, looked at her, bemused. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

She shook her head. "Just enjoying the fact that we're in Greece. It's been awhile since I've been here, and I forget how much I enjoy the scenery."

He handed her the camera, and she began to take random pictures of things that caught her fancy. It helped to really portray the tourist and let herself relax.

They reached the harbor and "John" pointed to a boat that was giving harbor tours. "What do you think, sugar? Sound like fun?"

"No. I mean, yes, sounds like fun. No to the 'sugar.'"

He tapped his head with his forefinger. "Still working on that, then." They paid their money and boarded the ship, finding a bench towards the back of the boat.

The tour guide spoke both Greek and English. Allie preferred the Greek version of the tour, feeling that the guide "dumbed it down" with his English, but without it, half the party wouldn't have understood him.

Allie played the enthusiastic tourist and took pictures of random things, but when they came close to the "Sea Snake," she pressed a button and used the camera's special features.

Later in the hotel room, they hooked the camera up to the laptop and looked over the pictures. They also hacked into the dockmaster's files to find out more details on the "Sea Snake" that were filed there when they had requested permission to dock.

Allie looked up at Gator and smiled. "I think we have what we need to know." She pulled up a schematic of the yacht and pointed to a room. "This is where the Commander will be. It's the biggest room, and knowing his ego, he'll demand it. If we attack at night, then that's where we'll expect to find him. However, if they have any idea of his extraction, then they'll expect it at night, so the guard will be doubled. I mean, that's what any sane team would do, right?"

He grinned. "Too bad we're not quite that sane."

"They'll never expect it in broad daylight." She laid out the plan she had devised in her head to Gator.

He laughed. "They'll never know what hit them! I have to admit, I thought I was the ballsy one in the group! You have outclassed me! I love it!"

"Then let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

He winked at her. "About the sleeping arrangements…"

She gave Gator a look. "Remember we're on a mission. Do I need to make you sleep in the chair?"

He held up his hand. "I promise to be good. Tomorrow night, when we're celebrating, it'll be a different story." He turned serious for a moment. "I've never had to force myself on a woman before, and I'm not about to start. You let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks," she said, pleased to know he did have morals, but slightly irritated when he intimated that she'd be "ready" at some point.

When she emerged from the bathroom a little later, the lights were off and she could see his form on the other side of the bed, his breathing already deep and even.

Knowing she needed her sleep as well, she first made her way over to the small balcony they had that faced out towards the harbor. She leaned against the doorway and looked up at the moon, a sigh escaping her lips. It was a romantic spot, and she wished she were here under different circumstances. She wondered if he were staring up at the same moon and thinking about her.

Rolling her eyes at her own maudlin thoughts, she closed the locked the door and climbed into bed. Tomorrow promised to be a busy day.


	31. Chapter 31

Gator whistled. "How did I miss THAT in your luggage?"

Allie shook her head, putting on the coverup she had purchased, then leaning down to strap on the spiky heels that accessorized the rest of her outfit….if you could call it that.

"You need a good distraction, and as far as we can tell, there's just males registering on that boat. I doubt the Commander would travel with the Baroness – not when he has the brothers aboard. Trust me – I worked against this group for years. They're pretty predictable."

She looked up and smiled. "Ready to rock and roll?" They had "borrowed" a small sailboat and had set sail early that morning from a dock several miles away from the harbor. Allie set her "street clothes" aside that she had worn over her bikini so they'd be accessible later.

He fingered her hair. "Blonde….are those extensions as well?"

She smiled. "All the better for entrapment, my dear!" She had piled the blonde hair on top of her head in a messy topknot that most men would find sexy. Gator obviously thought so.

He put his arm through the sleeves of his wetsuit and finished suiting up. "Something tells me I got the wrong end of this deal," he mumbled good naturedly. "I'm going to miss the whole show!"

Allie patted his shoulder. "Just stick to the plan. From what we've been told, the Commander should come willingly. He thinks this is his way of escaping his creditors, but be careful. The man is insane! We'll meet at the rendezvous point."

Gator nodded, then quietly slipped off the side of the boat. Allie was very familiar with how to handle a sailboat, so had no problems maneuvering it into the bay. She made sure she was very visible to the Sea Snake as she settled near their yacht.

Taking off her coverup, she pretended to drop anchor and struck a provocative pose, laying out on deck to catch a few rays.

She knew she was being watched from the Sea Snake and could overhear several catcalls and comments head her way from the guards on deck. Glancing over, her face in a disinterested pout, she saw more guards had gathered to watch over her rather than the ship. Hopefully Gator was taking advantage of the situation!

Men were so predictable, Allie thought in disgust. She decided it was time to play the rest of her part. Glancing at her watch, she went through the motions of it being later than she thought. She pretended to go start the boat, but of course, she was out of gas!

Looking up at the Sea Star, several of the guards scattered, figuring they had been discovered. The bolder of them leered down at her from their positions.

"Mon Dieu!" she exclaimed in French. "Pouvez-vous m'aider? Je n'ai plus d'essence!"

She repeated it several more times, then tried again in heavily accented English.

"Can you help me? I have run out of gasoline!"

"What's it worth to you, sweetie?" leered one of the guards.

Allie's lips stuck out in a pout. "You not be a gentlemen and help out a lady?" At his laugh, she sighed dramatically. "I see that you are rewarded greatly. My husband is a very rich man."

Bingo. His mouth curved into a sly smile and he nodded. "Why don't you come aboard while we gas your boat up?"

"Merci," Allie said with a bow of her head. She grabbed her coverup and began to ascend the rope ladder that had been thrown down. More of the guards had gathered back at the side, curious about the exchange.

She knew they were getting quite a view as she climbed the ladder, but figured it was worth it if she was buying Gator time. The few guards he would encounter he'd take down with a waterproof tazer-type of weapon Crank had created.

Many hands helped her aboard the yacht, several taking liberties and brushing her chest. She tapped down the revulsion she felt at their groping. She had a job to do. She could scrub it all off in the long, hot shower she was treating herself to later.

"Merci," she repeated again at the gathering of guards. Several had guns slung across their backs, but she didn't comment on it. "Oh! I forgot a….what you say….gasoline can?"

"We should have one in the hold. I'll get it!" called out a young guard, and he jockeyed for position as several took off for the errand.

"I appreciate this much," Allie smiled at the men. "My boyfriend, he get worried when I am out late." Her brows drew together. "His man did not realize gas was so low or did not check it."

She brightened as one of the guards came running up with the gas can. "Here it is!" he declared breathlessly.

One of the guards who had stayed with her took it from him, then shoved it back in the young guard's arms. "It's empty, you idiot! She needs a full can for her boat!"

The one that spoke then turned and bowed to Allie, taking her hand and giving it a sloppy kiss. "I will be more than happy to help you out and make sure your boat is ready for departure, ma'am."

There were several guffaws and comments, but the guard who spoke silenced them with a look. Allie guessed him to be a higher ranking one than the rest, because the guards started to disperse, grumbling.

She glanced at her watch again and saw that Gator had only had about 10-15 minutes to accomplish his part. She hoped it had been enough time.

The guard returned with a full gas can and was about to suggest something else to her when one of the brothers appeared.

Allie cursed to herself. She and Gator had hoped that they would be conducting business on land, but it seemed that at least one had stayed behind.


	32. Chapter 32

"What have we here? And where did this lovely mermaid appear from? Because nothing less than a mythical creature would be allowed aboard this vessel!" he exclaimed in a tight voice to the guard, who visibly gulped.

Allie began her explanation again, fumbling for words, and using a mixture of French and English. She faked delight and surprise when the brother responded to her in her "native tongue."

She explained that she had run out of gasoline and that his guards had proved most helpful in seeing that she got back to the harbor safely. Correctly reading the brother's leer at her appearance, she enjoyed the look on his face when he asked for the name of the boyfriend and she responded with a well-known Greek mobster. Knowing Cobra had no connection with the man, she felt safe in pretending she was the man's mistress.

She was hustled back to her sailboat and offered an escort back to the harbor, which she refused.

"May I ask the name of the man who's crew were so helpful to my plight?" she asked in French as she prepared to depart.

"Tell him Xamot sends his best wishes from the Sea Snake."

"Merci," she replied, giving him a smile and friendly wave. "I will not forget!"

She powered up the engine and steered it slowly out of harbor. Gator had set up a small fishing boat on the other side of the yacht for his purposes, and they would meet at the dock where they had borrowed the sailboat.

Allie slipped on her street clothes over her suit, shaking her head over men's predictability. Xamot hadn't even suspected who she was and why she was there. Even if his business dealings in Greece were with the man she had mentioned, they'd be long gone before it was discovered.

She untangled her hair and slipped it into a ponytail. With the extensions, it was hard to shed without some work, but she was satisfied that the change in hairstyle, as well as the wire rimmed glasses she slipped on changed her appearance enough for now.

Paying the dockmaster the second half of the bribe for borrowing one of his patron's boats, she casually walked down the dock and to a different hotel than the one they had been staying. They would meet in the room, then once they had the Commander disguised, they'd drive out to the private airstrip and Allie would fly them back to Germany.

She was the first to arrive. It didn't bother her, since she hadn't seen the fishing boat pull in. In fact, they had discussed how odd it would seem the boat returning before sunset, and so they were probably taking their time.

Allie had counted on that. After removing her extensions, but keeping the same hair color, she contacted Crank on the special phone he had given her and made plans for the flashdrive. She left the room and walked to the small grocer he had mentioned and was looking over the produce when she felt a presence behind her.

"Those tomatoes look better over there," the man said in Greek. "More in season than those."

It was the signal. She unobtrusively slipped him the flashdrive, then continued to shop, picking out a few items, then purchasing them.

As she walked back to the room, she dumped the bag in an outdoor trashcan. She changed her hair to a punk red and switched out her contacts so that her eyes reflected a hazel color. She figured there was already a search for a blonde haired, blue eyed French woman by now. She had just settled into a chair, popping open a magazine, when the door opened the two men stumbled in.

"Don't shove!" came the Commander's voice. "If you manhandle me, I will report you to your superiors!"

"Go for it, Snake Breath," Gator threatened, glaring at the man who wore a medical mask that covered most of his face.

Allie turned up the lamp, knowing full well how the Commander hated brightness in a room and said pleasantly, "It's nice to see you again, DeCobray."

She refused to call him Commander aloud, although she referred to him as such in her thoughts. Now that she knew his real last name, she refused to use anything else.

"You! I know you! That voice," came the man's raspy voice. "How do I know you?"

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Allie used a soothing, pleasant voice again. "We need to get you out of town, and in order to do that, we need to make sure your own men wouldn't even recognize you. Which of course means you can't speak a word out in public, or you'll be discovered. Here's what we had in mind." She told him of the plan, not as much for his approval, but so he wouldn't bog her down with questions as she worked.

Transforming him into an old, wheelchair-bound man didn't take too long. They attached the oxygen tank to his chair and gave him the mask to wear. Allie could see why the man had worn masks for so long – his face was one big mass of scars and almost-reptilian tissue. It was like a skin graft gone seriously wrong, she thought. The Commander had argued with them about revealing his face, but when she hadn't shown revulsion at its reveal, he seemed to settle down.

She showed the Commander his image in the mirror and he gasped. "I almost look….normal," he told her, his voice amazed.

"Well, normal for an 80 year old man," she shrugged, having used powder and makeup to create an old man with stringy hair, liver spots, wrinkles, and a bad complexion. "The mask will take up most of your face, but I think even your own second in command wouldn't recognize you!"

She had to admit – she was pretty proud of her work, even if it was on DeCobray.

"Yes, yes!" he wheezed.

"I'm wondering if we really do need that oxygen tank," muttered Gator. "It's only half full, for the effect."

"He'll be fine," Allie reassured him. "Trust me." She produced a needle and injected the Commander with a sedative. "No worries," she smiled at Gator. "He won't have a chance to betray us."

She and Gator then changed into their medical uniforms to escort their "patient" to his waiting plane in the private airfield.


	33. Chapter 33

There wasn't a problem until they were in the air.

Gator glanced at his phone and made a sound. "What is it?" Allie asked, glancing over at him.

"Change in orders. We're to drop off our passenger with two agents, who will take over."

"What the hell does that mean?" Allie asked, irritated. "We do all the work and someone else gets the credit?" She wasn't really upset about passing on the Commander, but it worried her. Did this mean she couldn't be trusted? Or the fact that the implied extraction for the purpose of turning him over to the authorities was all a ruse that Fordon had created so that she wouldn't think anything of the mission?

More importantly, how could she communicate this to Crank without arousing Gator's suspicion?

"Should we check in, to make sure these new orders are legit, that someone isn't hacking the system?"

Gator shrugged. "It couldn't hurt, I guess. You think someone's hacking the system?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Considering how many people want our passenger back there, I wouldn't be surprised." She paused, as if thinking. "Let me call Crank. Being tech, he would be tracking us anyway, so he'd know of any change of orders."

"Be my guest," Gator replied, leaning back and relaxing.

She chose to call Crank on the untraceable cell phone he had given her. It looked very similar to the one the Organization had given them, so Gator would be none the wiser.

She briefly spoke with Crank and tried to verify their new orders. He seemed surprised as well, and told her he'd take care of it, but to follow the orders as given until they heard from him.

She relayed most of the message back to Gator, who seemed unconcerned about the whole matter.

He glanced back at their still sleeping passenger. "He's a nut case. Good luck to anyone who wants him! Not sure what they can get out of him, anyway. He actually was excited to see the ship blow up after we left. That's pretty loony."

Allie's hands paused at the controls. "The ship blew up?"

"Those were in my orders, not yours," he told her. "I can tell you about it now because it's a done deal. They wanted no evidence left of the ship. The way the nutcase was talking, there's a contract out on the two brothers as well. He said that's the best way to get out of debt and make a new start. They were both supposed to be aboard, but apparently only one was."

She thought of the guards on the ship. While they had served Cobra, did they deserve to die that way? Most of the time, Cobra had employed people down on their luck, or just looking for a "get rich" type of opportunity (which of course, they never did! Good ploy to get workers, though, she thought).

She didn't share her thoughts with Gator. For him, it was just another order, another mission. She couldn't fault him for that. She glanced over at him and saw he was leaning back, his eyes closed. Obviously not wanting a conversation on the matter. She repressed a sigh and hoped that Crank would let his informants know of the new drop place.

Seeing they were nearing their new destination, she pressed a button, cloaking the plane. Traveling at night had its privileges, she thought, looking at the computerized image of the runway. Few questions were asked during the late shift. She got her clearance to land and set the Genesis down smoothly.

Gator's eyes, though, popped open as soon as the jet stopped in the private hangar. She wondered if he had actually slept, or had it been a way to avoid any conversation with her? He had certainly not been open with his orders to her, and she wondered what else he was hiding – and was he ordered to hide it from her?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Best to have an open mind at the exchange.

"Show time," Gator said quietly to her. "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine," Allie replied, giving him a slightly puzzled look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gator smiled. "Just wondered if you were still worried about the change in plans."

"Well, Crank never got back to me, so either it was legit, or the whole Organization has crumbled," she joked.

Gator glanced at her. "Not a bad thing in your mind, is it?"

She refused to look at him. "Not sure what you mean."

He sighed. "Come on, Allie. You're a great agent, don't get me wrong, and I love working with you, but this isn't the place for you. Not with these people."

She thought it best if she didn't reply. Instead, she checked on their passenger who was still sleeping and told Gator to go check for the agents.

He sighed, not sure why she wouldn't talk to him – hadn't he gained her trust by now? He had thought so.

He was back inside in a few minutes. "A black sedan just pulled in. I'm thinking it's our guys."

She nodded, just ready to get it over with. Hopefully she had gotten the message to Crank soon enough that something would happen, that these people would be intercepted. She was a little worried she hadn't heard back from him, but then again, he hadn't promised anything.

Now that she knew Destro was in charge of the Organization, what would he do with Cobra Commander? It was hard to tell – sell him to the highest bidder or bring him into the fold? She blew out a sigh, causing Gator to give her another look.

"What do you think they're going to do with him?" she asked, indicating the sleeping man with a jerk of her head.

Gator shook his head. "I don't know and frankly, don't care, as long as I never have to deal with him again. Can I tell you again how glad I am that you shut him up for the flight? I might have had to do it myself if you hadn't," he commented, flexing his arm.

She had to smile. Okay, no love lost there, she thought. She glanced out the window and saw the sedan park parallel to the jet.

"Okay, it's showtime," she told Gator.

"You stay here. We're still not sure who we're dealing with," he stated in a protective manner that surprised her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you see me go down," he said, his tone serious, "you get the hell out of here. Dump that one over the ocean if you have to," he said, nodding toward the Commander. "Lock up behind me."

She nodded, doing as he said, wishing her view was better from the windshield.

Gator casually leaned against the jet, taking out a cigarette and just holding it in his mouth. He knew better than to light up here, but it gave him something to do, some purpose for being outside. He took out his cell phone and glanced at it for any instructions.

The car doors opened and he watched out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be engrossed in reading something on his phone.

"You have a package for us?" asked one of the guys who approached the jet. He was built like a wrestler and had a Marine tattoo on his chest, Gator observed. The other guy with him had his hat pulled low on his face, but was of a slighter build.

He flicked the unlit cigarette away and placed his phone in his pocket.

"Depends," he drawled, surprised the guy was speaking to him in English. "Who am I talking to?"

"A friend," replied the burly guy. He nodded towards his companion, who produced a piece of paper and handed it to Gator, his hand covered with a black leather glove.

"We have orders to deliver your package to the proper officials. As well as any other cargo you're carrying."

Gator looked down at the extradition order and his eyebrows raised. "I must say, you boys work fast. Let me get the package for you."

"My companion will accompany you," the burly guy stated, and the smaller guy stepped forward.

Gator's eyes narrowed. "That's not part of the plan. You wait here and I'll deliver your guy."

"And how do we know we can trust you?"

"You can trust him," came a female voice from the open doorway. "He's with me."


	34. Chapter 34

Allie walked down the few steps from the jet and looked up at the burly guy. Gator tried to step in front of her, but she put a restraining hand on his arm. "Hello, Gung Ho," she said softly.

"Lady Jaye, we were hoping to find you here," he replied, then caught her up in a bear hug.

Gator's eyes narrowed. "Friends of yours I take it?" he asked sarcastically.

Gung Ho let her go and Allie returned to Gator's side. "You'll find the Commander still sedated inside. We have him strapped into a wheelchair, but he doesn't need it nor the oxygen mask. It was all a prop to get him out of Greece."

She placed a hand on Gator's arm. "This is Gung Ho and Snake Eyes." In turn she turned to the two Joes. "This is Gator."

The men all nodded to one another, each sizing the other up.

Gung Ho went into the jet, coming out carrying the Commander who was still sleeping. He looked at Allie and winked in the dim lights of the jet's landing lights. "You did a good job on him. I wouldn't have recognized the snake had I seen him on the street!"

Allie nodded, then turned to Snake Eyes and signed, _"How did you get here?"_

Snake Eyes signed back, _"We sent Cover Girl once we had everything almost tied up. We had no idea the Commander was part of the deal, but she got us the message and change of plans. We subdued the men who were to meet you. They're in the trunk."_

"_Is it over?"_ she signed, hopeful.

"_Almost. We have to deal with your guy here."_

"Ready to go?" Gator said, his voice almost a growl. There was something here that was definitely off, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," came a voice from behind them, and Fordon appeared with a gun in his hand. "It seems we've been compromised, and I can almost guarantee I know where the leak came from."

Gung Ho started to go for his weapon, but Fordon made a tsking sound. "Now, now, none of the heroics." He pointed his gun at Allie's head. "I'm sure you don't want to see your friend's brains splattered all over the runway."

Gung Ho dropped his hands, and Fordon smiled. "That's a good boy." He turned towards Gator. "Tie them up. We'll fetch our package in a bit. From the sounds of it, he'll sleep through most of this."

Gator looked at Fordon and answered wryly, "What do you expect me to tie them up with?"

Fordon sighed. "Find something aboard! Really, think for yourself sometime – be creative!"

He waved his gun at Snake Eyes and Gung Ho. "Stand up against the car. You," he told Lady Jaye, "take the keys and open the trunk so our guys can breathe! Not that I see any reason for their usefulness anymore," he grumbled. "Idiots. I should let them rot, seeing how easily they were taken!"

Allie went to the driver's side of the car and pulled on the trunk release. She then made her way to the back of the car and looked down on the two guys. She didn't recognize either one of them, and their bodies were folded at weird angles inside the trunk. They both were still unconscious, and she told Fordon that.

He sighed again. "Let them die back there then. I have reinforcements on the way."

Allie started to walk away, and he barked at her, "Close the trunk, dammit!" He turned quickly as Snake Eyes made a move towards him and grinned evily. "Don't think so, ninja. Your friend is on the way to take care of you, but maybe I'll save him the trouble and shoot you first!"

"Down flat on the ground," he barked at the two Joes, then turned to Allie. "I'm not sure what to do with you. Damn nepotism! I could tell Destro you were caught in the crossfire," he began thoughtfully. "You were such a promising one, if only the brainwashing had held. It's too bad we have to waste such talent."

Allie caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, but didn't want to draw attention to it. Instead, she turned toward Gator, who was coming towards them with a handful of cord. He shrugged as Fordon growled. "It's all I could find. At this time of night, everything's locked up tight."

"Bind their hands and feet. Make sure to search them for any weapons, especially the ninja!"

Gator sent a look towards Allie that she couldn't quite read. He set about binding up the two Joes and searching their pockets. He kicked the knives and guns over towards Fordon. "They're clean now."

Fordon smirked at the two lying on the ground. "You thought you had us, but no, we're so much smarter than you are! We wondered if we changed the orders at the last minute if we'd catch a mole." He turned towards Allie and Gator, raising his gun. "We knew recruiting your friend would bring it out. I told Destro we couldn't trust you after you couldn't stay away from your old friends. I wanted to increase the control, but no, he was worried about possible brain damage. Fool!"

Allie saw the flicker of movement from the corner of her eye again and by the slight movement Gator had made, she knew he had spotted it, too. She still wasn't sure which side he'd come down to, but she hoped it would be whatever side she was on. It would be a shame to have to hurt him.

Gator stepped forward before Allie could say anything, providing the distraction she was going to make. "You might as well take your sights off of Allie. She wasn't the mole – I was!"

Fordon looked taken aback for a moment, and his hand wavered. It was all the distraction that was needed as Snake Eyes took him from the side. He knocked the gun out of his hand and had knocked the man out in what seemed to be a blur.

Gator then hustled Allie into the jet, yelling at the two Joes to grab the Commander and bring him into the jet.

"Why would we do that?" Gung Ho yelled back at him, ready to take off in the car.

"Because all holy hell is going to break out here in a minute. He wasn't kidding about calling for reinforcements. The man does not bluff!" yelled back Gator, pushing Allie into the jet. "Be ready to take off!" he told her.

He then went back out and helped carry the Commander back into the jet. The man was just starting to come around when Snake Eyes silenced him once more. Gator, his good humor returning, chuckled. "Much better off this way," he joked.


	35. Chapter 35

Once inside the jet, Allie went through takeoff procedures while the guys sized one another up. Gator finally held his hand out to the other two, and each one in turn shook it.

"That was quite a bit of bluffing you did back there," Gung Ho told him gratefully. "We appreciate it."

"We've got company!" Allie yelled back from the cockpit, and the three moved forward to see.

"They're blocking the hangar. I can't get out," she said, her brow furrowed as she flipped a few switches. "Not unless we want to get major damage as we play demolition derby!" she said, pointing where cars and jeeps had started pouring onto the runway, heading in their direction and blocking their path.

She glanced over at Gung Ho. "I hope Fordon's not the only one with reinforcements," she said, biting her lip in frustration. They were so close….

Gator placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her. "In the end, you know what we have back there isn't worth our lives. Allie, he's not worth fighting for. Your safety, however, is," he said, straightening up.

Gung Ho watched the procession and glanced at Snake Eyes, who signed something to his teammate.

"How bulletproof is this jet? Any tricks it can perform?"

Allie's eyes lit up. "Why didn't I think of that!"

She grabbed the cell out of her bag and dialed Crank's number. Please pick up, she pleaded silently, hoping they hadn't discovered him as one of the moles.

"Yes?"

It was Courtney's voice, she was almost sure of it! "Where's Crank?"

"That little piece of shit? The one who betrayed you? I've got that little double-crosser locked up in a closet right now! I'm glad you called – I couldn't find your number on this thing! Listen, he called Fordon right after you…"

"Court, listen to me," Allie interrupted. Her heart had fallen when she had heard Crank was most likely a double agent who had played her. He had been so nice. "We're in a bind. I was told to park in a hangar, and we're trapped. Any way you can help us out here?"

"Wait, Gung Ho and Snake Eyes were…"

Gung Ho took the phone from Allie. "Cover Girl! Do you know if they were sending reinforcements out to the airstrip after you caught your guy?"

There was a pause, then, "I don't know. I'll find out. Call me back in five minutes."

"We may not have five minutes," Gung Ho told her. "Do what you can. Out."

He handed the phone back to Allie. "I'd say fire on them," he began, nodding out the window, "but I'm not sure who they are just yet. I'd hate to get in a fight if they're with us."

Gator pointed. "Someone's getting out. Maybe we'll have our answer."

They all groaned when they saw the silver plated mask of Destro, who gestured, obviously ordering his men to surround the jet. He approached, glancing at the unconscious form of Fordon at the base of the jet.

Two men stepped from the ranks and dragged the man back to one of the cars. All the rest of the weapons pointed towards the jet's door.

"He must have called in a lot of favors," murmured Gator. "That's a lot of guys!"

"Probably all work for Cobra," sneered Gung Ho. "He doesn't mind coming out in the open since he thinks GI Joe is extinct."

Allie looked at him. "Is it?"

Gung Ho shook his head. "No, just something we put out there so Destro would show his hand."

"Nice job," Gator commented sarcastically. "Any other bright ideas?"

The cell phone rang, diverting their attention. "Yes?" Allie asked breathlessly, not sure what to expect.

"They're on their way," Courtney said. "We've got a team here that's locked down the training facility. Another one is at the headquarters. No one can find Destro though."

"He's here," Allie replied flatly. "ETA?"

"Not sure. Just….hang on, okay? I gave them your number so they'll have it to talk to you. You're barricaded inside the jet?"

"Until they find a way to get in, yes," she replied. "You might want to ask them to hurry it along."

"Will do!"

In the confines of the small space, they had all heard the conversation, so she was grateful she didn't have to repeat it.

Gator's phone beeped, and he read the message aloud. "You are all to come out, unarmed, unless you want to be blown to bits." He looked at the rest of the group. "Friendly, aren't they?"

"We could always put the Commander in front of us as a shield, in case they decide to start shooting as soon as we open the door," suggested Gung Ho.

Allie flinched. It was better than one of them getting hit, but she didn't like the idea of anyone becoming a human shield.

Gator texted back, "We'll be out, and we'll bring the package with us. Any other requests?"

They could see Destro's fist clench as he read the message. He barked an order they couldn't hear and the weapons lowered, but were still at the ready.

Allie slapped her head. "Why didn't I think of that?" She turned to the others. "There are three Kevlar vests in the back. That should offer some protection."

"Unless they shoot us in the head," muttered Gator. He left and returned with the three, handing them out.

"What about you?" Allie asked, concerned.

"We'll see what's better….the Commander or Kevlar," he grinned cockily.

"At least it might buy us some time," Allie said. "The worst that could happen is that they order us to take them off."

"Or shoot us in the head," Gung Ho pointed out, repeating Gator's words.

Allie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Let's go. He's getting impatient."

Gator scooped up the Commander and carried him like a rag doll in front of him. Allie opened the doors, and the group descended the few stairs to where Destro was waiting.

The guns remained lowered, but at the ready. Two men came forward and took the Commander from Gator, bringing him over to Destro.

Destro lifted his chin and used his other hand to pry open an eyelid. He looked at the small group in front of him. "What did you do to him?"

"It's a sedative," Allie explained. "It should be wearing off soon."

"The purpose?"

"To get him out of Greece undetected."

He looked over the Commander and nodded. "You always did good work. It's a shame you'll have to be eliminated."


	36. Chapter 36

Gator stepped protectively in front of her, with Gung Ho and Snake Eyes doing the same. Allie's eyes caught a movement in her peripheral vision again, and she wondered about it. Before, she thought it had been backup for Fordon. Now, she wondered if it was a friend trying to help.

"Uncle," she began in Gaelic, pushing the others to the side, trying to buy some more time, "What do you plan on doing with him?"

Destro looked at her, wondering at her use of the language. She wanted a private conversation…now? He decided to indulge her.

"My dear Alison, there are so many possibilities. I had thought of selling him to the highest bidder. He is quite in demand. However, in the end, he is a friend. I have several uses for him and when I'm done, then I may consider the money."

"And what of us?" she asked.

He looked at her, his head slightly tilted. "I tried with you, dear niece. I did try. I so wanted for us to be on the same side, to go back to the time we had when you were young. I'm not sure if it was your strong will or just your sense of right or wrong, but I think we're just destined not to see eye to eye. Because of that, you…and your friends….will have to be eliminated."

"I don't think so," she said quietly, and released the throwing star from behind her back, hitting one of the guards and causing him to fall against his neighbor. This set off a chain reaction and while the guards and Destro were distracted, the group ran towards the back of the hangar, where at least they'd be able to take shelter behind shipping crates and assorted items.

Allie pressed the buttons on her phone that Crank had told her were for the nerve gas, hoping that at least that was true, and threw it towards Destro and his guards.

There was a loud hissing sound and Allie yelled at her companions to dive behind the boxes.

Because of the size of the hangar, as well as the open bay door, the nerve gas didn't quite have its full effect on the group, but it was enough so that the small band could get their weapons ready. They were grateful that there hadn't been a chance to frisk them before Allie's distraction.

Before they could fire a shot, they heard what sounded to be gunfire coming from outside the hangar.

Gung Ho peeked over the boxes and grinned down at the group. "I think the calvary just got here! I don't know what you said to chrome dome there, Jaye, but it helped stall for a bit!"

"I tried to appeal to his good side. Apparently, that doesn't exist anymore," Allie replied dryly.

A shot hit one of the boxes next to them. "Lady and gentleman? I think our presence is required in this fight!" Gator yelled, returning fire.

A small contigent of Cobra soldiers were making their way towards the group, but were suddenly distracted by what seemed to be metal stars hurling towards them. There was a flash of white, and they were joined by Storm Shadow.

He and Snake Eyes sized one another up before shaking hands. "It's nice to be fighting on the same side again," Storm Shadow told his old friend.

The two signed to one another for a moment, then they both hopped over the boxes and made their way into the melee.

"Okay then," Gator said, giving Allie a strange look. "Ninjas. Go figure."

"I'm out," Gung Ho sighed, throwing down his weapon in disgust. "Let's hope they have a plan."

"Wait! I think things are calming down a bit," Allie said, peeking over the boxes. The number of Cobra soldiers had depleted significantly. "Where are Destro and the Commander?"

"Probably high tailed it into the plane," Gator said in disgust. "If Crank was one of them, then chances are it's not just your heat signature and print that can start that jet up."

Several of the cars had moved or were burning to the side of the jet. However, it was enough to pilot its way through, Allie noticed. "You don't think they…."

"They would," muttered Gung Ho, as they heard the jet power up and begin to move out of the hangar.

He grabbed his weapon in disgust and threw it at the vehicle, where it just bounced off harmlessly.

"It's no use," Gator said, shaking his head, "They're gone."

A Cobra soldier began to sneak up on them, but Gator hit him over the head with the butt of his weapon. "I'm out now, too. Good thing this is almost over!" he said to his companions, throwing the gun where it hit another soldier.

Most of the Cobra soldiers left were lowering their weapons and putting them to the ground, holding their hands above their heads.

Allie watched as unfamiliar men came and gathered up small bands and marched them out past the smoky entrance to the waiting trucks.

She sighed. It was finally over. Well, not quite, she thought as she looked out at the night sky where the jet had disappeared.

"I guess it keeps us employed," muttered Gung Ho, "but damn, we were close!"

Gator put his arm around Allie and pulled her to him. "You okay?" he asked, hugging her.

"If it's all over, then yes," she sighed, searching over his shoulder for a familiar silhouette in the smoky distance.

She was disappointed, but hid it. Instead, she stepped back and looked at Gator. "Were you the mole, or just the right person in the right place?"

The only answer she got was a shrug.

The three began to walk towards the entrance, dodging fallen soldiers and debris. Allie felt exhausted, but managed to put one foot in front of the other. It was almost over, she kept repeating to herself. Almost over.

When an image came of a fat lady singing in her head, she knew she was beyond tired. She accidentally stumbled, and both men reached out to help her.

"You okay?" they both asked, and she mumbled an apology.

"I'll take it from here," came a familiar voice, and she looked up to see him standing in front of her. "You two need to go make your report."

"About damn time. I thought we'd have to start carrying her," Gung Ho joked, nudging Allie playfully. He nodded at Flint, smiling, as he walked off.

Flint held out a hand to Gator as he began to pass. "Thanks."

Gator smiled, shaking his hand, then giving Flint a slap on the back. "You're a lucky guy," he said. "Take good care of her."

"I will," Flint promised, smiling down at her. "Hi, beautiful."

"You took your time getting here," she sighed, her smile betraying the tone of her voice.

"I had a slight snake problem. Taken care of now," he told her.

"Except the two biggest ones got away," she frowned.

He lifted her chin with his fingers. "That can wait until tomorrow. I have plans for us tonight."

He leaned in and gave her a slow, thorough kiss. When he finally released her, she leaned against him and sighed. "I hope they include a massage and a soft bed."

He chuckled. "That can be arranged. Unfortunately, you have to make your report first. Then, we'll see what we can do about the other."

Clasping her hand in his, they walked out of the near empty hangar to the waiting jeep. She glanced up at the sky and saw the first rays of dawn. A new beginning, she thought – it was fitting. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she smiled, thinking it wasn't quite the knight on the white horse she had imagined as a child, but it would definitely do.


End file.
